Charcoal and Scars
by Paper Lilly Webs
Summary: -COMPLETE-"Karkat is someone hiding from memories of past problems and traumas, and finds solace in the unlikeliest of souls and inspiration in the meekest of bodies. The lines between friendship and something more blur as lines between hate and fear collide..." Continued inside. T for KK and his mouth, and some blood. SolKat.
1. Basements and the 3D Stranger

SUMMARY: "Karkat is someone hiding from memories of past problems and traumas, and finds solace in the unlikeliest of souls and inspiration in the meekest of bodies. The lines between friendship and something more blur as lines between hate and fear collide. Through all of these lines and barriers, walls and unreachable heights, Karkat finds more than a new life."

**A/N**: I honestly have no idea what I'm doing. I'm not extremely far in Homestuck, I'm only into the Troll Acts, but I'm already shipping. God, I don't even know who I ship Karkat with. This ship is blamed on LogicalDreamer and her SolKat fic Primary Colors, which has been sadly discontinued. It will be missed.

As for this story, I have no idea where I'm going with it. This is all from Karkat's perspective at this point, in present-first-person. Yes, that's a thing. The Hunger Games uses this perspective.

Anyway, I haven't really thought out this plot, and its a little bit rushed because I haven't written anything in a while, and its suuper great to be writing again. If you find mistakes, such as tense misplacement's or confusing words/sentences, let me know! I want to improve! This is super rushed and is rather bad, so please don't base all my writing on this ^-^

Karkat is a little OOC (out of character) because he's super reserved for the most part, but don't worry though, 'cause he'll be back to swearing like a sailor soon enough XD I also have an OC in here named Nanda. Don't ask where I got that name. It was four in the morning.

Oh, and his hair is currently blue. Don't judge. Blue hair is awesome.

"Moria" means incident or occurrence.

* * *

Blue hair is always going to get you some negative attention, but I guess a nose piercing is a little overboard. Nanda tells me its fine, and that the gold stud looks good, but sometimes I wonder if she's just humoring me.

I stare up at the ceiling of my room, hands behind my head, bored out of my mind. I hear a car pull in the driveway, followed by the slamming of a door and the jangling of a key in a lock.

I sigh and shift my gaze to the large window dominating the wall opposite my door. My room is rather large, as it was originally supposed to be a den on the second floor of the house I share with Nanda.

Under the window is my collection of games and DVD's, numbering somewhere in the thousands. On the adjacent wall is my TV stacked precariously on top of my XBox and PS3. To my right, at the foot of my bed, is where my computer sits along with several black notebooks.

I hear Nanda walk into the kitchen, marked by the creaky door, and turn on the radio. _Pink Floyd_, I think idly to myself, running my fingers through my newly dyed hair. Its now a dark, icy blue rather than its normal lank black color. What possessed me to choose blue, out of all the other colors, I still have no idea.

I sigh again, rolling over onto my stomach.

"Kat!" Nanda yells up at me. "Come help me with the groceries!" I curse softly and get slowly to my feet. Coming out to stand at the top of the stairs, I can see all of the bags Nanda must have brought in from the car.

I pause with my hand resting on the pine railing, inhaling the smell of new carpet. We've only been in the house for two weeks, almost since the "incident"; cardboard boxes litter the house, making my klutzy nature more like a disorder.

Nands comes to stand at the bottom banister, hand on her jutting hipbone. "Hey there, Sunshine. I'm already in the kitchen so hurry up."

"Yeah, yeah." I grumble as she spins around to go back into the kitchen, fuchsia hair whipping out behind her.

I stomp down the stairs, grabbing two bags full of sushi ingredients as I go._ So demanding, that woman._ Nanda is already on the floor in front of the cupboard under the sink, stuffing sponges and vinegar next to the pipes.

She looks up at me and smiles, but I don't smile back. Her eyes soften, and I must have looked like a lost puppy or something, standing in the middle of the kitchen, because she makes a quiet "aww" sound in her throat.

I huff a little embarrassedly. "Where do you want these?"

"In the fridge. Move the milk to the door." I nod and set the bags in front of the stainless steel refrigerator. Since we moved in, we've only been out to eat, so our house has been torturously out of food for two weeks. "Oh, and when you're done, the bags on the first step are frozens, so take them downstairs to the big freezer."

"Right." I mumble, sticking a bottle of soy sauce next to the milk. The bags of raw fish and sheets of seaweed are the first editions to the icebox, making my mouth water for tonight's dinner. Cheap Chinese Food and McDonald's were getting tiring. I even kind of miss my mom's god-awful cooking sometimes. It can hardly be called edible, but it reminds me of what life used to be like before last year's moria, and the anniversary of said moria.

"Kat, the frozens." I jerk and realize I had been spacing out.

"Uh, right. Sorry." I grab the bags of ice cream and hamburger patties and walk down the hallway. I open the door under the stairs, but then stop before descending into the basement.

The scent of cleaners and dust waft up to me, causing my limbs to stiffen involuntarily; this scent is nauseatingly familiar.

You'd think this wouldn't surprise me, that this basement smells exactly like the one at my mom's house, but I haven't been into the basement yet. In fact, I've been avoiding it.

My hand unconsciously flits to my left forearm to finger the gauze pad that doesn't quite hide the large, sickly pinks scar standing out out from my pale skin.

Something rubs against my legs, jerking me from my thoughts. Gamzee purs temptingly at my feet, seeming to smile up at me with his cream clown-face markings. The rest of his fur is purplish gray, and its quite a pretty color, but his saggy gold eyes make him look stoned.

I smile a little and crouch down to scratch his velvety ears. "Hey, buddy." Gamzee cocks his whiskered head towards the basement, pausing his purring to growl offhandedly. I let a small giggle escape my lips as he starts licking my fingertips. "Yeah, I don't like it either."

"Kat?" I look up to find that Nanda is standing in the doorway to the kitchen, watching me with her jade-colored gaze.

Before the incident, I had been rather good at sensing when people were near, but, like my life, those senses had all but disappeared; I hadn't even heard her walk in.

Nanda's eyes are concerned, and I wonder if she had heard my little conversation with the fluffy goofball sitting at my feet.

"You ok, kid?" I chew my tongue, trying not to make eye-contact. Mom hadn't told Nanda much of what happened last year, or this year for that matter, and I know she's miffed about it, but Nanda never really asked either. I'm glad for this, but I can't deny that I hate these "are you ok, kid?" talks. "Kat?"

"I'm fine." I try to lie, but Nanda sees through that in a second. She crosses her arms and shakes her head.

"Kat, I know mom said you don't have to tell me anything, but I can't help you if we can't talk."

"We talk." I mumble half heartedly. Nanda sighs exasperatedly in response.

"Fine, but you can't keep going on like this." I don't respond and continue to scratch Gamzee's ears. "Kat, if you don't want to move back in with mom," I wince. "then you've got to open up." Leave it to Nanda to tell when I'm scared shitless. Don't ask why. I'm not going to tell you.

Gamzee rubs his head into my leg as Nanda comes over to sit next to me; I turn away a little. Gamzee jumps onto my bent knees, settling close to my chest so his furry head tickles my neck and chin.

"Kat, whatever happened a year ago, you need to get over it. You were doing completely fine until last month."

"This isn't about what happened a year ago." I murmur back, still refusing to look at her.

"Then something happened last month, and if we're going to get anywhere, you need to tell me." Ha! As if she'd even _want_ to know.

The smell of the basement finally gets to my head, and I stand abruptly, dropping Gamzee in the process. The goof just rolls over and trots away. "Kat?"

"I'm going to go take a shower." I leave before she can respond and take the stairs three at a time.

"But what about the frozens?"

"Do it yourself!" I slam my bedroom door behind me.

* * *

Dinner is silent save for the clicking of chopsticks and Gamzee's quiet purring under the table.

I take a bite of California roll and ignore Nanda's constant glances. We haven't spoken a word to each other; Nanda knows better than to provoke me.

"Your hair's bluer." Well, so much for that thought.

"Its just wet." I retort, ending her pry for conversation. She sighs and stabs a tempura carrot rather forcefully.

"You start school in a week. Do you have everything you need?" I nod.

"Yeah."

"Pencils? Paper?"

"Everything's still in my backpack." Still in my backpack since the day I never made it to school, since the day my already fragile life crumbled like a sandcastle in a Tsunami.

"What about charcoal?" My chopsticks pause on their way to my mouth. I had forgot about that.

Nanda finally smiles again, bending over to grab her purse from the couch. She plops it on the coffee table where we're eating at and rummages through the front pockets.

I watch silently as she pulls out a box of willow vine charcoal and sets it next to my plate.

"Thanks." I mumble, tucking the box into my sweatshirt pocket before returning to my food.

"No problem. There's an art store right next to my job." Right. Her job.

"When are you starting that again?" Nanda chews an onigiri thoughtfully.

"The day after tomorrow. You'll be on your own on saturday. You're fine with that, right?" I huff.

"Of course. This isn't the first time I've stayed home alone." And I'm seventeen, almost eighteen to boot.

"I know, but I worry about you, Kat."

"Yeah, yeah." Nanda looks ready to pulverize the remaining onigiri.

I finish the rest of my dinner quickly, dumping my dishes into the sink. I don't return to the table, fearing a restart of our conversation.

"I'm going to bed." Nanda is still sitting in the living room. "But I might watch a movie first."

"Brush your teeth." Is all she responds. I must have really pissed her off or something, because she doesn't even look up when I leave the room to go back upstairs.

So touchy.

* * *

My alarm clock says its four in the morning, but I hardly notice. I'm on my fourth romcom of the evening, and I'm not about to stop.

Actually, I can't name a single movie I've watched tonight; I haven't really been paying attention. Instead, I'm leaning against my bed, surrounded by a dozen pillows and blankets, a huge sketch book propped against my raised knee.

By now, my fingers are black and the floor around me is littered with tiny snubs of charcoal sticks, and even a few make-up sponges. I have my blending pencil clamped in my teeth and another dwindling piece of charcoal tucked in between my fingers.

Ok, I know what you're thinking. A romcom-watching artist? Nerd! But I'm not a nerd. Maybe I would be, but that would be under different circumstances, with a different past.

"Kat?" I look up. Nanda has her head poked through my cracked door. Her hair is mussed and she's in her PJ's, but her tired eyes tell me she hasn't slept yet.

I take my blending pencil out of my mouth and set down my charcoal.

"You're still up, Nadna?" It's normal for me to be up late, but Nanda is usually an early sleeper.

Nanda smiles a little guiltily. "You mind if I come in?" I nod, reaching for the remote to pause the romcom still playing on my TV. I stop on John Cusack laying in the middle of an ice rink. I guess I had been watching Serendipity.

Nanda timidly comes into my room and stands awkwardly in the doorway. I'm really not keen on revisiting our argument, so I turn back to my current drawing: some random chick in a dress with a fish on it. Don't ever ask inspiration what it smokes.

"Um, Kat. I want to talk about earlier."

"Get on with it then." She sighs. She seems to be doing that a lot lately.

"I just want to apologize." My charcoal bit stills over the tail of the fish. "I really shouldn't have pushed you like that. I know it's something that really bothers you, so I'll try to be more sensitive about it."

"Has this been keeping you up?" I don't see her expression, but I can hear her shifting her weight from foot to foot a little nervously.

"Mm, a bit. You know I can't stand leaving things unsaid." It's rather troubling trying to draw with your sister standing over you.

"If that's all, you can go to sleep now."

"Are you trying to dismiss me?"

"A little bit." I glance over to see her smiling.

"Fine, I'll get out of your hair. Go to bed soon, though, okay? It's late."

"Right." She quietly leaves, closing the door with a soft snap. I don't really want to turn on the TV again, but it's weird to be sitting alone in the quiet.

As I reach for the remote, I hear a car backfire somewhere close by. Normally I wouldn't give a fuck, but the sound was _really_ close by, so I can't help getting up to look out my window.

It's dark down my street in both directions, save for the few street lamps still working. A couple houses down has their porch light on, illuminating an old green volvo parked in front. There's someone leaning into the hood of the volvo, and I can faintly hear swearing through my window pane.

I watch for a minute, before feeling like a creeper, but as I'm turning back away, the person straightens and turns as well, looking right at me.

Nearly jumping out of my skin, I shoot backwards and tumble to my carpeted floor so I'm no longer visible from the street. My heart beats ferociously against my chest._ B-Blue... and red... eyes. How is that possible?_

I shimmy along my wall until I'm right next to my window and peak around the corner. The person is still looking in my direction, a complicated expression on his face.

I realize with relief that what I previously believed to be his eyes are really just weird 3D shades, hiding whatever color his eyes actually may be.

He stares at my window for several more seconds, before revolving on his low-heeled boots to refocus his attention on his clearly malfunctioning car.

I don't know shit about cars, so its not like I can go out and help him, but its really weird for me to be watching him, so I do the only thing I can think of: discreetly close the curtains. His gaze had burned right through me. Had he known I was there?

I shake my head and sit back down with my notebook, but I just glim at it for a minute. Then I flip to a new page and get out a fresh stick of charcoal, placing it to the paper to start drawing the strangest pair of shades I've ever seen.

* * *

**A/N**: First: Onigiri are rice balls or triangles wrapped in seaweed. Tempura is a way of frying something, in this case, vegetables.

Two: Glim. It's a word. It means to gaze or stare.

Thank you for reading the first chapter! Please review. I really, really want to improve my writing, and you can help by telling me how bad it is! Honestly, if you hate it, tell me why, and I'll work to improve it!

And yes, Gamzee is a cat. A fluffy, long hair, purple cat. This is a headcannon I will never get rid of now. Thank you random ideas at three o'clock in the morning XD

I promise the story will get better! I feel like I'm losing a lot of readers in the first chapter, so just trust me in that it'll get better. Please just try to keep reading; it would mean so much to me! ^-^

Thank you again for reading!

~Webs


	2. An Unwanted Reminder

**A/N**: Wow, ok, I'm a complete idiot. I accidentally updated the second chapter to be this one, so I had a repeat chapter, and people didn't know what the hell happened in the second chapter. Wow, I'm sooooo sorry to new readers. Hopefully I didn't lose any readers because I screwed up DX WHY DIDN'T ANYONE TELL ME I SCREWED UP?!

So, another chapter. Sorry for the semi-long wait. I was still figuring out some plot stuff, so it took me longer. But _now_ I have some stuff to get more into the story.

Also: Jade bomb. Yes, I dropped one. You'll just have to wait to find out how royally Karkat screwed up XD Bwah ah ah ah!

* cough cough *

So, heterochromia means to have two different-colored eyes, for those of you who don't know. I also used a word: "avulsed". I had already used yank, and I didn't want to use it again, so I used this instead. It means to remove quickly or forcefully. Also, I used a double negative near the end. Double negatives for the win!

Wow, I sound like such a loser right now.

Ok, there is a flashback in this, indicated by Italic font and past-tense first person. (ie. "walked", "ran", "talked" vs. "walk", "run", "talk")

I do not own Homestuck, Karkat, Sollux, Jade or Gamzee. I do however own Nanda, Illia and Catzee.

Thank you for reading! ~Webs

* * *

I don't want to wake up, but Nanda yanks back my curtains, sending me further into my comforter, groaning.

"Get up, Kat. It's three o'clock. You need to run around the block twice, and then take a shower. We're meeting your principal at five."

"I don't want to!" I whine, the sunlight piercing right through my blankets.

"You have to get your schedule, tour the school and meet all of your teachers. Do you really want to figure all this out on Wednesday?"

"If it means not getting out of bed right now, then _yes_." My comforter is avulsed and chilly fall air strikes every part of my body, causing me to cry out indignantly.

"Get up, Kat. I finally found your running shoes in the cooking pots." She leaves, closing the door behind her.

I sit up groggily, scanning my afternoon-lit room. Everything's the same, but I feel different for some reason. My eyes fall on my open sketch book lying next to my bed.

I reach out and pick it up, careful not to smudge the charcoal. I find myself looking at someone I honestly didn't expect to see.

I had drawn him sitting on a bench behind a window, looking out at the viewer. He has the same expression as the one last night; it's the only one I've seen on him, so its hard to imagine anything else.

I can't deny something about the stranger interests me. It isn't his shades or the boots he wore. No, it's something else that I can't quite put my finger on.

"Kat! Are you up?!" Nanda yells at me.

"Yeah!" I put down my sketchbook and slowly dress in sweatpants and black t-shirt. I yank a comb through my unruly locks and splash water on my face in the bathroom, ending my morning ceremonials; I'd brush my teeth after my shower later.

I hop down the stairs, pulling on my sweatshirt. Nanda had put my running shoes by the door, so I send a silent thank you to her before strapping them on.

I then open the door and leave the house.

* * *

Half an hour and four laps later, I'm walking back into my house, panting and sweating. I can smell rice pilaf and tomato soup cooking, and thank my lucky stars that Nanda is a good cook.

As I'm walking up the stairs, Nanda pokes her head around the kitchen door.

"Ah, you're back. Take a super fast shower; we're running out of time, 'kay?"

"'Kay." I wait until her pink hair disappears before taking the last few steps in one leap. I listen to Nanda and take the fastest shower I've ever taken. Coming back into my room with one towel around my waist and another over my head, I quickly slip into black jeans and a dark gray turtleneck. I leave my hair alone, as it has a habit of doing what I want it to after showers on its own.

I glance at my clock. _Four fifteen. I still have forty five minutes._ I grab my sketchbook and supplies and head back downstairs to the kitchen.

I slide onto a stool in front of the bar, just as Nanda is setting a bowl of soup and a plate of rice in front of me.

"Eat quickly." She tells me, getting her own bowl.

"We have time." I open my sketchbook, holding my spoon in my mouth.

"Do you have to do that while we're eating, Kat? You'll get charcoal in your soup." I ignore her and start sketching simultaneously with eating. Nanda sighs, dumping her rice into her soup.

"So who's the principal?" I ask, making small talk.

"Mr. Samson. He's a super nice guy, so don't be an ass while we're there." Ouch.

"If he's that nice, why don't you date him?" She punches my shoulder.

"Kat, you pervert!" I snicker, then watch out of the corner of my eye as Nanda leans over to observe my black strokes. "Who's that?"

"I dunno."_ I _hate_ people watching me work._ Don't ask. It's just this weird aversion I have.

"That looks like the principal's nephew." I look down and realize I had drawn that kid again accidentally.

I feel my ears grow hot and thank the lord my face doesn't flush easily. "The principal's nephew?" I ask shakily, trying to hide my discomfort.

Nanda is nodding her head, skooting my paper over in front of her.

"Yeah, he was wearing these weird shades when I went to enroll you. This looks exactly like him!"

"Well, I never met him before, so how can this be him?" I yank back my paper, flipping it shut.

"You ok, Kat? You seem upset."

"I'm not upset." I mumble, twirling my spoon slowly through my soup.

"Oh shit!" Nanda leaps to her feet, smacking me across the face with her flailing arms. "We're going to be late!" I massage my cheek in surprise, looking to the clock.

"What the hell, Nanda? We still have half an hour-" Nanda throws my jacket at me.

"Wrong! That clock is twenty five minutes slow!"

* * *

We make it to the school with two minutes to spare. Panting and dishevelled, Nanda signs us in and apologizes profusely to the secretary, a nice middle-aged woman with pronounced laugh lines.

I sit on the bench facing the long secretary's desk, resisting the urge to pull up my hood. I've always hated schools. They're big, crowded and loud; the three things I hate the most.

Nanda looks over her shoulder at me and smiles. I grimace back and she laughs. The secretary stands to shuffle some papers and sees me, eyes widening.

"Karkat Vantas?" I see with a jolt that I know the woman. Jade's mom.

"Illia?" She's grinning a grin to end all grins, coming around the desk to pull me into a hug.

"Karkat Vantas!" She squeals, more like her daughter than she'd ever believe. "I can't believe it's you!" She's jumping a bit now, and Nanda looks a little concerned, but I discretely wave her down behind Illia's back.

Illia pulls away a little, before rubbing her head into my cheek. A dull pang settles into my throat. She doesn't realize what seeing her is doing to me.

"How've you been, Illia?"

"Oh, you know." She tucks a strand of gray-laced chestnut hair behind her ear. "Ooh, the last time I saw you, you were this high!" She holds her hand out to the height of my waist. "I had no idea you were _that_ Vantas!" Illia looks over at Nanda. "I don't think we've met. I'm Illia Harley."

"Nanda. I'm Kat's sister." Illia let's go of me (thankfully) to shake hands with Nanda.

"It's nice to meet you, Nanda. I take it you haven't been here long?" Nanda shakes her head.

"Two weeks. We're still moving in."

"Oh, I know how that is, darling. You'll settle in soon enough." She turns back to me, putting her hand on my cheek. I keep a fake smile on my face to keep my emotions from cracking. As happy as I am to see Illia, memories I'd rather not see keep cropping up in between breaths. "How have you been, Karkat? It's been forever! I didn't even recognize you! Blue hair... and you've grown too!" Yeah, but not by much. Illia still looks the same, with her slender body, sparkling blue eyes and auburn locks, and though it has a few more gray hairs, they don't look out of place.

"So, Illia." Nanda interrupts, averting Illia's attention from me. "When did you move here?" I mouth a silent 'thank you' to Nanda and sit back on the bench while the two older women delve into past events.

"Ooh, Karkat must have been in fourth grade. It was so long ago! And so sudden! Your mother told me that you were in a boarding school, so I guess that's why we never met. Such a shame; Jade would have liked you!"

_Oh, shit._ They're on the subject of Jade.

Gulping, I excuse myself, muttering to Nanda that I'm getting water. Once in the brown-tiled hallway, I let out a shaky breath.

No matter what Illia would tell me, I know they moved because of me. _God, I hope Jade doesn't see me._ I lean my hands on the steel water fountain down the hall, inhaling slowly. There's no way Jade can't _not_ go to this school; her mom works here!

I sigh.

_"Go away, Kat! I hate you!" I watched her run up the steps to her house, unable to move my feet any further._

_"Jade! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" She whirled around on the top step. She looked heartbroken. Why? I couldn't fathom what Jade could be sad about. Anger I could understand, but _sadness_?_

_"Don't speak to me ever again, Karkat." She didn't make eye contact, as if she was afraid of what she'd see there. "I don't know you anymore."_

"You done?" A rather hoarse voice jerks me from my thoughts. I look up and nearly have a heart attack.

A tall boy with blue and red shades is standing over me, waiting for the water. I can't quite see through his shades to figure out his real eye color, but I can tell they're heterochromatic. One's obviously lighter than the other.

"You gonna keep thtaring at me like a retard, or can I get thome water?"

"U-Uh, yeah." I slip to the side, letting the kid bend over the fountain. "Sorry." He straightens, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"It'th no problem." Oh god, he has a lisp. "Tho. I haven't theen you around the thcool. You new?" I nod, more than a little perturbed that I'm looking at the mystery kid, and that he's kind of... cute. "Where're you from?"

"Skaia." I answer automatically. "I just moved."

"Ith that tho?" Wow, he has a habit of saying words that accentuate his impediment. "We have a couple other thtudents from Thkaia."

"Mm." For some reason, my neck is uncomfortably hot. _It's just the turtleneck, Karkat. You haven't worn one in a while_, I convince myself.

"Well, I gotta go." He sticks his hands in his tight pockets and starts walking away, before stopping to look at me over his shoulder. "The name's Thollux, by the way. Thollux Captor. Athk me if you ever need help with anything." He smiles, and I swear the ground could have dropped, and I couldn't have cared less.

* * *

**A/N**: THANK YOU FOR READING!I love you all!

Please review! I really, really want to improve my writing so please tell me what I screw up! You only learn by failing! Oh, but be specific, because I'm a bit of an idiot ^-^

So, thank you, and look forward to more Jade references, and some hints to Karkat's past. I have completely fucked up his life, and now I feel terrible -_-

But Sollux! You're get more of him too!^-^


	3. Bagels, Snow, and an Old Friend

**A/N**: Ok, this is really long, but don't expect chapters of this length often. I just wanted to get a lot done in this chapter, and finish setting things up so we can get to SolKat fluffiness.

Nanda now has a Troll-Tag!: ArduousUndertaker. Arduous means something that requires great amount of effort, such as an arduous "undertaking". Get it yet?

Ok, that was a fail.

Anyway, this chapter is getting more into Jade, and I've even thrown Kanaya in as the only person other than Nanda that Karkat talks to. I failed at keeping Kanaya in character, so I apologize for that. Any tips on how to keep her "Kanaya-ish" is greatly appreciated.

I do not own Karkat, Kanaya, Sollux, Jade, Vriska, or Egbert. I do however own Illia, Nanda and Catzee. Thanks!

~Webs

* * *

The glaring neon lights of my clock are all my eyes can focus on. Save for the green digits, my room in completely dark.

Events of the previous day circle around my mind, making sleep, or even rest, impossible. I've never been very good about processing things quickly. In fact, I had thought so much, I had tossed and turned quite a bit, and had effectively kicked my comforter half-way off the bed, scattering bits of charcoal dust into the air.

I sigh, running my hand over my face. I had watched the clock turn from three to four, four to five, five to six. The November weather refuses to let the sun rise, even when Nanda's alarm goes off at six-thirty.

Yesterday had not been a good day. Seeing Illia had definitely brought up some past bile, but something about "Thollux" had as well. Something about him is familiar, sickeningly so, but I can't quite put my finger on it.

I groan, shoving my pillow over my head. I hear Nanda get up and walk down the hall. I guess she had been on her way to the bathroom, but she stops outside my door.

She cracks it open, peeking into my room. "Kat, are you awake?" I debate ignoring her, but eventually turn my head to look at her.

"Yeah." Through the light bleeding in from the hallway, I see her clench her jaw.

"Have you been up all night?" I don't answer, burying my face back into my pillow. "Kat, what's wrong?" I really don't know why she bothers asking; it's not like I'm going to tell her.

And she doesn't know anything about what happened in fourth grade.

"I don't want to talk about it." My voice comes out muffled through my pillow's fabric. I hadn't needed therapy for what happened with Jade, but she had fucking moved. She had been so mad at me, she moved her entire family half-way across the state.

It's just like me to forget the college Nanda got into is in the same city that Jade is now living in.

"... go?" Nanda is saying.

"What?" I look up, cursing myself for spacing out again.

"I said there's a bagel shop down the road, and I hear its really good. You wanna go?" I look at her in disbelief.

"It's six-thirty. In the _morning_."

"If you're worried about it being closed, they open at five, so hurry up."

"You're making me get up?" Normally, she'd tell me to go back to sleep, maybe give me some kind of sleep aid. "And don't you have work today?"

"Not until twelve."

"Then why, by all things holy, are you up?" She smiles.

"Habit. Now, get out of bed. We're going to get bagels!" She's beaming when she whirls around to go take a shower.

"How the fuck is she so _awake_?"

* * *

"Ok, now that we're here, bagels sound amazing." Nanda smiles at me as I bend down to look at the assortment of pastries in the display case.

The shop Nanda brought me to is cozy, with just a few tables and warm, bright lights. The heater fights back against the cold biting outside, and the whole place smells of cinnamon. There's a nice looking employee standing behind the counter, her black hair and yellow eyes very inviting. She had the company's logo attached to the collar of her shirt in the form of a gold pin, looking something like a tree with two branches.

"I'll have an everything bagel with cheddar cheese." Nanda orders as I straighten.

"A strawberry one for me." The woman smiles.

"You got it."

"Oh, and a chamomile tea." Nanda adds, pulling out her wallet.

Sitting at a table in the corner, I glance over at Nanda questioningly. "You don't like chamomile tea." I say, less of a question and more of a statement.

"But _you_ do." She sets the steaming up in front of me. "And you look like you need it." I mutter my thanks, sniffing at the cup. I hate how well Nanda knows me sometimes. I haven't even lived with her my whole life. She had been in boarding school until two years ago, when she moved back in with our mom. I don't remember ever telling Nanda I liked tea. I haven't had it in a while, and certainly not in front of Nanda.

I take a sip, and fuck, I could have been in heaven. Nanda laughs.

"It's good then?"

"It's amazing!" Nanda smiles again and spreads cream cheese on her bagel.

"You should really see the look on your face." I stick my tongue out at her. She ignores me, taking a bite of bagel. "So, you gonna tell me why you were so out of it during our meeting with the principal?" _Hrk_.

"I wasn't out of it." I protest around a mouthful of strawberry goodness, a blush creeping up.

"What's your first period class then?" She knows I can't answer, so just continues. "C'mon, Kat. You didn't hear a word the principal said."

"Well, I had a lot on my mind!"

"So what's bothering you then?" She leans forward, and I respond by removing my elbows from the table. "Kat, you've been acting strange since Thursday. Don't think I haven't noticed." I sneer at her to cover up the fact that she's right.

"I'm always weird, Nanda. Besides, you weren't even around in fourth grade!" Shit. I hadn't meant to let that slip.

Nanda looks triumphant, but at the same time confused. "What has any of this got to do with fourth grade?" I look away, biting my tongue angrily.

By now I know Nanda isn't going to let up until I tell her something. I don't know any way around it other than to avoid the subject entirely.

"This whole bagel thing was just a ploy to catch me off guard, wasn't it?"

"Don't change the subject. You're dodging the question."

"So are you." Out of my peripheral, I see a look of angry disbelief on Nanda's face, and smirk. _Now we're even._

"Goddamn it, Kat. Why are you such an insufferable twit?"

"Well, it runs in the family." Nanda growls menacingly.

"Fine then. Don't tell me. I'll just arrange a dinner with Illia and Jade then." Nanda grins victoriously, but then there's a hot cup of tea colliding with her face.

I'm out the coffee shop door before I do something I'd really regret.

* * *

-CarcinoGeneticist started pestering GrimAuxiliatrix at 7:57 a.m.-

CG: I NEED YOUR HELP

GA: Did Something Happen With Nanda?

CG: YOU COULD SAY THAT

GA: What Did You Do This Time?

CG: HEY, IT WASN'T *MY* FAULT!

GA: Calm Down, Karkat. Freaking Out Isn't Going To Help The Situation.

GA: Now, What Happened?

GA: ... And Why Are You Up So Early?

CG: WELL, I COULDN'T SLEEP LAST NIGHT, AND AFTER NANDA GOT UP, WE WENT OUT FOR BAGELS- YOU KNOW WHAT, FUCK THIS. NANDA BROUGHT UP JADE.

GA: Ooh, This Sounds Serious. You Still Haven't Told Her Anything?

CG: OF COURSE NOT. WHAT KIND OF IDIOT DO YOU TAKE ME FOR?

GA: One That Refuses To Talk To His Sister.

CG: ... FUCK YOU.

GA: So What Did You Do To Make Her Bring This Up?

CG: WELL, I SAW JADE'S MOM YESTERDAY.

GA: Are You Serious? How?

CG: SHE WORKS AT THE SCHOOL I'M GOING TO BE GOING TO.

GA: You Mean The Harley's Moved To Derse, Where Nanda Is Currently Attending School?

CG: YEP. FUCKING BRILLIANT, RIGHT?

GA: Karkat, Perhaps You Need To Move Past What Happened In Fourth Grade. That Was Six Years Ago.

CG: KANAYA, SHE FUCKING *MOVED* BECAUSE OF ME. DO YOU REALLY THINK WE CAN JUST PRETEND IT DIDN'T HAPPEN?

GA: This Matter Still Puzzles Me. I Don't Think What You Did Was Particularly Dreadful or Scarring.

CG: HA HA, KANAYA. YOU KNOW JOHN STILL HAS A SCAR FROM IT.

GA: Forgive My Feeble Attempt At A Joke.

GA: So What Did You Do To End Your Bagel Date With Nanda?

CG: ... I THREW MY TEA AT HER.

-GrimAuxiliatrix ceased pestering CarcinoGeneticist at 8:08 a.m.-

CG: KANAYA?

CG: YOU STILL THERE?

-GrimAuxiliatrix started pestering CarcinoGeneticist at 8:09 a.m.-

GA: Forgive Me, I Had To Cry Over Spilled Tea.

CG: THE SAYING IS ABOUT MILK, DUMBASS.

GA: There Was No Mention Of Milk Until This Point. Did You Perchance Put Some In Your Tea?

CG: FUCK YOU.

I stare at my phone, anger knotting in my stomach. As much as I like Kanaya, she can be downright annoying sometimes.

GA: Karkat, You Can't Throw Tea At Nanda Every Time She Brings Up Jade, Because You Know It's Going To Happen Again, Especially Since You're Living In The Same City As The Harley's.

CG: MAYBE I SHOULD JUST STOCK UP ON TEA THEN.

GA: That Would Be Ill Advised Considering You Have Terrible Aim.

CG: SHUT UP.

GA: Karkat, Maybe We Should Talk On The Phone. Our Conversation Would Be Much More Lively.

CG: I DON'T REALLY GIVE A FUCK.

CG: ...

CG: FINE. WHEN CAN YOU TALK?

GA: Any Time After Today. I'm Designing A Dress For Rose At The Moment.

CG: THAT'S YOUR GIRLFRIEND, RIGHT?

GA: Yes Indeed.

CG: FINE. I'LL CALL YOU TOMORROW.

GA: It's Been A Pleasure, Karkat. Until Tomorrow.

-GrimAuxiliatrix ceased pestering CarcinoGeneticist at 8:12 a.m.-

I've known Kanaya for almost as long as Jade, ever since she moved to Skaia and started at Jade's and my school. She's the only one besides John and Jade who knows what happened, and how royally I fucked up.

I snap my phone shut and yank off my shirt. I had spilled fucking tea down the front when Nanda had threatened to force me and Jade into the same room again.

_Fuck. I thought she was serious._ I sigh, slipping into a Onerepublic band-tee. _I guess I should apologize to Nanda._

My phone chooses that moment to start ringing. I dive for it where its laying on my bed, nearly breaking my toe on the corner of my desk. Swearing, I flip it back open, clicking 'answer'.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Kat. Um, I'm just gonna head over to work, since I don't have anything else to do today. I won't be home until ten, so order a pizza, ok?" Nanda sounds nervous, as if I'm going to launch into a serious elongated paragraph of ranting and cursing.

Another sigh escapes my lips.

"Yeah, sure. Hey Nanda, sorry about earlier."

"Oh, it's fine. I still had my rain-coat on, so it was easy to clean up. I hadn't realized how touchy that subject was, so I'm sorry too."

"Nah, it's fine."

"Although... Kat, we really should talk about this. I want to know what I have to avoid so I don't get a face-full of tea again." I smile a bit, glad I hadn't completely fucked up our relationship. Call me a worst-case scenario person, but I had kind of expected her to send me back to Skaia to live with mom.

"Yeah, I guess we should."

"I'm at the office now, so I should go."

"Ok, see you tonight."

"See you tonight. Oh, and Kat, take a nap, okay? You really need to sleep."

"Will do. See you later."

"Bye." I hang up, but then stare at the screen for a moment. I was so glad I hadn't pissed her off, I hadn't really thought about what I was saying. I'll have to talk to her about Jade... _Fuck._

* * *

Having watched She's the Man, Serendipity, My best Friend's Wedding, The Hitch, The Ugly Truth and The Ideal Husband, I think I've had my fill of romcoms for the day.

I switch off my TV and turn back to my sketchbook, turning on my iPod at the same time. Secrets by Onerepublic starts playing in my ears as I start using feathery strokes to make locks of hair on my latest drawing. I guess it's some chick with glasses that looks kinda like Jade. _Shit. I really don't want to be thinking about this right now._

I give up on the drawing and slump against my bed. I really don't need memories of Jade when I'm still vulnerable from the incident. _God must really want to fuck with my life._ I shudder at the thought of going to school with Jade again. We haven't talked since she called me to tell me she was moving, and even that didn't really count as a conversation, more of Jade telling me what was going on, and then hanging up before I could even apologize.

I sigh, yawning. I hadn't listened to Nanda and taken a nap, making this fifteen straight hours without sleep. I know I should try, but that would leave my mind unoccupied, and that's something I _really_ don't want.

_"Are we gonna do this or what?" Vriska Serket whisper-yelled from the other side of path, grinning._

_"I don't really know about this." I admitted, eyeing the end of rope clutched in my hand._

_"Don't be a galumphing troll pod on Halloween, Karkat. This'll be fun!" She held up her end of the rope as if that would convince me._

_"I don't know what that means, Vriska."_

_"Karkat Vantas doesn't know what fun means? Stop the fucking presses."_

_"No!" I growled. "The other part. What the fuck is a troll pod?" She just grinned again, then glanced up the road._

_"Oh, here comes Egbert!"_

_"Vriska, I'm really not sure about this. Will this actually help?"_

_"Of course! Eliminate Eggbert, and Harley'll be all yours!" She snickered, flipping her lame eyepatch off at the same time, and sunk closer to the ground. "Tighten your end, Vantas." I obeyed, a little timidly. With both of us pulling the rope, there was an extremely effective trip rope strung across the path John Egbert would bike across in exactly ten seconds. I wondered again why I'm trusting the bitch of a bitch Vriska Serket. But what could I say? I was desperate and helplessly friend-zoned. "Ok, Vantas. Now's your chance to get the girl."_

* * *

I jump about a foot in the air as my phone starts ringing again. Heart pounding, I wipe the sweat off my face and answer the phone.

"H-Hello?"

"Hello, Karkat."

"Oh, h-hi Kanaya. I-Is something wrong?"

"Hm? Oh, no. Of course not. I was just calling to ask for your address." I stop searching the floor for my charcoal.

"What?"

"Oh, I just have a surprise to send to you, and I don't have your new address."

"What surprise?" After a chainsaw and some weird voodoo doll, I've learned to be suspicious of what Kanaya sends me.

"If you give me your address, you'll see in about two days."

"What are you sending me, Kanaya?" She sighs exasperatedly.

"Fine, I'll just ask Nanda. Talk to you tomorrow Karkat."

"H-Hey! Wait!" She hangs up, leaving me disgruntled, and at the same time curious. I ferociously punch 'end', spitting random swear words.

I look up to my clock. I must've fallen asleep, because it's now nine fifty-five. I groan, getting to my feet.

_Fuck, I hate thinking about Vriska._ One of things I had to cover in therapy about a year ago was my deep-seated hate for the fucking insane Serket.

I stretch and glance outside, before yelping and diving for the window. Snow! It was snowing! White is dusting the ground in a light layer of powdery fluffiness and the windowpane is ice-cold.

Ok, call me a little kid or some other shit, but it never snows in Skaia. It's warm most of the year, and when it does get cold, it only rains unceasingly for two months.

And actually, I hate the cold, so even I don't know what I'm so excited about. I had seen snow before, and I despise ice, because it causes me to trip at the worst possible moment without fail, such as the time of my first kiss, but that's another story entirely.

I'm about to open my window and stick my head out to catch a couple flakes on my tongue when I recieve a text message. Swearing a bit, I open it.

-ArduousUndertaker started pestering CarcinoGeneticist at 9:59 p.m.-

AU: Hey, K t. I'm on my w y home. See you in bit.

-ArduousUndertaker ceased pestering CarcinoGeneticist at 10:00 p.m.-

I snicker at Nanda's text. I had dropped her phone into a puddle once, and for some reason, she can't type a's normally anymore.

Then I realize I have to talk about Jade when Nanda gets home.

"Fuck." I scramble around my room, grabbing my winter coat, gloves and a scarf. I shove my drawing supplies into a messenger bag, then throw a tube of chapstick in as an afterthought; cold has a habit of cracking my lips, I won't deny that.

I nearly face-plant on my way down the stairs, but save myself at the cost of skinning my elbow on a stray stack of cardboard boxes. I slip into my black high-tops, yank on my jacket and gloves and loop my scarf around my neck, leaping out the front door. Let's just say for the moment that I _really_ don't feel like talking to Nanda, especially after my dream of Vriska.

I shudder and almost faceplant again on the icy step right outside my door. _It's going to be a long night._

* * *

**A/N**: THANK YOU FOR READING! YOU MEAN THE WORLD TO ME!

I also want to thank Reviewers, Favoriters, and Followers. You have no idea how much I appreciate you!

I owe credit to the line "serious elongated paragraph of ranting and cursing" to DeCodeThis56, and her amazing review! Thank you again! And hopefully there's enough Karkat swearing in this one to satisfy your rambling needs XD

Please, please, PLEASE review! I can only improve my writing if you tell me what I screw up! Tell me what doesn't make sense or is just complete crap, and why, and I'll work to fix it! But be specific, because I'm a bit of an idiot -_-

Thank you all again!

~Webs


	4. The Stranger in the Park

**A/N**: Ok, before anyone asks, I CANNOT WRITE SOLLUX. God, he's so fucking difficult to emulate! If he sounds OOC, that's because he is, and its not my fault Andrew Hussie made him such a bitch to write as.

Ok, I don't normally swear that much, but Karkat is wearing off on me. Gomen.

So this chappie is from Sollux's perspective, which is something I hadn't planned on doing, but I wanted to show a different side of Karkat, if you will, so I tried my hand at Sollux, failing beyond miserably.

A Trojan Horse is a kind of virus, by the way, if you were wondering.

And the virus Sollux sends to his uncle really exists. My friend got it. Can you imagine Nyan Cat playing constantly in the background? It's pretty funny, right? XD

Anyway, I don't really like this chapter, AND WHAT IS ROMANCE. I can't figure out how to write the dynamacy (is that a word?) between Sollux and Karkat, but hopefully I can work it out by the next few chapters, because major fluff is coming XD

I do not own Karkat or Sollux. They belong to Andrew Hussie. I do however own Nanda.

Caio,

~Webs

* * *

**BE THE LISPY TEENAGER CURRENTLY RUNNING AWAY FROM HIS UNCLE**

_Wow, what a douche._ I kick a pebble in front of me, shoving my hands deeper into my jacket pockets.

Once again, I had pissed off my uncle to the point of him grounding me. Luckily for me, its easier than coding a trojan horse to climb out my window, so I had done so, and am now currently walking through the park a couple blocks from my house.

The trees are already bare thanks to the early autumn we had, and most of the leaves have already decomposed, leaving the ground bare as well.

I kick the rock again, sending it flying further than I had intended. It nearly hits a lonely pigeon, which squawks and flies away. I stop walking and look up at the gray sky, my breath coming in puffs. It had gotten steadily colder the past few weeks, welcoming cold rains and gusts of wind that almost sweep the kids that usually play in the park away. Right now, there are no kids playing. The park is completely empty thanks to said bad weather.

I sigh, running my fingers through my hair. I really hadn't expected my uncle to be so angry at me sending him a harmless virus. It only started opening random cat videos on his desktop, but shit flew off the handle like shit wanted absolutely nothing to do with the handle.

Something cold hits the back of my neck, causing me to look back up. To my surprise, snow is falling from the sky like ash from a bomb fallout.

Ok, that was depressing, so we're just going to move on.

It starts snowing faster and faster, until the ground is covered in at least two inches. I don't move from my place on the path winding through the desolate park, with its dead trees and unoccupied benches.

Wait, that isn't right. One bench _is_ occupied. Just ahead of me, back to the path I'm currently on, is someone sitting on a bench, and it looks like they're holding a notebook. I can't tell if they're a dude or a chick, since their build is rather average, and a bit on the small side. They're wearing a knee-length ochre brown coat and have a bright red scarf wrapped around their neck. I can see little clouds rising from in front of them, and they start to waft back towards me, as if beckoning me to get closer.

Without even realizing I'm doing so, I'm walking towards the bench. Pausing about a foot away from the back, I see that it's a sketchbook and not a notebook. The person, whom I see to be a young man, has a glove on their right hand, but not their left. His gloveless hand is holding a stick of what looks like charcoal, and is furiously sketching the snowy scene in front of him.

I compare the drawing the actual scene, and damn, if it hadn't been in black, the drawing could have been a photo. But there's an anomaly in the middle.

I quickly check the scene to make sure. _Yep, he added that figure._ There's a person walking away from where the guy sits in his drawing that isn't there in real life. _Was he there before now, or did this kid just add it?_

Call me a creeper for not announcing my presence to the kid, but call _him_ stupid for not seeing my fucking breath. Ok, that was weird.

"Aw, fuck." The kid blatantly swears to no one. If I didn't talk to myself as well, I would call him crazy. "My hands are freezing!" He's flexing his fingers now, trying to get circulation going again.

"Maybe they'd warm up if you put your gloveth on." Ok, judging by his reaction of flipping the fuck out, maybe I should have told him I was there first.

"What the fucking hell man!" He's yelling at me from where he sits on the icy ground, the snow littered with charcoal and his notebook.

Instead of helping him up, I just stare at the kid, and the face I can now see. He's rubbing his head, mussing his icy-blue hair in the process. He has quite the perfect nose, brushed with just a few freckles. His eyes are a burgundy-red color that normally wouldn't go well with his hair, but he must have extremely well trained eyes to get the particular shade that went together beyond beautifully. Wait, beautifully? _Fuck. What the hell am I thinking?_

Our gazes connect, and his mouth drops in surprise. I have no idea why, unless I know this kid from somewhere...

"Sollux Captor." My name gets caught in their air on its way to me, like a knife through fresh honey. When I finally do process that he knows my name, I'm also processing that his nose and ears are a lovely shade of red from the cold, and is that a blush playing at his cheeks?

"D-Do I know you?" He looks a bit pissed at this.

"I'm the new kid from Skaia, fuckass." Ooh, isn't he such a delight? "We met yesterday at school." He gets to his feet, slapping snow from the back of his coat. He starts picking up his charcoal bits and what looks like make-up sponges. Ok, what?

As he's reaching for his notebook, I move forward and pick it up for him. "Here." I hand it to him. He eyes me a little uneasily as he takes it. "Hey, thorry I didn't remember you, dude. I thee a lot of people around."

"As the principal's nephew, I expect so." If that was said with any tone other than the cold one he used, it would have sounded extremely creepy.

"How do you know that?"

"Nanda." Is all he says, stuffing his things back into the black messenger back that was laying on the bench.

I try not to sound annoyed when I say "I don't know who Nanda ith, geniuth." A look comes to his face that could be labeled as aghast.

"Shit." He yanks back his sleeve to yelp at his wrist. At this point, I'm a little disturbed, but then I notice a strip of gauze wrapped around his forearm, hiding some sort of injury. Cutting? Looking at the guy, I highly doubt that. He seems pretty stable to me, despite the fact that he's now jerking around, looking for something. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!" He's really frantic now, on his hands and knees, searching through the snow.

"What are you looking for?"

"A white bracelet." He mumbles distractedly. A bracelet. A _white_ bracelet, in the _snow_. Some day I'm having.

I crouch down and start looking too. I'm unfortunately unlucky enough to be caught without gloves; those are kept in the closet next to the front door, which I was unable to get to whilst escaping through my window.

My fingers brush something warm, and I realize it's the kid's hand. He doesn't even notice, the oblivious fuck, but I do, and it sends a jolt through my arm.

I turn away quickly, kinda scared of the warmness in my cheeks. Hopefully he'll just take it as a product of the cold.

I move a little ways off so as not to bump into him again, and step on something hard. I lift my foot and cock my head at the object. It appears to be a really small arrowhead attached to a band of braided white thread by a small silver loop. I pick it up and inspect it. It looks handmade, but very well done.

"Hey, ith thith what you're looking for?" I hold up. He takes one look at it, before diving forward to grab it from my fingers.

"Thank the fucking lord!" He slips it back onto his wrist, adjusting the drawstring to tighten it. "Thanks so much!" His smile throws me off for a second, then a stinging brings my attention to my finger. Little droplets of blood are dripping from the skin ringing my fingernail. How the fuck did that happen? "Shit, you're bleeding dude."

"Thank you for being obthurvant, fuckath." He doesn't wince at the insult, rather grabs my hand sticks my finger in his mouth**.**

* * *

**A/N**: Bwa ah ah ah! I'm leaving you all at that.

Once again, Sollux is a bitch I'll probably never be able to write, so don't expect any more chapters from his perspective.

I want to thank all reviewers, followers, favoriters and readers. You have no idea how much you mean to me.

Please review so I can improve my writing. Tell me what's crap, and why, and I'll fix it! Be specific though, since I'm probably the biggest idiot you'll ever meet -_-'

Anyway, caio for now,

~Webs


	5. Non-Perverted Sucking, and Smiling?

**A/N**: Two chapter in one day? What? I'm just having so much fun with this story, especially because I think I've fallen in love with blue-hair Karkat.

Don't expect two chapters a day. EVER. THIS IS A FLUKE THAT WILL NEVER HAPPEN AGAIN.

Ok, so not much to say, other than I think Nanda was the worst idea ever for this story, because I'm having so much trouble trying to fit her in as a main character that fits with the humanized trolls. God, I don't even know what the hell I'm talking about.

ANYWAY, thank you to all reviewers, favoriters, followers and readers! YOU MEAN THE FUCKING WORLD TO ME!

Although, if you're reading, can you please favorite or follow so I know people are actually reading this? Sometimes I get a little paranoid, and... Well, do whatever you want.

This chapter is really bad, so I apologize for its crapiness.

I want to thank Cheshire Blue Kitten for your amazing review, and that everyone should check out her Mad Hatter poem. IT'S AMAZING. (╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻

Ok, caio for now,

~Webs

* * *

**BE THE UNCOUTH BLUE HAIRED YOUTH CURRENTLY SUCKING ON A STRANGER'S FINGER**

It's something I grew up doing, so it seemed the right thing to do. If you're not gushing blood, lick it. My dad taught me that when I was five.

Apparently my family is the only one's who does this, because the look of surprise that comes to Sollux's face could be bordering on homicidal.

I quickly remove his now slobbery digit and turn to my bag to grab the little first-aid kit that's hidden there to try to cover up the awkwardness.

Sollux is just standing there, staring at me blankly. Really, a simple thing like this shouldn't have short-circuited his brain. Unless...

I shake that thought from my mind and start peeling open a bandaid. What had the fuckass cut himself on anyway?

Then I remember how sharp the arrowhead Jade found for me could be, if pressure was applied at the right angle.

I stick the band-aid onto Sollux's finger taping it down. He hasn't moved a muscle, causing me some concern, so I prod his cheek, but even that doesn't break his empty gaze. Finally I pluck up the courage to slap him lightly across the face.

He jerks, and seemingly automatically slaps me back. I honestly hadn't been expecting that, so I stand in post slap-reciprocation position for a second, before Sollux starts to apologize profusely.

"Holy thit! Thorry!" While I had originally wanted to slap him again, the look of guilt on his face now makes me stop.

"I-It's fine." I wave him down, rubbing my cheek. He had slapped me _way_ harder than I had slapped him.

"Dude, I'm _tho_ thorry! That wath kind of knee-jerk..."

"I said it's fine. I slapped you first anyway." He looks really guilty now, so I cease massaging my cheek and grab my bag again, pretending to glance at my wrist. "Um, it's getting late, so I better go."

"Y-Yeah. Hey, when do you thtart thcool?" I stop for a moment.

"Um, Wednesday."

"Why not Monday?"

"Nanda wants a couple more days to settle in." Actually, I have no idea why I'm telling him this. I'm not one to talk to people normally, and I tend to piss off people, so... "Why do you ask?" Sollux shrugs.

"No reathon. Jutht curiouth." I can't help but let a small laugh escape my lisps. I mean lips.

I burst out laughing. Sollux cocks his head questioningly, sticking his hands in his pockets. "Ith thomething funny?"

"H-Ha, no. I-I mean..." I'm a little hot now, now that his attention is on me. "Y-You just use a lot of words with s's in them." And that was undeniably cute. Shit, cute? Where the fuck did that come from?

"I don't like to pretend I don't have an impediment. Thith ith who am, tho thcrew all the haterth." Fuck, that's adorable. Wait. Adorable? When did I start actually _sounding_ like the romcoms I watch?

I shake my head vigorously.

"That's cool, man. Well, I really should be going. I'm actually supposed to meet my sister."

"Ah, ok. Yeah, I thouldn't be here either. I'm technically grounded." I can't tell if he just threw that out there to keep the conversation going, or if he's wanting my sympathy.

It appears to be the first, since he isn't looking at me expectantly or anything. He's staring hard at the ground, jaw tight.

"Oh, um, that's rough. Look, I really should-" I'm interrupted by a chorus of Trouble by P!nk, coming from my phone. I blush, reaching for it quickly, then realize Sollux is pulling out his phone too.

We look at each other for a second, both holding our phones awkwardly in our hands. Then we both turn away, answering them.

"Hey, Nanda."

"Oh, thank the lord. Where the hell are you?" I wince at the worry in her voice.

"I'm at the park. Sorry I didn't tell you. I just needed some fresh air."

"You're lucky I've only been home five minutes, mister. You better get your sorry ass back right now, or I'm taking away your TV."

"Are you serious?"

"Completely." With that, she hangs up. I just stand there a second, pulling my anger back under control. My shrink had told me to think of it like pulling a bucket up from a well, whatever the fuck that meant.

"Yeah, I'll be back thoon. Thorry. Don't tell uncle? Thankth." Sollux snaps his red and blue phone shut, and turns back to me. "Um, well, thee you monday."

"Yeah." I stuff my phone into my jacket pocket. "See you." I wave unadroitly, and start walking away.

"H-Hey, wait!" I look at him over my shoulder.

"What?"

"You didn't tell me your name." Oh. Right. Stupid Karkat.

"Karkat Vantas." He smiles finally, running his fingers through his black hair.

"It'th nithe to meet you, Karkat. Thee you later."

"S-See you." Don't ask about why my heart is pounding uncomfortably against my ribs; I don't have a fucking clue.

* * *

"Nanda, I'm back!" I stomp the snow from my freezing feet, and realize I needn't have yelled, because Nanda is standing at the end of the short hallway the front door opens into, leaning against the hall-closet.

"Welcome back, Kat. You wanna explain why you were at the park at ten-thirty?" I wince again, and occupy myself with removing my scarf and gloves. "Kat?"

"I told you I just needed fresh air."

"You could have at least called me." _God, why does this sound like a stupid soap opera?_ I take off my jacket and make my way towards the stairs, but Nanda sticks out her arm to stop me. "No way, mister."

"I'm tired. I want to go to bed."

"Liar. You're just going to stay up another six hours watching stupid chick flicks." _Oh, she did _not_ just go there._ I slowly turn my head to glare at her.

"They're not_ chick-flicks_." I hiss. "They're _romantic comedies_."

"Same difference, squirt."

"Stop calling me names. It won't make me want to listen to you." She sticks her tongue out at me. "I went out for a walk, I came back, and I said I was sorry. You said yourself you had only been home five minutes."

"That doesn't change anything. I still had no idea where you were."

"And you called my phone. If I hadn't picked up immediately, then you would have the right to be mad." She sighs, and- what the fuck? She's smiling now. _Smiling_.

"It's nice to see you're fighting again, Kat. I was worried you'd end up becoming another obedient drone you call high-school students."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" She sighs, shaking her still-smiling head.

"Nothing. Go on up to bed." I stare at her incredulously. No way was the fight was over yet.

"What the hell just happened?" Nanda straightens and turns away, walking into the kitchen.

"You're so thick, Kat. Oh, I clipped Gamzee's claws last night, so you can let him back into your room."

* * *

"God fucking creeper bitch..." I mutter several more unsavory things about Nanda, pulling off my shirt. Nanda is unceasingly cryptic, especially when we fight, so I always end up not knowing an ounce of fuck.

Gamzee watches me stomp around my room, gathering my pajama pants and favorite Pink Floyd tee-shirt, with his stupid sadistic grin on his face. How the fuck was he born with a face like that anyway?

I grumble, plopping down onto my bed with my head against the wall, feet over the side, right next to Gamzee. As soon as I hit the mattress, Gamzee starts purring like a maniac, jumping onto my chest to nuzzle his head into my chin.

"Thanks for not being a bitch, Gamz." I'm guiltily thankful that Nanda had trimmed his claws, because when they aren't, they're like fucking daggers, and I can't even let him into my room for fear of being called an emo.

I laugh, nearly uprooting Gamzee. Everyone thinks I'm emo anyway, so who cares?

I roll over onto my side, Gamzee tumbling onto my comforter, hissing once angrily before restarting his pur to snuggle back under my chin.

I stroke his ears, thankful and at the same time depressed that he's my best friend. Kanaya's great and all, but I still feel uncomfortable around her sometimes. _But not around_ that _guy._

That thought hits me rather hard, making me turn over yet again, groaning. _Shit_. Why is the one person I can stand being around some freak with heterochromatic eyes and a lisp?

_"It'th nithe to meet you, Karkat. Thee you later."_

Fuck. Why the hell am I smiling?

* * *

**A/N**: God, it feels sooo creepy to write about Gamzee nuzzling Karkat O.o

Anyway, Solkat fluff, and the resolution of Karkat-sucking on Sollux's finger-bit. Not quite as exciting as I had hoped, but I'm tired, and this is the second chapter I'm uploading SO BE HAPPY.

Most of this was written in a half-sleep daze during Modern World History today, because I have terrible insomnia, so please excuse confusing sentences or situations, but tell me about them so I can fix them. Be specific, 'cause I'm an idiot, 'kay?

Please review so I can improve my writing. Whatever I screw up, I want to know about! I won't bite ^-^

Oh, and tomorrow's chapter will probably be up later in the day, 'cause I have a dark-room class from ten-to-two, and I still haven't written it yet.

So yeah, caio for now,

~Webs


	6. Hints of Past and Fillers

**A/N**: I was going to upload this yesterday, but I finished after eleven thirty, so I thought I'd just wait until morning. I wrote this while I was really sleepy, so it's probably suuuper bad, so please forgive me.

Ok, a couple things. First is that there are two flashbacks in this chapter, and I don't know if the transitions in and out of them make sense, so if they don't please tell me so I can find another way.

Second: I didn't exactly say how much time has past, but the chapter starts out on Tuesday, then the next day is Wednesday, the first day Karkat said he'd start school. I hope it made sense in the story.

Third: THANK YOU ALL FAVORITERS, FOLLOWERS, REVIEWERS AND READERS! YOU MEAN THE WORLD TO ME!

I do not own Karkat, Jade or Sollux. Andrew Hussie does. I do however own Nanda and Illia, as well as Mr. Samson and Ms. Martin, though I really don't care about those two.

Anyway, thank you all for reading and reviewing this! I really, really appreciate it, and you all encourage me to keep writing, so thank you for that too!

Oh, and I don't own Pink Floyd or Linkin Park. They belong to themselves and their record companies.

Oh, and sorry for how short this is. I wanted a longer chapter next time, so this one is kind of short.

~Webs

* * *

I guess I should be happy I can finally draw him smiling, but three days straight of no sleep isn't improving the skill of said drawing.

"Kat, are you even listening?" I look over at Nanda, who's sitting at the far end of our new couch. Some stupid sitcom is playing on a TV I'm not entirely sure is bigger than mine, and there's an empty bowl of popcorn between us. "I asked if you're ready for school tomorrow."

"I'm ready."

"You have your schedule, and your textbooks?"

"Everything's in my backpack." Nanda sighs.

"I'll have breakfast ready at seven-thirty, and classes start at eight, so make sure you're done with your shower by then."

"I'll just take one tonight." I return to my drawing, and wince at the poor quality. Resigning myself, I flip to a new page and start over.

Nanda is silent until I have the basic outline done and have started on his hair. Then she stands, turning off the TV.

"You should go do that now, Kat. It's almost ten." I nod, but make no move to get up. "Kat, I bought some new insomnia stuff today, so I want you to try it, ok?"

"Fine."

"And you should call mom." My charcoal stick snaps in half in my hand. I keep my face straight so Nanda doesn't see, but she's way too observant for that. "It's not her fault Michael was an ass, Kat. He just never showed her that side of him."

"You don't know the half of it." I mumble angrily. So mom had literally told Nanda _nothing_.

_Like an explosion, he came at me and shoved me against the wall, pinning my left arm above my head. I tried to push him off with my free hand, but a quick punch to my stomach effectively stopped my attack._

_He leaned his sneering face into mine, acrid, sickening putrid breath choking my lungs._

"I'm not calling her." I look up at her, trying to mask my pleading with anger. Thank the lord she sees through that, and sighs again, features softening.

"Fine, I'll call her. 'Tell her we're settling in." Her eyes glance to the boxes still littering the floor everywhere. "For the most part."

"Thanks Nanda." She smiles.

"No problem. Now get off your ass and take a shower."

* * *

Whatever Nanda had given worked wonders, because I was asleep in minutes and I nearly slept through my alarm clock.

And now I'm rushing to get dressed in my most toned-down outfit so as not freak out my classmates quite yet. I jump down the stairs, combing my hair with my fingers all while stuffing one of my smaller sketchbooks into my backpack along with my box of supplies.

Nanda is already in the kitchen, spreading honey and peanut butter on toast. She smiles as I slump onto the stool next to hers.

"Good morning, sunshine." She pushes a plate of toast in front of me. "Eat quickly. I have to go to work after I drop you off at the school."

"Right." I take a bite, getting honey on my chin.

"I'll pick you up at three, then drop you off here before I go back to work. You can go out if you want, but I want you to call me when you leave and when you get back."

"Alright, _mom_." I tease, finishing off my toast. Nanda just shakes her head, sipping her coffee. I honestly can't fathom how she drinks that shit.

Nanda puts down her empty mug and grabs her purse.

"Ok, you ready?"

"Yep." I hop off the stool and yank on my jacket, slinging my scarf around my neck.

Once we're in the car, Nanda turns the heat on high before using a squeegee to get the snow off the windshield. She gets back into the car and pulls out.

It's only about five minutes to my school, but I'm thankful for the car, because there's still snow on the ground and I have no winter shoes to speak of. Nanda is humming some Pink Floyd song, sounding a bit like Another Brick in the Wall, as she turns in my school's parking lot. Derse High looks a bit like a prison; its main building is where all the classrooms are, and on its sides are two other buildings housing the gym and the cafeteria. Students are flooding into the main building, huddling in groups ranging from two to ten to keep back the cold.

Nanda pulls into a spot and turns off the car. I look over at her in surprise; I don't need someone to show me to the office.

"I have to sign you in." She answers my look. "They won't let you attend any classes otherwise." I huff.

"How protective of them."

"Apparently there was a shooting last year, and now they check you ID's at the door every morning." Brilliant. I'm attending a school where forgetful fucks like me don't get to go to school if they forget their ID. "Well, let's go, sunshine." I stick my tongue out, but open the door, swinging my Linkin Park backpack over my shoulder.

Nanda and I walk up to the school, and I get several loathing glances from the jocks, eyes focussed only on my hair. Perhaps I shouldn't have dyed it? Ha! Fat chance.

_"Hair black as ash. Just like your dad, eh?" I could see bits of food in his teeth and could smell the alcohol on his breath. I knew he was drunk, that he wasn't thinking straight, but that didn't stop me from loathing him. "Hair black as ash. Just like _death_." Suddenly, I knew why he was here._

"Kat, watch your step." I jerk back to the present, and narrowly miss tripping on the doormat outside the main office. Nanda opens the door for me, and I know _she_ knows I'm not going to learn fuck today in my classes. She's smiling kindly.

"Thanks." I mutter.

"No problem." I had unfortunately forgotten that Illia was working here, so I get a painful shot of memories when she smiles at me. Nanda walks right up to the desk, while I hang back, avoiding Illia's gaze. "Hi, I'm just here to sign Karkat in."

"Sure thing. Let me get the sheet from Mr. Samson, then we can call someone from his first period class to show him around."

"Thanks." Illia stands and walks through the door behind her desk to the principal's office. She returns not a minute later with a sheet of paper.

"Ok, I just need you to sign here, and here, then have Karkat sign here, and you'll be all set." I sigh and join Nanda at the counter. Once she's done her bit, I sign my name at the bottom of the sheet. "Now, can I see your schedule?" I pull the crumpled piece of paper from my pocket and hand it to her. "Ok, it looks like you've got Art first, so I'll go call Ms. Martin to send one of her more... _reliable_ students to show you the classroom." Illia smiles, and I can't help but smile back.

"Thank you." Illia has a quick conversation on the phone with who appears to be Ms. Martin, then puts her hand over the receiver and turns to me.

"Do you happen to know anyone who goes to this school?" I immediately think of Jade, but still shake my head. Illia turns her attention back to the phone. "No, he doesn't. Yes, I think that he'd be best. Yes, Mr. Vantas will be in the office. Thank you, Ms. Martin." She hangs up. "Your escort will be here in a few minutes. Feel free to have a seat while you wait." Illia returns to whatever she had been working on before, leaving Nanda and I to our own devices.

"Well, I have to go to work. See you at three?"

"Yeah. See you." Nanda smiles at me on last time, then leaves. I sit on the bench by the window, tucking my backpack by my legs. I'm dozing off a little bit when someone pokes their head through the open office door, rapping their knuckles on the doorjamb.

"Illia, Mith Martin thent me to pick up the new thtudent."

* * *

**A/N**: Bwa ha ha ha! Another cliffhanger!

Yup, ok, this chapter was nothing but filler. I guess there are two flashbacks that are important, but most of the rest is just crap. So sorry.

Please review so I can improve my writing! Sometimes I can't find my mistakes, and you do, so tell me so I can fix them! Be specific because I'm and idiot who can't read minds, 'kay?

And anyone with fluff ideas, your suggestions would be greatly appreciated, because even though I have the plot figured out, I don't have all the fillers I need. Even if its just a two sentence scenario, you'll still get major brownie points! ^-^

Anyway, caio for now.

~Webs


	7. I'm Not Gay

**A/N**: Ok, I know I said this would never happen again, but alas, it has: two chapters in one day. I promise it won't ever happen again.

I guess this one isn't as long as I had promised previously, and it's mostly just crappy filler like the last one, so I sincerely apologize.

All of your wonderful reviews have encouraged me to try my hand at another Sollux chapter, so here it is. Another crappy chapter completely out of character.

I just want to say that I feel like Sollux would be able to "face his own feelings" first, for lack of a better term. Karkat would take longer to even get his head straight (or gay, if you think about it), so I have written Sollux accordingly.

Also, yes I ship DavexJohn, among others, but they will not be a main factor in this story, so don't get your nickers in a twist. I have already made references to KanayaxRose, and I thank all of you for not saying anything about it, since it does not contribute drastically to the story. I will be making references to other ships, probably including EquisxNepeta, EridanxFeferi, and I would put TavrosxGamzee in there if Gamzee wasn't a cat.

Anyhoo, thank you everyone for your continued support, and I love you all, in a non-creepy way.

Caio for now,

~Webs

PS: Um, after a bit of a strange review, yes, I know Sollux is indeed gay, he's just in denial at this point, so um... yeah.

* * *

**BE THE LISPY YOUTH BORED OUT OF HIS MIND IN ART CLASS**

Easy enough, since I _am_ bored out of my mind. I mean, oil pastel? Really? As if I hadn't covered _that_ in first grade.

"Don't be afraid to attack the paper," Ms. Martin is saying. A kid with blond hair and shades raises his hand from where he sits at the back of the classroom, next to a buck-toothed black-haired kid with glasses.

"Ms. Martin, can you please define 'attacking the paper'?" The glasses kid snickers, but Ms. Martin ignores him.

"You want to hear a faint clicking noise when you're making the strokes. Make them deliberate; don't be timid." She looks like she's going to go on another rant, but the phone on her desk interrupts her. "Excuse me." She picks it up, listens, answers a few questions, then listens again, before nodding and hanging up. I see "Shades" slip his hand into "bucktooth's", and ponder again the anomaly our school is. Seriously, I swear everyone is gay or bi here.

_Except you, dumbass. Why else do you think there's no eligible girls? Fuck, did you just think the word 'eligible'? What century do you think you're in?_ I shake my head, leaning my chair back onto two legs. I refocus in on what Ms. Martin is saying to catch the name "Captor", and nearly have a heart attack.

"Mr. Captor, since you've already done pastels in the past, could you please go up to the main office and get the new student?"

"Y-Yeah, thure." New student? What new student?

"You can leave your things here." She returns to the lesson as I leave the classroom. _Fuck, I should probably start paying attention more._ I take the steps leading from the first floor to the ground floor four at a time, an easy feat for my long legs.

I find my way to the office, and poke my head in through the open door. Illia, our secretary, is sitting at her place at the desk, obviously occupied. No one else seems to be in the office. Had someone else already gotten the new student?

I knock on the doorjamb, causing Illia to look up.

"Illia, Mith Martin thent me to pick up the new thtudent."

"Ah, yes, welcome. Mr. Vantas, your escort is here." He had escaped my vision by sitting to my direct left, hidden behind a massive fake bush. He's standing now, swinging his backpack over his shoulder and smiling at me.

"Well, long time no see." _I'm not gay, I'm not gay, I'm not gay._

* * *

The chorus of "I'm not gay's" in my head continue as I lead Karkat silently back downstairs. Could he look more perfect, with his blue hair still mussed from sleep and lips chapped from the cold?

_God, what the fuck are you thinking, Sollux?_ He doesn't say a word to me, eyes fixed straight ahead.

It's a huge relief when we reach the classroom, so I no longer have to keep myself from testing if his hair is as soft as it looks. I direct him to the front of the classroom, where Ms. Martin is waiting, then return to my seat.

Karkat walks up to Ms. Martin confidently, says a few words, then Ms. Martin stands from her stool.

"Ok, class. This is Karkat Vantas, and he'll be studying with us from now on. Be nice and help him adjust to the school, okay? Now, you're seat... Ah, Mr. Captor's desk partner is still on vacation, yes?" I nod in confirmation. Jade Harley wouldn't be back until mid-December. Apparently she went to Skaia to search for some lost friend or something. I'm pretty sure its because his dad had died. "So, then you can sit by Mr. Captor." A bolt of electricity sparks through my veins as I realize what's going on.

Karkat slides into the seat next to me, smirking in my direction. I don't smirk back, just nod my head awkwardly. God, why is it so hard to breath around this guy?"

"So, Mr. Vantas, have you worked in pastel before?"

"Yes." He sounds extremely confident, nothing like the stuttering idiot I had met in the park Saturday night. "We covered it at my old school."

"Good. Then you don't need an introduction? We're moving into Impressionist styles, such as Van Gogh and Edgar Degas."

"No, I'm fine."

"Ok, then. Class, I have a stack of examples here from old calendars and such. I want you to choose a piece and copy it. I want you to emulate the strokes and patterns of the respective artists, then show it to me. I don't expect you to finish today, so the practices will be do at the end of tomorrow's period." Karkat and I stand, joining the swarm of students vying for the paper.

Karkat already has his, so I grab the first paper I can get my hands on, a vase of sunflowers or something, and make my way back to my seat.

Karkat has his sketchbook open and is already sketching the outline of his chosen piece: a funny guy in a straw hat. I timidly start sketching the outline of my own piece; I like to spend a lot of time on anything I do, I'm just a perfectionist that way, but I had seen Karkat's work at the park; there was no _way_ anything I could do could match his.

Look, he's already got his hands on the pastels.

"I thought you said you didn't like to pretend you don't have an impediment, Sollux." Karkat says offhandedly, glancing over at me. I try not to jump when he says my name, and reach for the gold pastel.

"I don't."

"Then why are you so quiet?"

"I jutht don't like talking." Ok, blatant lie. I don't necessarily _dislike_ talking, but I do enjoy it sometimes. It's just right now, I'm more preoccupied with the minute movements of Karkat's fingers than with conversation.

"You seemed to like it at the park." God, is he already done? He's inspecting his piece from a couple different angles, and, thank the lord, picking up another pastel.

"I wath jutht bored. I had nothing better to do." He looks a little miffed at this. Had I said something wrong?

"Oh, thank you for helping me find my bracelet, by the way." Wow, just throw that word out there; don't think about how fucking girly that sounds.

"No prob. Thorry for freaking you out."

"Sorry for slapping you." I bite back my own apology for slapping him, afraid my embarrassment about that fact will show itself in my words.

_Fuck, I need to get out of here._ I look up at the clock. We only have ten minutes left, thanks to periods shorter than forty minutes.

I glance over at Karkat to find he's stopped drawing and is looking at me. I jerk a little in surprise.

"W-What?"

"Why do you wear those shades?"

"Thades? Why do you athk?" He holds back a laugh cutely. Wait, _cutely_?

"They look fucking nerdy, dude." Oh, just shove that in my face, will you?

"I hardly fucking know you, and you're already inthulting my fathion thenth?" Fuck, I just butchered that sentence.

He guffaws, trying to hide his laugh behind his hand. I glare at him, even after he's returned to his art, because I can still see his shoulders shaking.

"Dude, what the fuck?" I hiss. "What the hell is tho funny?"

"Your wonderful habit of finding the best words to bollix." He says, choosing a lovely shade of blue from the pastel box. Ok, what the fuck does 'bollix' mean? "It's just so cute." The only coherent thought that isn't _oh my god, he just called me cute_ that passes through my mind is _at least no one here will make fun of us for sounding gay._

I stare at him in disbelief, before realizing I'm doing so, and turn back to my completely jacked up impersonation of what is apparently a Van Gogh piece.

I honestly can't tell if the next few minutes are awkward only on my part, or if the unpleasant vibes are coming _from_ Karkat.

Finally, blissfully, the bell rings, ending the period. Everyone scrambles to put away their pastels, return their borrowed references and shove their pictures as ceremoniously as possible into their bags.

Karkat pulls his schedule from his pocket and inspects it. I start walking away, hoping he won't stop me and ask for directions, because I've definitely had my fill of looking like a gay idiot for the day.

"Hey, Sollux!" Karkat calls, confirming my worst nightmare. "Do you know how to get to room 209?"

_Fuck. That's where I'm going._

* * *

**A/N**: Sorry about how short this was. I wanted to get this scene out of the way, and get back to Karkat, so it's not very long. Sorry.

THANK YOU ALL READERS, REVIEWERS, FAVORITERS AND FOLLOWERS! YOU ARE ALL APPRECIATED!

Please tell me what I screw up so I can fix it for other readers to enjoy. Be specific, because idiot number one here is too stupid to read your minds.

Anyway, thank you all for your continued support, and I actually might be done with another chapter today, but don't get your hopes up.

Caio,

~Webs


	8. What Should Be a Cute Kiss Scene Is Not

**A/N**: I had planned on putting this one up yesterday, and I did, but then took it down to add more stuff. I definitely like this version better.

Anyway, I hope this isn't too confusing. I threw a lot in there, and I'm not sure if I explained it all accurately enough, so if its confusing, please tell me and I'll rewrite the scene to make more sense!

THANK YOU ALL FOR YOU CONTINUED SUPPORT! YOU MEAN THE FUCKING WORLD TO ME!

I do not own Karkat, Sollux, Jade or Kanaya. They belong to Andrew Hussie.

I threw Kanaya into this one because I had completely forgotten she was supposed to have a heart-to-heart chat with Sollux on Sunday, but it's already Wednesday, and I haven't addressed it, so here I am.

Anyway, caio for now,

~Webs

* * *

**BE THE LOST YOUTH TRAILING ONE OF THE BIGGEST ASSHOLES THAT EVER LIVED**

After Sollux had told me he had math next too, I as at first excited, but now, walking in silence laced with pissed-offness, I'm seriously debating skipping class.

Sollux walks just ahead of me, weaving in and out of the crowd like a pro, leaving me to struggle to keep up. _Asshole._ Whatever possessed me to think he was cute is beyond me.

My phone starts buzzing in my pocket, and I nearly lose sight of Sollux in the process of taking it out. Luckily, we've reached the classroom, and I had met Mr. Lionel on Friday, so he just nods to me without finding the need to introduce me to the the other students.

I pull out my phone, automatically sitting next to Sollux. He doesn't protest, meaning we don't have assigned seats.

-GrimAuxiliatrix started pestering CarcinoGeneticist at 9:03 a.m.-

GA: Good Morning, Karkat. Is Everything Alright?

CG: YEAH, WHY WOULDN'T IT BE?

GA: You Did Not Call Me On Sunday. I Thought Perhaps Something Else Had Happened?

CG: WHOOPS. SORRY KANAYA. I FORGOT.

GA: Something Must Have Happened Then. Care To Elaborate?

CG: CLASS IS STARTING. I GOTTA GO. I'LL CALL YOU WHEN I GET HOME.

GA: Oh, There's No Need For That.

CG: WHY?

GA: You'll See When You Return Home

-GrimAuxiliatrix ceased pestering CarcinoGeneticist at 9:06 a.m.-

CG:KANAYA?

CG: WHAT AM I GOING TO SEE WHEN I GET HOME?

CG: ...

CG: IT SURE AS FUCK BETTER NOT BE ANOTHER CHAINSAW

* * *

Math goes rather quickly, since I had already gone over all this stuff at my old school. By the time the bell rings, I've already completed a rather lifelike drawing of Mr. Lionel on the back cover of my textbook.

As I'm putting away my pencils, I notice Sollux staring at my drawing, and feel immediately guilty for vandalizing my book. I flip it shut and shove it into my backpack.

"Dude, how do you do that?" Sollux demands.

"Do what?"

"Draw like that. You only had half an hour to do that. _How_?"

"I dunno, I just do it." He shakes his head, hiking his bag's strap higher on his shoulder.

"Hey, what period do you have nextht?" I pull out my schedule.

"Um, I have a free period."

"What, theriouthly?" He grabs my schedule, inspecting it. "Thit. Except for Englith, you have the thame clatheth ath me."

"You're joking."

"No, and how the hell did you get into honorth Englith?" My ears grow hot, and I shift my weight to my other foot.

"Um, I enjoy reading." Fuck, what's with that triumphant, stupid smirk on his face?

"Ha, who'th nerdy now?"

"Shut up." I turn and start walking out of the room, but wait for him by the door, because, let's face it, I have no idea where I am. He catches up to me, smirking again, because he knows.

"Ok, tho where do you wanna thpend free period?"

"You know the school better than I do." He grins, tugging me in the opposite direction. "Where are we going?" He doesn't answer, just pulls me down two flights of stairs, back towards the first floor. We run right by the art classrooms, and enter a door labeled 'STAGE ENTRANCE'.

Sollux doesn't slow, even when I nearly trip on the short flight of stairs leading up to the stage. The auditorium is empty, thank the lord, because as we run across the stage, we're in full view of the entire room.

Instead of going out the other stage door as I had expected, Sollux steers me through another, smaller door leading to a narrow flight of stairs that lies nestled next to a grand piano stored behind the curtain. To say I'm curious at this point is an understatement. My interest grows as the ceiling gets closer and closer to our heads and the whole staircase is bathed in a midnight blue light.

Sollux must go up here a lot, because he knows the exact times to duck and dodge screws and nails sticking out of the ceiling. I am unfortunately left to spot them myself, which would probably be fine if I didn't have the balance of an elephant unicycling on ice.

Several silent swears and a sore finger later, Sollux opens the door at the end of hallway, and we step into the sky.

Ok, that's an exaggeration. We didn't actually step _into_ the sky, but it sure looks like we did.

Felt seats begird the circular room, all leaning back to face the ceiling. In the middle of the room is a huge projector-like contraption, rounded with a whole bunch of weird telescope-looking things sticking out of it.

And the ceiling... the arched ceiling is blanketed with stars. The blue light from the corridor before came from this... projector? I look over at Sollux, who's staring at me. I feel my chest tighten. When had I stopped breathing?

I glance down and realize my hand is in his. When the fuck had he grabbed my hand?

My gaze connects with Sollux's again, and he has the same complicated expression on his face that he'd had when his car had broken down on my street.

He opens his mouth as if he's going to say something, but closes it again and looks away. I see his lips move, but I can't hear what he says. I cock my head, trying to read his features. He sees me looking and stammers out a quick

"W-What?" His shades are sliding down his nose, but he snatches them back up before I can see what color his eyes are.

"Why do you wear those shades?"

"Why do you want to know?" He yanks back his hand, growing a shade of red that clashes horribly with the right side of his shades.

I laugh before I can stop myself. Of all the things that could have crossed my mind just now, my brain chooses the word pulchritudinous.

_"Pulchritudinous."_

_"Bless you." Jade punched my shoulder, glowering._

_"It means cute, dumbass." She pointed across the playground to a girl with short blonde hair who was playing in the sandbox alone. "Don't you think she's cute?" I took a second look, and sure, I guess she was kind of cute, but not nearly as cute as Jade was today, with her blue and black polka-dot dress and black sweater._

_"Eh, not my type."_

_"Then what_ is _your type?" I looked over at her, inspecting every feature of her face. Her button nose twitched at the chilly fall air as she stared at me expectantly._

_"Hm... She has to have a cute nose, and an amazing laugh, and buck teeth, and she can't wear polka-dot dresses." This earned me another punch to the shoulder, but she was laughing that laugh now, and that's what I did it for._

_I smiled, hoping she'd get the hints I sent out at every possible moment, but Jade Harley was never known for her observancy._

_"Jade, do you like me?" She stopped laughing abruptly, turning to look at me in surprise._

_"What? Of course I like you, Kat. You're my best friend." I chewed my lip, tightening my grip on the monkey bars we were sitting on._

_"Not like that, I mean like-"_

* * *

"KK?" Sollux is shaking my shoulder. It takes a second for my vision to refocus on the present, but even longer to realize what he had just called me.

"Who the fuck is 'KK'?" He sighs with relief.

"God, you thcared the living thit out of me." He steps back and combs his bangs with his fingers anxiously. "You jutht thuddenly... left." _Fuck. Why did I have to start think of Jade right now? Of all the people to phase out in front of..._

"Sorry. I just remembered something."

"Wath it thomthing bad?"

"Not exactly..." My throat is tight again, and my nose feels cold. I hate feeling like this, especially because I hadn't known there was a planetarium in the school.

I mean, how cool is that?

"Um, the period'th almotht over, tho we thould get going." Sollux is inching towards the door. _Great, I've freaked out the only person who'll talk to me._

"Right." I follow him back to the door, but I'm not paying attention to my feet, so, by the will of all the twisted gods fucking with my life, I get my foot caught on one of those felt ropes sectioning off rows of seats, and trip over the damned thing, ending up flat of my back, head smacking the ground. _Brilliant, Karkat. Let's just show how big of a klutz you are to someone who already thinks you're nuts._

Sollux confirms my suspicions by just staring down at me, as if he has no idea what just happened. Who can blame him? I don't know fuck either.

* * *

**A/N**: My apologies for this short, filler, crappy chapter. Please forgive me, and I'll try to improve for the next chapter.

Thank you to all my readers, reviewers, favoriters and followers! You keep me writing! I especially want to thank Blue Cheshire Kitten, DeCodeThis56, Amelia Charlston and and Wolf718. You guys have been amazing, and thanks to Amelia for an idea I will be introducing next chapter. She knows what I'm talking about ;)

Review and tell me what I screw up, so I can fix it. Be specific, because I'm an idiot who can't read minds, 'kay?

Caio for now,

~Webs


	9. I'm Now Gay

**A/N**: Ok, I lied. I won't be getting to the idea I mentioned last chapter until chapter 12. Gomen.

Any, another short, filler chapter. There aren't even any flashbacks to make up for it, so sorry.

This is another Sollux chapter. I honestly didn't think I'd be doing so much with Sollux's perspective, but how I do love dramatic irony. So yeah, expect more from Sollux.

Anyway, THANK YOU ALL READERS, REVIEWERS, FAVORITERS AND FOLLOWERS! YOU MEAN THE WORLD TO ME!

Caio for now,

~Webs

* * *

**BE THE CONFUSED NEPHEW OF THE PRINCIPAL**

I stare down at Karkat, wondering how the fuck he managed to end up on his back. How many things are in this room to trip on, anyway? Then I see he's got one of his feet caught on the section ropes.

He's rubbing his head, cursing under his breath, and he looks ready to murder something. He's blushing too, but I can't tell if its from his weird spacing-out earlier, or because he's now on his ass like a total idiot.

It looks like the fall had really hurt, but I make no move to help him up. There's this weird stirring in my chest that I can't explain, and my neck feels hot. How can Karkat possibly look so cute while he's looking like a complete klutz?

While I stand, looking down at my newest friend struggle to a sitting position, I come to realize I'm in love with a miserable fuck with two left feet.

* * *

You'd think that admitting to yourself that you're gay is the hard part, but no, that was pretty easy. It's the thoughts that come _after_ realizing you're gay that are hard. First and foremost is "What if he finds out?", next is "Is he gay too?", and finally, and at this point the most important, "What do I do if my uncle finds out?"

Yeah, so I'm pretty occupied through History and lunch, and I practically ignore everything Karkat says to me. It's not that I'm not interested, I just have a more pressing matter on my mind. I live with a man who grounds his nephew, who he doesn't even technically have custody of, because of silly cat videos. How the fuck do you think he's going to react to me being gay?

I slide further down in my chair, nodding to Karkat like I'm listening. We're in the cafeteria, at a table in the back corner, away from all the jocks and cheerleaders.

"That'th cool." I mutter in response to some question Karkat's asked me.

"You sure? Because I'm pretty sure I just asked you if you wanna go jump off a building." I look up in surprise to find Karkat holding my gaze knowingly. "How long did you think it'd take me to realize you're completely out of it?"

"Thorry." He just smiles, crumpling his napkin to throw it at me.

"We're even now I guess." I watch him pull out his sketchbook and a new stick of charcoal, then he pauses and looks over at me. "What are you smiling at?" Shit.

I change my smile to a smirk and stick out my tongue, hoping he hasn't caught onto anything.

"You'll never know, KK."

"Why the fuck do you keep calling me that?"

"Theriouthly, how many other people have two k'th in their name?" He glares at me and returns to his drawing.

I watch him silently. He has this look of concentration on his face, bordering on elation. His left hand is flying over the paper, eyes following each stroke like a cat watching a mouse. I thank the gods controlling class schedules that I'll get to see Karkat work everyday.

I had been told I was good at art, but I'm nothing compared to Karkat. I'd call it natural talent, but from what I gather, he just draws a lot. His sketchbook is almost full, and I highly doubt this is the only one littering his bedroom.

Ok, thinking about his bedroom is just creepy, so I look away from him, and spot several jocks glaring in our direction. They're whispering to each other, and pointing, and one even snickers.

I'm almost positive this is because of Karkat's hair. Here in Derse, you don't get a lot of strange people, and a blue-haired student transferring half-way through the year? That's as strange as you can get.

I glare back until they notice, and turn away. Fortunately enough for me, I have a bit of a reputation for last year's incident, and I'm pretty sure they'll leave us alone.

My thoughts are interrupted by a soft buzzing. Karkat sets his notebook on the table to pull his phone from his pocket, flipping it open.

"Hey, Nanda. Yeah, its going good. Yeah, that's fine. I can walk home. Do you want me to pick anything up on the way back? Ok, see you tonight." He hangs up. "Sorry about that."

"It'th no problem. A change of planth?"

"Yeah, my sister just got a date, so she can't pick me up from school." Who could ask for a more perfect opportunity?

"You need a ride?"

"What, yeah that'd be great! I fucking hate the cold!" He shudders as if just the _thought_ of the cold pained him.

I glance down at his drawing and nearly have another heart-attack. I don't know how he knows her, but that drawing is _Jade Harley_. There's no way it can't be. Albeit a little younger than what I'm used to, the girl with glasses and a lopsided grin that's staring back at me is the same Jade Harley that sits next to me in Art.

Jade had left for Skaia a week and a half-ago, to look for someone she used to know. Apparently he'd had a pretty fucked up life.

"Hey, KK. How long thince you moved?"

"Um, I've been in Derse for about three weeks now." Ok, then it's completely possible he just saw her in passing. Before I can ask about the subject of the drawing, a drawling, high-and-mighty voice I know all too well interrupts me.

"Wwho is this, Captor?" I slowly turn to look at the biggest douche in existence. Eridan Ampora stands next to our table, arms crossed over his geeky purple sweater. How any girls think him cool, with his striped scarf and weird cape-coat thing, I will never understand.

Karkat glances at me questioningly.

"'Wwhy' don't you jutht athk him yourthelf?" I mock him, sending a bolt of anger into his eyes.

"Karkat Vantas. Nice to meet you." Why the fuck is he being so nice to Ampora? You don't shake hands with Ampora, and you sure as fuck do not _smile_ at Ampora!

Ampora seems to be thinking the same thing, eyeing Karkat's offered hand in disgust.

"Wwell, it's vvery nice to meet you, Mr. Vvantas. Captor." He turns his attention back to me. "Mr. Parker wwould like to see you after class. He has an issue wwith how you're runnin the projector."

"Fucking perfect. Thankth, Ampora." He glare at each other for what seems like a solid minute. "You can leave now, Ampora." A blush rises blatantly in his cheeks.

"I wwill leave wwhen I feel like it, Captor! Now, finish your commoner meals, wwhile I return to more important matters." He 'wwhips' around and strides out of the cafeteria. As soon as his back is turned, I make a face at his retreating figure.

"So, um, what was that about?"

"Ampora and I have a bit of a rivalry."

"What about?"

"Let's just say he liked the girl I was going out with." Karkat's eyes widen in surprise, and... disappointment?

"Who's the girl?" _Shit, does he think I'm still into Feferi?_ Before I can deny any current association with Feferi, the bell rings. Karkat stands, already eyeing his schedule.

"Um, I have English next, so I'll see you in Chemistry?"

"Y-Yeah." He's already walking away, running his fingers through his hair and sighing.

Ok, there's going to be some _major_ clarification during chemistry.

* * *

**A/N**: Thank you for your continued support! I appreciate every one of you!

Ok, I'll be getting into some more tangled crap in future chapters, probably not the next, but soon. In chapter 12, I'm going to be getting more into Sollux's past, and while its not as screwed up as Karkat's, its still pretty bad, so expect drama.

Also, expect a minor Feferi complication in the future. I think I'll deal with it in just one chapter, so its not some cheesy romance novel, 'kay?

Also, Kanaya will be a bigger character in the future, because I love her, and whatever.

So, caio for now,

~Webs


	10. Jutht Get In The Car, Jackath

**A/N**: Ok, I just can't help the fillers. Chapter 11 has a BIG revolation, so be prepared.

In this, I'm just setting up the situation with Feferi and how Karkat is convinced Sollux is taken, while still thinking he's straight. The poor kid; doesn't even know he's gay.

Anyway, THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO HAS READ, FAVORITED, FOLLOWED AND/OR REVIEWED! WORDS CANNOT DESCRIBE HOW MUCH YOU MEAN TO ME! in a non-creepy way, of course.

Ok, I do not own Sollux, Karkat, Zahhak, or Feferi. I do however own Coach, though he's probably never going to come up again.

Also, this is waaay shorter than I thought it was and really bad, so I'm sorry. More stuff is coming in later chapters. I also lied again, because what I have previously stated will be in chapter 12 will actually more likely come up chapter 14 or 15.

Also, earthquake drills are terrible. My class missed half of the Lion King thanks to the goddamned drill where we were standing in misty rain for about forty minutes on the football field. But, I digress.

Anyway, caio for now,

~Webs

* * *

**BE THE DEJECTED YOUTH WALKING TO ENGLISH ALONE**

I let out a breath, raking my fingers through my bangs. _Shit, he's got a girl._ Don't ask me why this bothers me so much. I just feel like I have ants crawling over my skin, and then I realize I had drawn Jade again.

God, what the fuck is wrong with me lately? Remembering the past certainly isn't going to help me focus in my next class.

Luckily the teacher, Mrs. Diamond, is really nice and bright, and maybe a little too happy-go-lucky. She introduces me with the bravado deserving the president or something.

She sits me next to a really eccentric girl with a brightly colored skirt. She smiles as I sit down, holding out her hand.

"Hi, I'm Feferi Peixes. Welcome to Derse."

* * *

Thanks to an earthquake drill, Chemistry is completely lost standing in the football field in the freezing cold. Who knew one little drill could last an entire period?

In Spanish class, Sollux keeps looking like he wants to say something, but ends up just closing his mouth again. Finally, curiosity makes me reach out and flick his forehead.

He let's out an angry protest.

"What wath that for?!" He whisper-yells to avoid recognition from the teacher.

"If you're going to say something, just hurry up and say it." I hiss back. He stares at me incredulously for a minute. Then he's looking right into my eyes, spurring an unfamiliar feeling in my chest. We don't break gaze until the teacher tells us to turn to page one fifty something.

Is that a blush dusting his cheeks? I can't really tell, because he now refuses to even glance my way. That's fine, considering I'm almost positive I'm blushing as well.

What the fuck is wrong with me? My heart is pounding, kind of like it did when Jade would look at me, but its different; _stronger_ almost? I have no fucking clue.

"Mr. Vantas, ¿cuándo Cortés zarpó para América del Sur?" _Um, the fuck?_ I glance desperately at Sollux, who smirks and whispers

"1519."

* * *

"Ahh, why the fuck is Spanish so _hard_?!" I groan, slowly trailing Sollux down to the gym for PE.

"Well, it _ith_ Thpanish 5-6. Maybe it'th too advanthed for you." Oh, I can detect the sneer in that.

"Oh, and how the fuck did someone with a lisp get past 1-2?" I demand, defenses flaring up.

"Make fun of my impediment, will you?" I smirk, though he can't see me.

"Gladly." He leads me down to the boy's locker rooms, which is located next to the cafeteria. He automatically goes to number twenty-two, then seems to remember I'm there.

"Oh, you need to talk to Coach about a locker. And do you have any PE clothth?" I shake my head.

"I hadn't ever thought about it."

"I have an extra pair of thorts, and I think your thirt is fine, tho jutht go get a lock from Coach." Two minutes later, I have my lock and locker number 24. No, I had not planned this. Coach, a nice, old-looking man, had given me this locker randomly.

When I tell Karkat my number, he just laughs.

"What?"

"You're nextht to _Zahhak_!"

"Who's that?" I'm immediately answered by the entrance of a big, tallow-skinned... brute. He's wearing cracked shades and a tight black tank-top, and it looks like he's sweating _milk_. As he comes up next to Sollux and I, I can smell perfume, lightly, as if someone regularly wore it around him, but the scent of sour milk almost confirms my suspicion.

I nearly gag, and feel the need to slap Sollux's shoulder again as he continues to laugh silently.

"Shut up!" I hiss, grabbing the pair of offered shorts from him. He just snickers.

Once we're in the gym, I'm reintroduced to many kids I already know from earlier today, and Coach tells us we're starting a basketball unit.

Fuck. Of all the sports to be torturing me with, they had to choose _basketball._ Me playing basketball is like Hulk Hogan trying to do ballet: it is _not_ pretty.

Thankfully, we're just doing dribbling drills today, and I manage to do a couple passes without killing anyone. It's still a relief, however, when we're released back into the locker room.

I return Sollux's shorts and try to tame my now completely messy hair; it has a habit of poofing up when it gets sweaty.

"You ready?" Sollux is already redressed and prepared to leave, while I'm still slipping into my jeans.

"Does it look like I'm ready, fuckass?" I throw my scarf at him and yank on my jacket.

"Hey-ey-ey. There'th no reathon to throw thtuff at me." _God, why is that lisp so cute?_ I follow him closely, struggling not to get trampled in the after-school rush.

By the time we reach the parking lot, I'm out of breath again, and Sollux is getting a real kick out of it.

"You know what, you can just can it, fuckass!" I spit, more annoyed that he still hasn't elaborated on this "girl" than that he hasn't stopped laughing.

"Fine, fine! Jutht get in the car, jackath."

* * *

**A/N**: Thank you for reading this shitty filler, because filler is important too ^-^

I will thank every one of my readers, reviewers, followers and favoriters again, because I would not be writing this without you. Seriously, I would have abandoned this story if it wasn't for your encouragements. I sincerely thank you.

Please review and tell me what I screw up so I can fix it for others. Seriously, I won't bite ^-^ Unless you aren't being specific, then yeah, I bite `;..;´

Look forward to big bomb-drops next chapter. I won't reveal much, but its huge. Ha ha ha, now you have to wait!

(God, I'm such a terrible person -_-)

Caio,

~Webs


	11. An Extremely Unwanted Phone Call

**A/N**: THIS IS ONLY HAPPENING BECAUSE I'VE BEEN WRITING AHEAD. I CANNOT FATHOM HOW I'M UPLOADING TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY AGAIN. DO NOT EXPECT IT OFTEN, HOWEVER OFTEN IT MAY SEEM TO HAPPEN.

Another short, bad chapter, but this is important stuff, especially the last line. DO NOT READ IT UNTIL YOU'VE FINISHED THE CHAPTER. I understand the temptation, but seriously, just wait. It'll be so much better.

So, I have a mystery character at the end of this chapter as well. Actually, it's probably really easy to guess who they are, but if you know, don't spoil it for others who do not, because its important later. Thanks! ^-^

THANK YOU ALL READERS, FAVORITERS, FOLLOWERS AND REVIEWERS! YOU MAKE THIS FIC POSSIBLE!

So, I do not own Sollux or Karkat, or the mystery character, but I do own Lucinda, Cindy and Brian Samson. Lucinda and Cindy are not vitally important, but Samson is somewhat. I do not own any of Andrew Hussie character, nor do I claim to.

Thanks again for your continued support guys. You mean the world to me.

~Webs

* * *

**BE THE AMUSED YOUTH DRIVING A PISSED-OFF KARKAT HOME**

Actually, I'm not really focused on Karkat's pissed-offness. I'm too busy trying not kill us on the icy road. It's quite a feat, considering this smelly old volvo has a habit of breaking down at random moments.

"Oh, turn here." Karkat points to the street sign PROSPIT DRIVE. As I drive down PROSPIT DRIVE, I suddenly realize I've been here before. Why the hell would I have come down this street in the past...?

Then Karkat points out his house, and I remember,

I had been running from my uncle again, but the angry fuck had bought me the most unreliable car in existence, so I hadn't gotten five miles before it broke down. Yes, right in front of that house, five doors down from Karkat's. I had tried to fix my car myself, without almost no success. What had saved me that night was a lucky slip of finger that tightened some gear and fixed everything.

That window... I had felt someone watching me, but when I turned to look, no one was there.

"Thanks for the ride." Karkat opens the door and steps out. "See you at school tomorrow."

"Y-Yeah, thee you." I watch him walk all the way up to his door before putting my volvo in reverse to drive away. _No way in hell that was Karkat. He's not even gay!_

But who else would have been in the window? Unless that's his sister, or parents' room... Ok, that's an extremely disturbing thought, so I drive home a little faster than I should.

* * *

To say the least, my uncle is mad. I was _fifteen minutes_ late. The fucking horror.

I don't tell him why I was late, of course. We don't want him making accurate assumption, right?

"I don't understand your insubordination, Sollux. We treat you very well here." I sigh, leaning my head onto the banister

I had barely made it through the front door before I was headed off by my uncle. Now he stands over me, glaring disappointedly to where I sit on the bottom step of our marble staircase.

"Inthubordination? What thentury are _you_ in?" I mutter, combing my fingers through hair.

"Did you say something?" I look up at my uncle, angry bile rising in my throat.

Brian Samson, my mother's brother. He's a well-fit man with short, maybe a bit balding, gray-laced black hair. Normally he's smiling and has a kind face, but not around me. Let's just say for the moment that he probably still blames me for his sister's death.

He's completely wrong, of course. My mom had committed suicide five years ago, while I was traveling around the world with _this_ fucker. There's no way I could have had anything to do with it.

"I didn't thay anything." I huff, looking away.

"Sollux, when I took you in, it was for my sister. Right now, this is about you. How do you think your mother would feel if I let you get kidnapped?" Oh, _this_ whole spiel again?

"I wath only fifteen minuteth late! It'th not like I wath wandering around or anything! And why are you even home tho early?!" He sighs exasperatedly.

"Lucinda called to tell me you still hadn't returned. I missed a very important meeting to come home."

"Well, you thouldn't have worried. I can take care of mythelf." And Lucinda; that schizophrenic maid was going to get it.

"Its my job to worry, Sollux. What could you have possibly been doing? If its about Feferi-" I had tried, _really_ hard, not to blow up, but that's a line he shouldn't have crossed.

I'm yelling something I don't even register, then I'm running up the stairs, slamming my bedroom door behind me.

Seething, I throw myself onto my bed, smothering myself in my black and yellow striped comforter. God, what had I even shouted? My mind had gone completely blank.

I actually don't hate Ampora for stealing my girl. In fact, I'm grateful, because he's so much better for her. I hate Ampora for still holding a grudge, and acting like the shittiest fuckass on the planet. So what if his dad owns a prestigious boat company? And why, if he's so much better than the rest of us, isn't he going to some private school for other stuck-up dickheads?

But I digress.

I sigh, slipping off my shades to put them on my bedside table. My room is a bit of a mess, clothes and papers littering the floor. I don't put much effort into keeping it clean, since everything else in this house is fucking immaculate.

Someone knocks on my door lightly.

"What?"

"Mr. Captor, you have a call on the main phone." I gumble, getting to my feet. I open the door to find Cindy, another one of my aunt's maids, standing in the hallway, holding the phone.

"Thankth, Thindy." I take the phone from her and close the door again, bringing the receiver to my ear. "Hello?"

"Hello, fuckshit." My already sour mood drops to abysmal hate.

"What the fuck do you want?" I hiss, already wanting to punch something.

"Oh, nothing. Just thought I'd call you, and tell you you're in love with a murderer." My hand tightens around the phone.

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Since you're obviously an idiot, let me spell it out for you: Karkat. Vantas. Is. A. MURDERER."

* * *

**A/N**: CLIFFHANGER, HANGING FROM A CLIIIIFF!

Ok, random childhood TV show reference, please ignore.

Anyway, thank you for reading, reviewing, favoriting and following. Without these little signs of support, I wouldn't be writing this still. So, thank you.

Please review and tell me what I screw up, or what it just crap (and why), and I'll do everything I can to fix it. Be specific! ^-^

I honestly don't understand how such as drawling fic has so many readers, because I think its terrible, and probably wouldn't read it if I wasn't the one writing it.

Anyway, DeCodeThis56, I need more help with Kanaya. She'll be appearing several more times in the very near future, and she's being a bitch to me behind scenes, so any help is greatly appreciated ^-^

Caio for now,

~Webs


	12. No Fried Chicken For Nanda

A/N: Ok, super short chapter. I'm not quite happy with the flow, but I wrote this really late last night.

Anyway, I honestly don't know what I'm doing. I had planned on this being the climax chapter, but I still have so much more to work with, so this isn't the climax. There will be many more chapters to come ^-^

So yeah, here's a dramatic chapter with some big stuff. First is that Sollux is related to a certain nine-eyed bitch, and Karkat is an _uncle_?  
I'll be getting more into that later, but right now, its just a reference.

THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR SUPPORTING ME! I WOULD HAVE STOPPED WRITING THIS A LONG TIME AGO IF IT WASN'T FOR YOUR ENCOURAGEMENTS!

Also, I won't be able to put another chapter up until Saturday, because I'll be at my grandparents' tomorrow, so sorry for the wait ^-^

Caio for now,

~Webs

* * *

I only hear Sollux drive away when I've opened the front door. I have this weird, uncontrollable smile on my face; I can feel it, but I can't explain it.

The house I walk into is quiet and dark; Nanda must still be at work. Honestly staying home on Saturday shouldn't have been such a big deal, since I'm going to be home nearly every day after school anyway.

I hang my coat in the the closet, slipping out of my freezing shoes. The first thing I do after removing my scarf is turn the heat on high, sighing gratefully when warm air blasts from the vents.

I walk into the kitchen, though I'm not really that hungry. A covered plate catches my attention, so I pick up the piece of paper next to it.

The note reads

~_Kat, this is the rice for dinner. Put it in the cooker at five, then fry the chicken at six. I'll be home at ten, but I want you in bed before then. No chick flicks._

_Love, Nanda_~

I crumple up the paper, throwing it in the garbage can, tsking.

"Call them chick flicks, and no dinner for _you_." I dump the rice back in its jar and quickly wash the plate it had been on.

And how many times had I told Nanda I don't like chicken?

As I'm trumping up the stairs, my phone buzzes. I flip it open, only to find I had been messaged by someone I don't know. Curious, but cautious, I open the message.

-ArachnidsGrip started pestering CarcinoGeneticist at 3:10 p.m.-

AG: Oi, fucker.

CG: WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?

CG: AND HOW THE HELL DO YOU HAVE MY NUMBER?

AG: Oh, Karkles (I can call you that right?), if you didn't want me to talk to you anymore, may8e you should have changed your num8er, like I did.

-Only Terezi, my niece, calls me Karkles, but, thanks to her being blind, she has different typing patterns that this person seems to have. I won't deny that this pattern isn't familiar, but I still can't put my finger on it.-

CG: HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME?

AG: Oh, have you forgotten me already?

AG: I'm insulted :O

CG: OK, GOODBYE NOW.

AG: W8t, w8t! I want to talk to you about Soluuuuuuuux!

-I halt in the process of closing my phone, then just stare at the screen. This person knows Sollux?-

CG: HOW DO YOU KNOW SOLLUX?

AG: Oh, we're rel8ted. I'm his dad's cousin's cousin's niece, or something like that. But he's like a little brother to me ::::)

CG: THAT'S WEIRD, BECAUSE HE'S NEVER MENTIONED YOU.

AG: Ah, but he mentions _you_! Oh, you should hear the gushing!

CG: WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?

AG: Ooooooooh, does Karkles not know? I thought it was pretty obvious.

CG: WHAT'S OBVIOUS?

AG: Perhaps he should be the one to tell you ::::P

AG: But I will say this: He knows your secret.

CG: WHAT SECRET?

AG: Why don't you ask him? I'm sure he'll be contacting you soon. He seemed preeeeeeeety upset when I told him.

CG: OK, WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?

AG: Just somebody that you used to know ::::D

CG: YOU DID *NOT* JUST REFERENCE THAT SONG.

AG: I did, and who are youuuuuuuu?

CG: THE FUCK?

AG: Since you obviously don't know who you are, here's a hint: You're noooooooot str8t, no matter how steadfastly you believe it. _And_ I bet you're still pretty torn up about that thing with Egbert.

-CarcinoGeneticist ceased pestering ArachnidsGrip at 3:21 p.m.-

I snap my phone shut, then, as an extra reassurance, turn it all the way off.

_Vriska Serket_. Why had I not realized before? With all those eights... and her username. I mean "ArachnidsGrip"? Who couldn't have seen through that in a second?

I draw a shaky breath, steadying my frantic heartbeat. I use the wall as support, controlling my anger. There's this weird breathing exercise I'm supposed to do, but its a little hard for me to think right now.

Like, how the fuck does Vriska know Sollux? Don't pretend to think I believe what Vriska says about them being related, no matter how distantly.

I slowly make my way to my room, sitting on my bed in a bit of a trance. What secret had Vriska been talking about? Is it something I should be genuinely worried about, or is it another ploy by the lying Serket?

I look back down at the phone in my hands. I know I need to turn it on again; what if Nanda called? But I can't bring myself to even open it. Vriska had always been able to freeze me like this; she'd say its thanks to her luck from the magic eight balls, but we both know I'm just scared of her.

Who wouldn't be? She fucked up my life with three words. Quite a feat, considering the bad luck I've had my entire life.

My door creaks, welcoming the fluffy hairball I call my best friend. He looks as stoned as ever, with his swaying, sauntering walk. He had been hit by a car when he was a kitten, so his back legs have always been a little off.

His birthmark grin always manages to bring a smile to my face, and his purring as he snuggles up next to me gets me moving enough to turn my phone back on.

Good thing I did, because Nanda is messaging me.

-ArdousUndertaker started pestering CarcinoGeneticist at 4:03 p.m.-

AU: Hey K t. I'm just checking in.

AU: Sorry I couldn't pick you up from school tod y, but the guy I met is only free during his lunch bre k t two thirty. I'll make it up to you.

CG: THERE'S NO NEED FOR THAT. I GOT A RIDE.

AU: Oh, so you've m de some new friends?

CG: FRIEND, SINGULAR.

AU: Well, its only your first d y. Th t's a gre t st rt.

AU: I'm ctually he ding b ck to work, so I'll c ll you l ter, ok y?

CG: YEAH, THAT'S FINE. SEE YOU TONIGHT.

-ArdousUndertaker ceased pestering CarcinoGeneticist at 4:06 p.m.-

* * *

4:06... Have I been sitting on my bed that long? It had only been around three-thirty when Vriska had messaged me...

I wince as Gamzee starts kneading my arm.

"What the hell, Gamz? Didn't Nanda just cut your claws?" He let's out his croaky mew, which always sounds like a very slurred "miracles".

I scratch his ears, shoving my phone into my pocket. I have six hours to kill before Nanda comes home to send me to bed, so what to do?

I'm getting up and grabbing my sketchbook when I hear a car pull into my driveway. _Nanda can't be back yet..._

Curious, I part my curtains, peeking out. There's a green volvo outside my house looking suspiciously like...

"Sollux?" He's steps out of his car, then turns to look right at me.

I jerk.

His eyes are questioning, wondering, pleading, begging. His eyes are begging me to tell him something, to tell him that something isn't true, that I'm actually who I say I am.

I know immediately what Vriska had told him.

* * *

**A/N**: Sorry if Vriska seems OOC. I really hate her, so I don't want to spend too much time on her at this point.

Oh yeah. If it wasn't clear enough in this chapter, the person who called Sollux last chapter was Vriska.

Thank you everyone again. I really, really appreciate all the encouragements you guys give me, and know you're all loved ^-^

Review to tell me what I screw up, so I can fix it as soon as possible. I promise I don't bite ^-^ Unless you aren't being specific `;..;´

Next chapter has some pretty big plot bits, but you'll have to wait until Saturday! Bwa ha ha! (God, there I go being adorabloodthirsy again...)

Anyway, caoi until Saturday!

~Webs


	13. Revelations and Resistance

**A/N**: AS promised: Chapter 13. I couldn't get it up 'till now because I had a darkroom class across town from ten to two, and I've only just finished it. Thank you all for your continued support!

Ok, not really happy with this. I couldn't decide how Sollux was going to react to all of this in the presence of Karkat, so I apologize for how terrible this chapter is.

I think this one is longer than many of previous ones, but I'm not sure, so I'll apologize anyway for how short it is XD

Also, sorry if there's any spelling or grammar mistakes. I had to write this yesterday in Wordpad, the little shit, so tell me if you see any mistakes so I can correct them as soon as possible. Thanks!

And sorry for the wait. I have NO internet at my grandparents, so I couldn't have uploaded if I wanted to.

Oh, yes, and something completely, superly cliche happens at the end of the chapter. Don't hate me, because it had to happen.

Caio for now,

~Webs

PS: I just want to tell readers that I've changed a line in chapter two, which tells you Karkat's age. While he was previously sixteen, I have changed it to almost eighteen based on a scene in the future. And because his birthday is unknown in human terms, I have chosen April 19th, because I feel like Karkat should have an April birthday. Also, with it this early in the year, I can have awesome SolKat fluff over Kat's birthday! Words cannot describe my elation.

* * *

**BE THE CONFUSED YOUTH QUESTIONING EVERYTHING HE KNOWS ABOUT A CRUSH HE REALIZES HE HARDLY KNOWS ANYTHING ABOUT**

Yeah, now that you mention it, I know _nothing_ about Karkat. I know that he's an amazing artist, that he has a sister, and that he's cute as fuck, but that's next to nothing.

I don't want to believe Vriska, but I can't be sure she was completely lying either. I don't want to accuse Karkat, or intrude angrily into his house, but I do, and he takes it better than I had thought he would.

He opens the door calmly, leading me silently to the kitchen, where he sits on a stool in front of the white tiled counter, but I remain standing.

I look at him, my gaze threatening to shatter her facade. He's looking away, a mixture of sadness and dejectedness in his features.

"What do you want to know, Sollux?" He speaks quietly, as if raising his voice an octave higher will bring hell upon him. Who knows, maybe it will.

"W-Who... Who the fuck are you?" I manage to get out, brain commandeering my tongue. "Why... Why do you theem tho normal, even when I know you're not?" Ok, that didn't make an ounce of sense, but Karkat still responds with

"I've only known you for a few days, Sollux, you can't expect me to tell you everything." Why won't he look at me?

"J-Jutht tell me, KK." I plead. "Ith it true?" Is it true that you killed somebody, is it true you're a murderer, is it true that you moved from Skaia to run away from your past?

This whole scene is starting to sound like some cheap flick: the accusations, the dodged glances, the denial.

When Karkat is silent for such long minutes, I feel relief creeping back through my body. Perhaps I was wrong, perhaps I'm overreacting. Vriska has never been reliable; why had I even trusted her for a moment?

"Ith it?" Again, so response. "KK?" I start reaching out to touch his shoulder. I had kind of forced this at him; maybe he's mad?

"Well, I was a-angry..." I freeze, arm outstretched. "He was mad at me about my grades, and h-he just wouldn't let up, so I-I pushed him..." Karkat is staring at the ground, seeing things I cannot. I don't prompt him; he looks unstable as is.

Vriska had been telling the truth. _Vriska Serket_ had been telling the _truth_, and now I no longer know the boy in front of me.

I can't speak, I can't move; I can only keep my gaze on the top of Karkat's blue head, and tremble.

"H-He was _really_ mad; I hadn't ever s-seen him like that. I guess I was scared, because I got angry too, a-and I didn't mean to. I-It just sort of... happened." My mind conjures up this image, but its incomplete. Who had he pushed? How would something like that have killed somebody?

"W-What happened?" Karkat's eyes are glassy now, his hands tight on the edge of his stool.

"I-I didn't expect him to be so surprised. H-He fell back and hit his head on the counter, a-and then didn't get back up..." His voice cracks mid-sentence.

He looks like he's about to cry, and I'm shot with a pang of guilt. _What the hell am I doing?_ I have no right to come here, no grounds on which to accuse him, so why did I do it? Because I'm scared, because I'm terrified that this person may not be what I had dreamed?

No, that can't be true. At least not the last bit, because the look of pain on Karkat's face makes me just want to hold him until he forgives me for overreacting.

But _murder_... I had never seen that one coming. And it isn't even technically murder, right? From what Karkat has told me, it was just involuntary manslaughter!

If anything, that sounds worse.

"I-I didn't tell you, well, because I just met you, and you're the first friend besides my cat that I..." He trails off, and I see confusion in his eyes, but it's not directed at me.

"KK, um..."

"I-I don't blame you for asking." He forces a smile to his face, but I can see he's pale and shaking. "Really. You must have been really surprised, and freaked out, and it was Vriska who told you to boot, so I can't imagine she wasted time on build-up..." So Karkat _does_ know Vriska. How?

Then it dawns on me that Vriska and my dad's uncle's cousin's cousins had moved to Skaia ten years ago, where they started some magic-eight ball company or something. Their family is weird like that.

"Sollux." I look back at him. He's still averting my gaze, but his fingers have latched themselves onto the cuff of my jacket, almost pleadingly. "I'm sorry."

_I_ should be the one apologizing, but I can't get any words to roll of my tongue other than

"We all make mithtaketh." God, that sounds fucking corny. "I don't mind." And why don't I? I just found out my crush had killed someone, and I'm completely ok with it. Completely ok with it like Tav is completely ok with being handicapped his whole life.

Well, isn't today just a bundle of depressing memories? And they're all caused by Vriska. Honestly, she should be arrested for all the fucking trouble she's caused, not only to my family, but to Karkat as well. I can tell she played a part in his guilt; no doubt she called him a murderer right to his face on multiple occasions.

"You don't... mind?" He looks like a fucking puppy, half-drowned and rescued, with those hopeful russet eyes and slightly-parted chapped lips.

God, I could fucking kiss him, but all I do is put my hand around the one Karkat still has gripping my sleeve. His fingers are warm, unbearably so, and its all I can do not to confess everything, right here, right now.

Like he said, we've only known each other a few days. It'd be weird if I said anything at this point. Perhaps its a testament to our friendship that I don't say what I'm really thinking.

"No, I don't mind. It wath an acthident right?" He nods slowly. "Then you aren't you rethponthible for it, right?" He doesn't move other than to loosen his grip slightly. I don't want him to do that, so I tighten my fingers.

His eyes glance quickly from my face to our hands, then back to my face. I see a blush rising in his cheeks, but I don't let go.

"W-Why aren't you afraid? Pissed off? A-Angry?" His confusion is almost tangible in the air. "E-Everyone else was..."

"I gueth I didn't know him; I don't have the connection to him. It'th either that, or..." Or I'm so helplessly in love with you that I don't care? It's a big thing _not_ to care about, but right now, all I want is for Karkat to smile.

And I want to know how Karkat even got to the place where he could speak about this so easily, and to a stranger like me, no less. He'd surely have gone through serious therapy at one point or another, but you don't get over something like that very fast. And who's "he" anyway?

I don't really want to ask; I don't want to rip open the wound any more than I have.

"Sollux, you're hurting my wrist." Reluctantly, I remove my hand and he lets go of my sleeve.

He's eyeing his wrist blushingly, face clashing brilliantly with his hair. God, he's just too fucking cute.

He sees me looking, and there's that shy smile I've been waiting for.

* * *

I don't really remember how we both got to the couch, and, sitting side by side, had turned on the TV, but we have, and there's some chick flick playing. I can't tell what the fuck is going on, but is that Adam Sandler?

I look over at Karkat, who's hugging a pillow and his knees to his chest, and watching the screen with undivided attention.

I watch him as he's smiling, laughing and hissing quiet boos at all the right moments. Before I know it, the credits are rolling, and Karkat is getting up to put another movie in the DVD player.

I don't protest when Princess Bride's title sequence starts playing, or when Karkat switches to She's the Man an hour and a half later. I'm still getting over the events of the day at this point, but who can blame me? Today has been an emotional roller coaster from hell.

I mean, how often do you fall in love with a murderer?

_No!_ I hiss to myself. _It was an accident! Karkat is not a murderer._ How can he be, when he's mouthing the words to The Rebound in time with the actors? He's even got the facial expressions down.

I don't realize I'm smiling at him until he prods my shoulder questioningly.

"Dude, what are you looking at? Have I got something on my face?" I shake my head quickly, averting my gaze to the other side of the room. We're silent for several more minutes, but I can feel Karkat watching me.

"What?" I demand finally, defenses rising.

"Are you mad at me?"

"What?" I turn my head and his face is almost _too_ close, eyes inquisitive. "W-Why would I be mad at you?"

"You just looked mad." His innocence overwhelms me for a second, but then a constant warmth brings my attention to my hand, which I find to be tucked under Karkat's.

When had that happened?

"I-I'm not mad" I assure him, forcing a smile. I'm fine, I guess, and definitely not mad, but we're sitting a little too close for comfort.

"Oh, good then." He smiles again, but then it disappears almost instantly. "Hey, are you really related to Vriska?" I'm thrown off for a second, but then his words sink in.

"Y-Yeah, but only by marriage. I take it thee contacted you after her talk with me?"

"Yeah. I didn't know she had my number." I nod slowly, mulling this over. It would have been easy to get my uncle's number if Vriska had known where I go to school. I'm pretty sure my family hasn't talked to hers in several years, the wedding had taken pretty good care of that, so how had she figured out my school?

Then another thought hits me: How had she known I liked Karkat? How was she anywhere near enough to know I'm gay? Unless she's come back to Skaia...?

"Sollux?" Karkat has his head cocked in my direction. "You suddenly just got really pale... Are you alright?" I nod quickly, but I know Karkat can feel my trembling hand.

If Vriska _is_ back in Skaia, it'll mean trouble for both my family and Karkat's. I can tell that they were never close, but I also know that she's partly responsible for his prolonged guilt, for previously mentioned reasons.

Would either of us be able to handle the resurfacing of past events? I mean, mine aren't as bad as Karkat's, but they still have their sting. Will Karkat break under the pressure?

Oh, look at me, already concerned for Karkat's well-being.

"Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yeah, I'm thure." I'm actually elated that he's concerned for me.

"If you say so..." He uncertainly returns to the current movie, which seems to be The Hitch.

After the movie ends, Karkat's movements as he's putting another movie in the DVD player are sluggish, sleepy almost.

He sits back down on the couch as I glance at my watch. It's almost ten. _Jesus, how long have we been sitting here?_ Well, we _have_ watched four movies thus far.

There's a soft padding noise coming from the kitchen, followed by the appearance of the freakiest cat in existence.

He, (I'm guessing its a he), is a gorgeous smoky purple color, and his face is covered in what looks like clown makeup. He's staring unblinkingly at me, seeming to grin because of his weird markings.

As I'm wondering if he's ever going to blink, something hits my shoulder with a soft thump. The only thing keeping me from from leaping out of my skin when I turn to look is the expression of utter, sleepy bliss on Karkat's face as he's slumped against me.

_Fuck._

* * *

**A/****N**: Thanks for reading, favoriting, following and reviewing! I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH!

I haven't really said who Karkat has killed, but I'll get to that probably in the next chapter, with some surprises from Nanda. Ha, now you have to wait!

Thanks, I love you all so much for supporting me.

Caio until next time,

~Webs


	14. Scents and Family

A/N: I'm so sorry for the late update! I was being super lazy on Saturday, and then I slept in on Sunday, then took five hours to go get my hair dyed, and then I had major writer's block on the smallest freaking section. I knew _exactly_ what I wanted to do with the scene, but every time I tried writing it, it came out like completely crap, so this is the least crappiest version, but its still pretty bad, so sorry.

Yeah, so I don't like this chapter, because I completely screwed it up and didn't get the stuff I wanted to come out right.

Also, this chapter is pretty much just fluff, save for the last few lines, which actually aren't going to be a big part of anything, because I've decided I don't want to deal with it.

THANK YOU ALL SO FREAKING MUCH! YOUR VIEWS, FAVORITES, FOLLOWS AND REVIEWS KEEP ME WRITING THIS! I APPRECIATE ALL OF YOUR ENCOURAGEMENTS!

**IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ**: I've realized that I've been writing this completely linear, and pretty much day-after-day in the plot. I want to know if you guys are fine with having a time-skip in the future. I want to be able to get to June, and graduation within this story, and this is going to be a fuck-ton of more chapters if I keep on like this. I want your honest opinions. I won't be doing a time-skip until after dealing with Karkat's dad, his mom's boyfriend, Jade, Aradia, Christmas, and maybe a bit of Vriska. Oh, and Kanaya, so I won't leave anything unsaid within the story for months, because that's just stupid. If you guys don't mind a lot more chapters, tell me, and I won't put in such a drastic time-skip. There will be one, no matter what, because I don't know if I have enough ideas for everything, but you guys need to tell me how big to make it, how much to go over, and how long before you get sick of this story.

Thanks for all of your support! I love you all non-creepily!

~Webs

* * *

I can't hear anything but the pounding of blood in my ears, and barely register when Karkat's cat jumps up on the armrest of the couch.

I'm a little scared to look to my right, but my eyes can't help it when they glance at Karkat, taking in a face I would have never thought could get any cuter.

I've only known this kid for, what, three days? I've known him less than a week, and I realize I love him more than I loved someone I had spent my whole life with.

The freakish purple cat is swatting playfully at something stuck on the arm that's tucked under Karkat. It looks like a piece of white tape, so I try to tug it loose.

Instead of it unsticking itself from his skin like I had expected, the tape pulls a thick strip of gauze from the inside of Karkat's sleeve. Curious, I pull the cloth back.

With the gauze removed, its revealed the entire top of his forearm is raw, and there's a deep gash cutting almost all the way up to his elbow. What must be thirty stitches hold the wound together, but I can tell its still fresh.

I've never been queasy around blood or stitches, but this makes me sick. How the hell had this happened?

I slowly replace the gauze, then realize the tape strapped around it before has disappeared. I'm frantically searching for it when I see the cat is sitting on top of the TV, the tape clamped in his teeth. His tail is flicking back and forth across the screen, his lips curling into a real smile.

Perturbed, I gently raise myself from the couch and onto the floor, careful not to wake Karkat. He just mumbles something incoherent and curls up tighter. I keep my eyes fixed on the cat, and don't notice the hand latching onto the front of my shirt until I try to stand, when a murmured protest halts my movements in surprise. I look back at Karkat to find the fabric of my black shirt is clamped between his fingers unconsciously, and he's nuzzled his nose into the nape of my neck.

A thousand thoughts bombard my already confused mind, the ones re-occurring the most include "Is he awake?", "What do I do?", and "Why the hell did he just say my name?"

It came out in a slurred mumble, but it certainly sounded like "Sollux."

"Fuck..." I turn back forward, leaning against the couch and letting my arms fall to my sides. I look at the cat, a furious blush across my face. He just stares at me triumphantly. "You win, fuckath."

The cat hops off the TV, trotting over to where I'm held captive and drops the tape at my feet. He looks up at me and meows, if you can even call it that.

It's more like the croak of a dying frog mixed with a stoner muttering "miracles" under his breath.

I laugh, and reach out timidly to pet him. He sniffs my fingers before butting his head into them. My cat has a funny meow too, but his is stuttering and nervous.

I scratch the cat's chin, and try to ignore Karkat's breathing down my back, but that's near impossible considering its all I can think about.

I swear, cocking my head to look at Karkat again. Any thought I had of him being awake vanish to be replaced by that now-familiar fluttering in my chest.

"How come it'th tho eathy for you to thcrew with my head?" I sigh and, because I can't help it, I turn enough to press our foreheads together, and relish in the warm touch of Karkat's skin. He smells amazing, as creepy as that sounds. Kind of like cherries and rain? Whatever it is, I've never smelled anything better.

The cat interrupts me by jumping onto my shoulder like some monkey. I look at him incredulously, then spy the purple tag hanging from his equally purple collar.

"G... Gamthee?" I read it to be acknowledged with Gamzee's immediate purring. "Geethe, what kind of name ith that?" He just butts his head into my ear, his pur vibrating my whole body. "Jethuth, how can KK live with you?" I push the clown-cat off my shoulder. He just cocks his head at me, then flicks his tail and trots off, leaving the room silent save for Karkat's easy breathing.

I sigh combing my bangs with my fingers whilst turning to look at Karkat again. There's a slight smile on lips I can't stop thinking look extremely kissable. _Fuck. What the hell, Sollux?_

He looks so innocent, so vulnerable; it's hard to believe he has a past worse than mine. What happened to me... I can hardly be blamed for that, but there are so many ways to pin everything on Karkat, isn't there?

Karkat mumbles again, breath leaving his lungs in a sigh. His grip on my shirt loosens and he pulls back his hand a bit, so it's now resting on the the side of my neck.

I groan defeatedly, slumping further down the couch until just my head rests on the cushions. _How the fuck is he so cute? Fef was never this cute..._ And there I go, quoting practically every romcom I've watched today.

I open my phone to check the time, and wince when I see it. _Ten ten. Uncle's going to_ love _this_.

One last look at Karkat, and I stand, stretching a kink out of my back; despite Karkat's couch being comfortable as fuck, it's perchance a bit _too_ comfy.

I search for my coat for a second, before realizing I had come over in nothing but my dark gray sweatshirt with a Gemini symbol on it, something I had not taken off before joining Karkat on the couch.

I check my pockets to make sure I have everything: keys, phone, wallet. Satisfied I haven't left anything, I yank a blanket off one of the kitchen chairs and throw it over Karkat, making sure his toes are covered.

Then as an insane afterthought, I bend over and let my lips brush his forehead. Yes, I feel like a fucking creeper, but he's not going to remember it, right?

I shake that thought from my mind and quietly exit Karkat's home. On the doorstep, I almost trip over a small package sitting there. Cursing a bit, I pick it up and inspect the label.

"Kanaya Maryam? Karkat knowth the _weirdetht_ people." I put the package just inside the door, then secure it behind me.

* * *

Apparently after our little shouting bout earlier, my uncle wants nothing to do with me, because my only greeter when I arrive home is Cindy. She doesn't say anything as she removes my damp sweatshirt and takes it, along with my sodden shoes, to be dried in the washroom downstairs; there's still a good two inches of snow on the ground, making walking through it whilst staying dry impossible.

Before Cindy leaves the room, I catch her arm.

"Hey, Thindy, do you know where my uncle ith?"

"He's in his study, Mr. Captor."

"Thankth." She bows slightly before walking away. God, no matter how long I live here, I will never get used to all the formalities.

I shake my head and plod wearily up the marble steps, at a much gentler gait than previously that day. At the top, I turn right and knock on the second door down the hallway. A muffled

"Enter," grants my admittance. I take a deep breath before opening the door.

My uncle looks up from whatever he was doing to take in my presence with surprise. "S-Sollux, um... Shouldn't you be in bed?" Is he just playing along, or does he actually not realize I've been gone the past seven hours?

"Yeah, well, um..." God, everything sounds so stupid in my head; its going to come out even stupider when I say it, isn't it? "Um, I jutht want to apologithe for earlier. I didn't mean to yell..." He shuffles his papers uncomfortably.

"And I understand I stepped on a touchy subject." I'm not going to lie; we've _never_ been good at talking to each other.

"H-Hey, uncle... Thith might thound a little weird, but, um, what exactly did I thay?" I find it really hard to look in his eyes, and when I do, they're laced with confusion. "I-I don't really remember?"

"Well, Sollux-" He's interrupted by the black phone on his desk, and the god awful ringing that sounds like a siren. He picks it up and answers with a simple "Hello?" I just awkwardly stand there until he smiles one of his few genuine smiles and waves me over. "Yes, Aradia, he's right here."

* * *

**A/N**: Why yes, Sollux has a difficult relationship with his uncle, and yes, Aradia will most likely be in the next few chapters. No, it will not be some sappy romance novel, with melodramatic love triangles; it's best to leave those in Twilight. Actually, I have a big surprise in store for you guys concerning Aradia. You'll know when I do another Sollux chapter, which will probably be Chapter 17. Hint: The title pretty much gives it away.

Back to the story at hand: I don't know how much I'll touch on Sollux's past, because this fic is really more about Karkat, so I'm not sure... How much do you guys want to know? Depending on the amount wanted, I'll spend one to two chapters on him, probably before Karkat's big, I dunno... revelation? I have no idea what to call it.

I think this chapter is a bit more wordy than the last few, but I have no idea. I apologize for the continually short chapters. I just have great cliff-hanger ideas to end the chapters!

Wow, and I lied. I thought Cindy would never come back into the story, but she ha. I'm sooo sorry for the unimaginative name. I was writing her character in a hurry, so didn't think about it much DX

Ok, I'm done whining for today.

Can y'all review? Any ideas, corrections, insults, anything? I stayed home from school today, and am currently in a perpetual state of insomniatic depression. I need something to look forward to.

THANK YOU ALL SO FUCKING MUCH, BECAUSE YOU MAKE MY LIFE COMPLETE!

Sincerely,

~Webs


	15. Karkat's Winter Vulnerability

**A/N**: I'm soooooorry! I was trying to finish this in time to upload on Wednesday, but, as I have finished it right now (12:03 a.m.), I'm going to be uploading it in the future at around four.

Bet you guys didn't know I could time travel XD

ANYWAY, some of Karkat's wound is explained, in a torturously vague and in no way enlightening manner. Hells yes.

AND I'M SO FRIGGIN' SORRY FOR THE MOST BORING, CLICHE, STUPID PLOT TWIST EVER! But I think Karkat would be so terribly susceptible to colds in the winter, and that they'd be a complete bitch to him, so here we are. Also, lot's of SolKat fluff can be spurred from this, so I guess this just means I'm a lazy writer.

Oh, and I know most of Karkat's dialogue in this is put into one long word. It's supposed to be like that. I have a headcannon, I guess you could call it, that when Karkitty's sick, he'd have completely screwed up speech patterns.

Ok, I was writing this whilst also writing the last chapter, so writer's block had transferred over to this as well. I'm sure its blatantly apparent in the sections that are complete crap, so I apologize.

THANK YOU ALL TO FUCKING MUCH FOR SUPPORTING ME! YOU MEAN THE WORLD TO ME BY REVIEWING, FAVORITING, FOLLOWING AND EVEN JUST READING!  
Also, this fic gives me something to write in super-boring classes of stuff I've already learned, so thanks for encouraging me to keep at it.

~Webs

Oh, and I can't believe what I just found out. I'm a Gemini (Sollux as a patron troll is just fucking sweet), and the brightest stars in said sign are "Pollux" and "Castor". Pollux is a red giant, and Castor has a bluish-white tinge. How fucking cool is that?

Ok, wow. Sorry if you guys already knew that, or if its mentioned in the cannon series at one point or another (I haven't finished it yet), but it intrigues me immensely.

* * *

_His vice-like grip kept my arm pressed against the rusty wall. There must have been a screw or some other sharp metal object, because I felt something stab through my skin, slicing it and prompting blood to drip in spirals down my wrist._

_A small gasp escaped my lips, but he didn't even flinch as his hands started getting slippery with blood._

_"You know what today is, squirt?"_

I bolt upright, knocking Gamzee off the side of the couch. I ignore his indignant hiss and wipe the ice-cold sweat from my face. What the fuck had brought on _that_ memory?

My eyes catch sight of a gauze pad on the floor by the couch, and I immediately look to my arm.

"Fuck." Fresh blood is welling up through my shirtsleeve. I leap off the couch and take the stairs four at a time, nearly faceplanting whilst sliding into the bathroom.

I fumble for the extra gauze pads and the painkillers. _Fuck, fuck, fuck!_ It takes me forever to finally get the gauze box open. It's stinging like fuck now, the stale, chilly air nipping the wound relentlessly.

I quickly stop the blood and redress my arm before taking my dose of two painkillers. God, I hate swallowing these, but they work quickly, and I can only feel a dull throbbing, more like a headache rather than a migraine.

I let out the breath I realize I was holding and grip the edges of the sink. My frantic heart still hasn't calmed down, and the adrenaline in the painkillers isn't helping.

Slowly, carefully, I remove my shirt and start rinsing the sleeve under the cold water. Luckily the stains are fresh, so they come out fairly rapidly.

I slip back into my room and search for another shirt, shivering. Why the fuck is it so cold?

Once I've successfully located a clean shirt, I hop back down the stairs and check the thermostat. _Huh, that's weird._ The heating must be broken, because it says it should be seventy-five degrees, but it can't be more than fifty, so I turn it up to eighty.

I notice the medium-sized package resting against the front door first, then the fancy, intricate handwriting used to write the label. I have it snatched up and half-open before my phone starts ringing in the living room.

The ringing is defining; I don't remember turning the volume up that high. I finally manage to find it and open it, and I swear Nanda is about to lose it.

"Finally!" She exclaims, causing more pain to my ears. God, why is everything so loud? "Took you long enough!"

"Pleasedon'tyell." My voice comes out in a hoarse whisper. When the fuck did that happen?

"Kat, are you alright?" I try clearing my throat, but at the disapproving protest of Nanda when I speak again tells me it didn't help.

I stand there helplessly for a second, only to be greeted by laughter from the other end of the phone, adding salt to the wound that is my pride.

"Whatthefuck,Nanda?" Now I sound like a crow choking on a frog. Fucking brilliant.

"I'll be home in ten minutes to take your temperature, okay? Don't go to sleep." Without waiting for an answer, she hangs up.

I don't move, realization hitting me. I have a fucking _cold_. I swear to god, every time I've gotten sick, its come so out of the blue, I'll literally be fine, and then _bam_, I could be dying.

I don't think I've quite reached that point yet, but its only a matter of time.

I shut my phone and sit back on the couch then, shivering, curl up in the blanket I don't remember putting there. I snuggle into the couch cushions, pulling the blanket over my head completely.

With the way this is going, I won't be in school for the next week at the very least, and, by extension, meaning no seeing Sollux.

I frown, pondering why this upsets me. I can't think too hard, because the headache that always comes with colds is currently in the progress of turning my brain to mush. Now, too tired to do anything else, I pass this weird fluttering in my stomach off as yet another side-effect of what's going to make the next few days hell.

* * *

When Nanda returns, I'm nearly incapacitated on the couch. I groan when her thundering footsteps rouse me from my sickness-induced sleep. I part my eyelids slightly to see her walk into the living room and crouch by the couch, moving my hair off to the side to feel my forehead.

She smiles gently, but I can tell she just wants to laugh again.

"Geeze, you're susceptible to every bug that's going around, aren't you?"

"Shutup." I mumble; well, croak. She does laugh then, but quickly suppresses it and stands.

"You were completely fine today at school?" I nod slowly, not having enough energy to turn off of my stomach to give her a proper answer. "Just like when you got chicken pox." She shakes her head, then sniffs at the air curiously. "Does it smell like honey to you?"

"Ican'tsmellafuckingthing." Yeah, my stuffy nose pretty much takes care of that.

"Yeah, yeah. Just wondering. Ok, have you taken any painkillers recently?" I nod. "How long ago?"

"Idunnotenminutes?"

"Then I can't give you anything for the fever until later tonight. I take it you have a headache?"

"Whatthefuckdoyouthink?" It's a miracle she understood that, but she does, quickly tying up her hair with a hair tie from around her wrist.

"You should go up to your room, Kat. It'd be better for you upstairs." I groan. Moving is the last thing I want to do right now. "I know you don't want to, but I'll bring you tea if you do." Fuck, what's with that smile on her face?

I grumble, but rise slowly, head spinning. Nanda frowns in concern, coming over to help me stumble up the stairs.

Once I'm safely tucked into my bed, Nanda just stands over me for a second, hands on her hips.

"This is completely normal with previous colds, right Kat?"

"Yeah."

"And mom said you're always like this in the Winter, but it came on so suddenly..." I watch her chew her lip.

"I'llbefine. It'salwayslikethis." She tries to smile, but fails rather miserably.

"If you say so. I'll go start the tea. You can take something for the fever in a couple hours. Oh, how's your arm?" She hasn't directly addressed my wound since we moved, so it takes me a minute to respond.

"It'sfine."

"It obviously _wasn't_ fine if you took painkillers." Not even dad could read me better than Nanda.

I sigh, resisting the urge to turn over and ignore her.

"It...startedbleedingagain." Fuck, why do all of my words jumble together like that?

Nanda shakes her head again, running her fingers through her pink hair.

"Alright, let me see it." I reluctantly remove my arm from my comforter and hold it out to her as she kneels by my bed.

She gently takes my arm and quickly unwraps the bandages, inspecting the stitches. I wince as she looks a little queasy. She's always hated blood, but her sisterly instinct deserves a medal, because she's always been there when my two left-feet get me in trouble.

Of course, this is a little worse than a tumble down carpeted stairs.

"Hmm... Does it still hurt?" I shrug again. "Well, it doesn't look infected. Have you cleaned it recently?"

"Sometimelastweek."

"I'll clean it tomorrow then." She rebinds my arm and pulls my comforter back up to my chin. "Get some rest, and I'll check in later, okay?"

"Mm." At first, I thought sleep would be difficult, but as soon as Nanda closes the door behind her, shutting off the light, sleep comes like the ending to the best romcom _ever_: too soon.

* * *

It must be sometime after three when I consciously wake up again. It looks like Nanda brought in extra blankets, but I still feel like a fucking icicle.

I don't know if it was the stinging sensation of Nanda cleaning my arm or my pounding head that woke me, but I don't really care at this point.

I groan, alerting Nanda to my consciousness. She smiles sympathetically, holding up a glass of water and some kind of pill. I take them timidly, letting half my brain concentrate on not dropping the glass, the other contemplating how much I hate my life right now.

Nanda takes back the empty glass, setting it on the floor next to my bed.

"How're you feeling?"

"Likeapieceofshit." She laughs, resuming her cleaning.

"Well, I hope you get better soon."

"Youandmeboth." Satisfied my wound is spotless, Nanda places a fresh gauze pad over it, wrapping a pristine bandage around it. As she's winding, she looks back at me apologetically.

"I'm sorry, Kat, but I have to go to work. I've already missed quite a few hours, and the team really needs me." I nod, closing my eyes again, thankful my migraine is dying down. "You'll be alright alone?"

"Ofcourse."

"If you say so..." She sounds unsure, but stands all the same, packing up the first-aid kit again. "You phone is by your bed, there's a water bottle by your lamp, and extra medicine next to it. Don't take it again until five, okay?" I nod again. "Try not to get up too much, and call me if you need anything." She quietly leaves, and a couple minutes later, I hear her car pull out of the driveway.

I'm settling in to go back to sleep when my phone buzzes. I groan again, nearly dropping it when my weak fingers fumble for it.

-GrimAuxiliatrix started pestering CarcinoGeneticist at 4:18 p.m.-

GA: Good Afternoon, Karkat.

CG: THEFUCKDOYOUWANT?

GA: Have You Perchance Received My Package As Of Yet?

CG: IDON'TFUCKINGKNOW

GA: ...

GA: Karkat, Are You By Any Chance Not Feeling Well?

CG: WHATTHEFUCKWASYOURFIRSTCLUE?

GA: Ah, It Is One Of *Those* Colds, Isn't It?

CG: * GROANSPAINFULLY *

GA: Then You Haven't Opened My Package, I Take It?

CG: I'MGOINGTOHAVETOSAY... *NO*

CG: NOWGOAWAY. I'MTRYINGTOSLEEP

GA: My Sincerest Apologies, But That Package Is Very Important.

CG: CAN'TITWAITUNTILI'MDONEFEELINGLIKEAPIECEOFSHIT ?

GA: * sighs exasperatedly *

GA: Very Well, But Please Open It As Soon As Possible.

GA: I Need Your Answer On It Before Next Friday.

CG: WHY?

GA: It Is A Matter Of Time-Frame, So Please, As Soon As You Have The Time.

CG: FINE. CANIGOTOSLEEPNOW?

GA: Yes, Yes. Appease Your Hibernating Needs.

-GrimAuxiliatrix ceased pestering CarcinoGeneticist at 4:26 p.m.-

CG: ...

CG: FUCKYOUKANAYA

* * *

**A/N**: Ok, fail chapter with an even bigger fail ending. I'm still insomniatically depressed at this point, so the next couple chapters might not be very funny or fluffy. I think I'll explain the flashbacks a little more soon, so some dark stuff is coming.

* Sigh *

Anyway, I am feeling better after an entire day of sleep, so I think I'll be back to normal soon ^-^

Oh, and I want to point out to earlier readers who had read chapter 14 before I updated it. I changed a line concerning AA to concern Tav instead (which I'll explain later) because I honestly don't want to deal with Sollux-fucking-up-Aradia's-life. I don't want that kind of blood on Sollux's hands in this story, because, well, I don't. And Aradia is one of my favorite cannon characters, and it makes me depressed about what happened to her, and only makes me hate Vriska more. I was actually introduced to Homestuck through a video about Sollux and Aradia (which I still ship, but not as much as SolKat), so she's always had a special place in my heart. Also, I want Aradia to be happy and energetic like she was before she died, because I like the contrast that makes to Sollux and Karkat.

Ok, I'm rambling. Sorry, but most of that was important. The other bits were just useless.

Anyway, thank you all for your support! You mean so much to me!

If you find something wrong, or you don't like something, review and tell me why, and I'll do everything in my power to fix it! But be specific, 'kay?

I love you all, so, so much, and I can't wait to write more chapters!

~Webs


	16. Fluffy Sick Time

**A/N**: AHHHHH! I'M SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE!

I was still getting over some writer's block and I've been super busy, so my sincerest apologies.

Wow, this chapter is nothing but fluff. That's all this chapter is good for. Oh, but I guess AA's important, and I guess the bit with Dave's going to come back later... But whatever. My point still stands that this chapter is almost completely useless. Gomen.

As I said, writer's block is apparent in this chapter, so some bits are better than others. My apologies for those bits that are complete crap.

**THANK YOU ALL SO FREAKING MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT! YOU MEAN THE WORLD TO ME!**

And this story has now been read in twenty-two countries. THANKS SO FRIGGIN MUCH!

Caio for now,

~Webs

* * *

**BACK-TRACK AND BE THE YOUTH TALKING TO HIS SISTER**

I can't help the grin spreading across my face as I bring the receiver to my ear.

"Hey, Sollux." That voice makes my whole body feel warm

"Hey, AA." My uncle gets up and quietly leaves, smiling again. I stick my tongue out at him and sit in his desk chair.

"Ah, it's good to hear from you, Sollux."

"You too." It's been over a year since Aradia went to study abroad in Egypt for her Archaeology obsession, and she hasn't called in a while.

"Hey, guess what?" Her smile is evident in her words.

"What?"

"I can come home soon." I sit up abruptly.

"Are you theriouth?"

"Of course!"

"When?" After a year by myself at my uncle's without my aunt or my sister, you get kind of lonely, so don't judge me for the excitement bubbling inside my chest.

"My professor says I can take December off."

"You'll be around for Chrithtmas?"

"Of course! I'll be flying in in a week."

"That'th great!" She laughs.

"Is uncle really driving you that crazy?" I roll my eyes, propping my feet on my uncle's desk.

"I think he'th justht miththing Aunt Mary."

"That doesn't give him the right to take it out on you. Perhaps I should have a talk with him."

"It'th not that bad. Jutht annoying." Aradia doesn't answer for a minute. "AA?"

"Oh, I'm sorry Sollux! My professor was just asking me to catalogue some bones we found today. Can we talk later?" She sounds seriously dejected, so I smile kindly.

"Of courth. What day are you getting in?"

"Wednesday. My plane lands at six."

"I'll come pick you up then. Thee you on Wednethday."

"See you Wednesday." She hangs up softly, and I set uncle's phone back on its stand, sighing. Aunt Mary has been the capitol, doing some shit as Derse's governmental representative or something, for the past five or six months, putting uncle on edge.

I lean back in uncle's extremely comfortable desk chair and glance at the large black wall-clock that's hanging above the door. It's almost eleven twenty.

Had it taken me that long to get home? Icy roads slow me down significantly, but I'm still a pretty fast driver.

I sigh again, leaving uncle's office to go to bed.

* * *

The first thing I notice when I barely make it to art class the next morning is that Karkat isn't here. The desk we share is empty.

I quickly sit down, sliding my backpack under the table and trying not to look worried. I take off my jacket, thankful the heat is never off in the art room.

My worst-case-scenario mind immediately thinks "Is Karkat mad at me for yesterday?" I can't help remembering my parting kiss, and blush before I can stop myself.

"Where's the blue haired freak?" I hear someone mutter behind me. They're not talking to me; I can tell that much, but I still turn slightly to look.

One of them is the biggest dick in the school, some ass with a superiority complex, and the other is Eridan.

Eridan doesn't respond other than to shrug.

"You met him, didn't you?" The dick continues. "Is he really that big of an asshole?" Eridan sees me looking, then, smirking, nods to his companion.

"Wwhy, yes. He was vvery rude. Absolutely no manners." Eridan hadn't bothered to keep his voice down, so now others around us are looking too.

What a fucking lie.

Eridan and I both know Karkat was nothing but polite to him, and that this is just a petty get-back at me. I mean, really? I want nothing to do with Feferi anymore. Why hold a grudge?

"That's odd. He seems pretty cool to me." The blonde hipster sitting at a nearby desk joins the conversation. He idly leans back onto the back legs of his chair, smirking at Eridan.

Eridan looks ready to explode, and it's easy to tell he's trying not to.

"Oh, really? Wwhat gavve you that idea?" Before the hipster can answer, Ms. Martin walks into the room, reading a little pink piece of paper. She comes to stand at the front of the class, not looking away from the slip.

"Good morning class." The class responds with a unified

"Good morning, Ms. Martin." She looks up, crumpling the paper.

"As you have all probably noticed, Mr. Vantas is not here today. He will be gone until next week with a very bad cold. _Oh, thank the lord._

I feel kind of bad that I'm happy Karkat's sick, but it's better than him being mad at me. And besides, there's no way he could remember anything, right? He was so cute while sleeping...

I accept another slap to my conscious by my new homosexuality.

I grumble and get my drawing back out of my backpack, starting one of the longest days of my life.

* * *

I don't know what possessed me to make me walk to Karkat's at seven, but I have, leaving my god awful car in my uncle's garage. His house is only a couple blocks away anyway.

I inhale slowly, looking up at the house. All the curtains are closed, and there's no car in the driveway. _His sister must be out._

Colds aren't that bad, therefore I figure Karkat can at least come to the door, so I walk up the two cement steps and punch the doorbell.

I hear it ring somewhere within the depths of the house, but then nothing. There is no padding of footsteps, or a shouted "Hold on a sec" or anything. Beginning to worry, I ring again.

Ah, and that's Karkat shouting profanities. It's weird for me to think about Karkat swearing all the time, because he just has a face that speaks of innocence.

I'm treated to a front-seat view of how wrong I am when Karkat flings open the door.

"OFALLTHEFUCKINGSTUPIDSHITODO ,YOUFUCKINGASSHOLE-" He stops when he realizes it's me. "Sollux." He's wearing a humongous band-tee for what looks like Mayday Parade and baggy dark gray sweats. His hair is a complete mess, his nose is red, especially around his stud, and dark circles under his eyes make it look like he hasn't slept in months. "Whatareyoudoinghere?" Is he purposefully slurring everything he says?

"Um, you weren't in thcool today, tho I came to thee how you're doing." He looks confused for a second, then shivvers violently.

"God,justcomeinside. It'sfuckingfreezingoutthere." I step into the foyer at his request, shutting the door behind me. Karkat watches me remove my shoes, eyes a little cloudy.

"Dude, are you ok?"

"Mm." Is all he says, looking extremely unstable on his feet. Now in the light of the hallway, his face is extremely flushed, most likely from fever.

Without realizing what I'm doing, I reach out and place my hand on his forehead. His fever is so high, he could have been sitting in a sauna for the past week, and I wouldn't be able to tell the difference.

"Dammit, KK. You're burning up!"

"Thanksforfuckingnoticing." He slurs. I feel slightly responsible for making him get out of bed, so grab his shoulders, turn him around and steer him towards the stairs.

Once at the top he takes over leading (thankfully) and walks into what appears to be his room. It's large, but quaint, with a bed, a desk, a TV and several gaming consoles.

I direct him to the bed, which has quite the assortment of pillows. He snuggles under the comforter, sighing.

"When wath the latht time you took medicine?" He looks up at me in surprise.

"What?"

"When wath the latht time you took anything? I'm thure your thithter gave you thomething earlier?"

"Y-Yeah,atthree."

"And anything thince then?" My uncle is terrible with anything to do with sickness, so I've had to take care of myself for the most part while I've been living with him.

"No." I sigh, taking off my jacket and throwing it over the back of Karkat's desk chair.

"Where do you keep your thermometer?" He looks half asleep already, so I find my own way to the bathroom. It's rather easy to locate the thermometer in the cabinet behind the mirror, but then I see the first-aid kit on the counter. There's a bottle of some sort of cleaner, and several bloody pieces of cloth that have yet to be cleaned are littered around it.

My stomach twists.

Karkat didn't cut himself. That's completely out of the question, but what had made that wound? And why do I feel like it has something to do with his father's death?

I shake that thought from my mind and return to Karkat's room. He's sitting up, looking dazedly at the door.

"What are you doing?" I inquire, coming in to make him lay down again.

"Youjust...poofed."

"The fuck, man?" He's staring at the ceiling like he's stoned, but I know it's just the effect of the fever.

I shake my head and hold out the thermometer. He just stares at it, eyes cloudy again.

"Well, go on." No response.

I sigh again, and slip the thermometer between his lips. He doesn't protest, rather just closes his eyes again. Several minutes pass before the thermometer beeps, and I remove it from his mouth.

40° celsius. Well, he's officially sick by medical standards, not that it needed to be proved.

I go back into the bathroom and search for Acetaminophen, finding it next to where the thermometer is stored. I take the bottle and head downstairs to get a glass of water.

As it's filling, I realize what I'm doing. I'm taking care of Karkat like a mother, and he's not telling me to get the fuck out of his house.

My heart does a little jig before the glass is overflowing, and I'm cursing rather loudly.

Karkat is turned over onto his side when I go back upstairs, curled up under his blankets. I gently shake his shoulder.

"KK." He mumbles a protest.

"Don'ttalksoloud." I snort softly.

"I have thome athetaminophen." He opens one angry red eye and glares at me.

"Thefuckisthat?"

"It'th for fever, dumbath. Jutht thit up and take it." He grumbles some more, but obeys, snatching the water from my hand. When he sees the bottle, he glares at me again.

"YoucouldhavejustsaidTylonol." He huffs, swallowing two pills. He shudders, shoving the empty glass to my chest and turning back over, a hunch in his shoulders.

"Well, you're welcome." I roll my eyes setting the glass on his bedside table, next to another, equally empty cup. I probably should have seen that.

I'm about to return the Tylenol to the bathroom, but a hand frantically grabs my sleeve. I turn, and Karkat is scared shitless, though he's trying to hide it.

"You'llstillstay,right?" It's as if he's asking if we're still friends. Words cannot describe how endearing that is.

"Of courth." I smile; I guess it isn't the grin I was aiming for, because Karkat looks confused. I don't say anything, because that blush on his face is even more endearing.

It takes him a minute, but he smiles then closes his eyes, this time curling up facing me instead of the wall.

I decide putting away the Tylenol can wait, so sit and settle my back against his bed.

"Thanks." I hear him mumble, and smile again.

"No problem, KK."

"Stopfuckingcallingmethat."

"Go to thleep." I roll my eyes.

He's silent for a few minutes, and I hope he's gone to sleep, because my ears are probably red as fuck, but then he sighs exasperatedly.

"Ican't." He whines. I laugh, getting to me feet.

"You wanna watch a movie then?"

"Mmph." I take that as a yes and search through what appears to be an unholy mixture of violent video games and romantic comedies. I pick one such movie up, inspecting its case.

Titanic. Karkat fucking owns _Titanic_. And on blu ray, director's cut no less.

I raise my eyebrows in his direction. He looks back at me with an incredible poker face. "Titanic?" I prompt incredulously.

"Yeah,wecanwatchthatone." I hastily put it back and search for another movie. I know Karkat likes romcoms, the other night is proof of that, but this is a little ridiculous. Look, he has My Best Friend's Wedding stacked on top of Fifty First dates.

I finally find a movie that shouldn't be too painful to watch: Serendipity. I've never heard of it, so I pop it into the DVD player.

* * *

"Actually, that movie wathn't tho bad." I say without thinking two hours later. Karkat gives a hoarse laugh, punching my head lightly.

"Youliar."

"No, I fucking mean it. It wathn't overly thappy, like all your other movieth." This earns me another punch.

"Shutup." I pull my sleeve up to look at my watch, then stand.

"It'th getting late, I thould go." I feel Karkat's forehead again. The fever seems all but gone. "I think now, you thould jutht thleep." He grumbles, snuggling deeper into the comforter.

"Idon'twantto."

"Well, you have to, tho thut up and go to thleep." I pull on my jacket and turn off the TV before opening the door.

"Comeseemetomorrow?" I turn back. Karkat is sitting up slightly, hopeful eyes trained in my direction.

A soft smile finds its way to my lips.

"Count on it."

* * *

**A/N**: So, nothing important can be taken from this chapter. At least I hope you guys liked the fluff, and look forward to more.

I apologize again for the late update. Part of that is thanks to finding some amazing Solkat and DaveJohn fics, and having to read them all in one day. Blame the amazing writer on fanfic that seem so hard to find.

Anyway, thank you for reading. If you find mistakes, or don't like how something is written, review and tell me why, and I'll do my best to fix it! ^-^

I don't know when I'll putting the next chapter up, because I'll literally be cleaning all of today, and we have guests until Tuesday, and then there's Thanksgiving, and homework, so I'm sorry in advance if I can't get another up until next weekend. But I doubt most of you will be on ANYWAY over the next few days, so I think we're all good ^-^

Caio until later,

~Webs


	17. The Key Under the Doormat

A/N: Just to start out, SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! WRITER'S BLOCK IS A BITCH! Also, Rise of the Guardians is a very distracting obsession. I may never get over it.

So yeah, writer's block stunted the growth of this chapter, and its quality, but hopefully I'll get over it by next chapter. I don't know.

I want to thank centipedemanifest for your AMAZING review! I wish I could respond to your review personally, but this will have to do. I sincerely thank you for all of your kind words! They mean so much to me! Yeah, KK's out of character for the most part, but he's in character enough, right? And vocabulary will always intrigue me. Curse of the writer XD

THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO HAS READ, FOLLOWED, FAVORITED AND MOST IMPORTANTLY REVIEWED! YOU KEEP ME WRITING THIS!

Oh, and seriously: GO SEE RISE OF THE GUARDIANS. YOU WILL **NOT** BE DISAPPOINTED. It's currently tied for my favorite movie. Seriously, see it.

Caio for now!

~Webs

* * *

Once Sollux leaves, there's almost nothing to say that he was even here, except for a faint smell of honey. I don't exactly know _how_ I can smell it, considering my nose is like a cement mixer that's stopped working mid-job.

I sigh, pulling the edge of the comforter above my head and burying my face into my pillow.

Why the fuck had I asked him to come see me tomorrow? I hate being bothered while I'm sick, and now I'll have to deal with him a whole 'nother day...

I break into a fit of coughing. These aren't like normal coughs, not even like the ones when you nearly choke. No, these coughs are ferocious enough to rip your lungs out, and I swear they do just that before they stop.

I goan, turning over onto my back, raking my fingers through my tangled hair.

"Fuckmylife."

* * *

I don't remember Nanda coming back, but she must have, because there's a cool washcloth on my forehead and a fresh box of tissues next to my bed when I wake again.

It's dark outside, and even darker inside my room, but that doesn't really bother me; I like the dark, even when a pounding headache is not present when looking at any lightsource.

My phone starts lightly buzzing on my table, bringing that cursed light. I swear and pick it up, to again be greeted by an unknown number. I debate just ignoring it, but something tells me to open it.

-TwinArmageddons started pestering CarcinoGeneticist at 10:59 p.m.-

TA: Hey, KK. Thii2 ii2 2ollux.

CG: IDON'TKNOWANYONENAMED "2OLLUX"

TA: 2hut up. My phone ii2 broken.

CG: HOWDIDYOUGETMYNUMBER?

TA: II got iit before II left earlier.

TA: II hope you don't miind.

CG: WHATIFIFUCKING*DO*MIND?

TA: Iirrelevant.

CG: GODIEINAHOLE

TA: Geeze, II wa2 ju2t calling to a2k iif you were alriight.

CG: WHYWOULDN'TIBEALRIGHT?

TA: You looked liike you could be dying earliier.

CG: IAMNOTDYING. IAMMERELYVERYCLOSETOKILLINGY OURIGHTNOW.

TA: II can't read that.

CG: GODIE

**-**I honestly don't know what the fuck I'm doing. I don't even know if this is actually Sollux, and I'm already telling him to die.-

TA: You 2tiill there, KK?

CG: YEAHYEAH.

TA: II take iit you're not going to be iin 2chool tomorrow?

CG: IDOUBTIT. WHY?

TA: No rea2on...

TA: Hey, why do you type wiith cap2 lock?

CG: ITHINKNANDASPILLEDTEAONMYPHO NEORSOMETHING

TA: Agaiin, II have no idea what you ju2t 2aid.

CG: THENTALKTOME*AFTER*I'MSICK

TA: You mean thii2 alway2 happen2?

CG: ALMOST. SOMETIMESITISN'TTHATBAD

TA: Well, iit'2 pretty fucking bad riight now.

CG: THANKSFORFUCKINGNOTICING.

TA: II gotta go. My uncle'2 biitching about 2omethiing.

-TwinArmageddons started pestering CarcinoGeneticist at 11:10 p.m.-

Uncle? Sollux doesn't live with his parents?

_No,_ I tell myself, shaking my head. _His uncle could just be visiting or something._

"Kat, how're you feeling?" Nanda had blessedly turned off the hall light before opening my door, making looking at her peeking into my room easier.

"Better,Iguess." She laughs.

"You still sound pretty bad." She comes in and sits on the end of my bed as I tuck my phone under my pillow. "Your fever was gone by the time I got home though. Did you take anything?"

"Yeah."

"That's good. How's your headache?"

"Manageable."

"Sore throat?"

"Notthatbad."

"Stuffy nose?"

"Likeshit." She smiles, patting my leg.

"Unfortunately, you'll need to go to school with that. I still want to keep you home tomorrow, in case your fever goes up again, but I think you can start on Monday again, okay?"

"'Kay." She seems to remember something, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"Actually, it snowed again today, so I'm not sure there'll even _be_ school tomorrow. It was pretty much hell trying to drive home."

"Hey, don'tyouworkoutside?" She looks at me.

"Yeah, why?"

"Whyhaven't_you_gottensick?" She laughs again, getting to her feet.

"_I_ don't have the immune system of two-year-old."

"Shutup." I grumble, retreating back into my covers.

"Sweet dreams, Kat."

* * *

I wake to the sound of the doorbell once again, though this time it's only rung once. Who ever is at the door can wait for Nanda to get it.

My eyes find the clock on my nightstand, and I realize Nanda is still at work.

I groan, stumbling to my window. As I suspected, Sollux's green volvo is parked in the driveway and he's standing on the doorstep.

I grab my phone and text a quick message to him before climbing back into bed. Not a minute later, Sollux is poking his head around my door incredulously.

"Dude, theriouthly? Under the doormat?" He holds up a spare key while I glare at him around my comforter.

"It was Nanda's idea."

"Hey, you don't thound like dying crow anymore." He walks in, taking off his coat.

"I still _feel_ like a dying crow." He laughs, plopping down on the floor by my bed.

"Tho, you wanted me to come thee you?"

"Ha, don't flatter yourself. I just get bored with nothing to entertain me." I ignore his stupid smile, and the fluttery feeling in my stomach. They are not connected in any way, so don't even try to consider telling me otherwise.

"Ouch, KK. Tho cruel."

"Get over it." He laughs again.

"Tho how're you feeling?"

"Whatever you gave me worked wonders. Nanda said I can go back to school on Monday."

"I jutht gave you Tylenol. Didn't your thithter give you that?" I shrug, brushing my hair out of my eyes.

We're silent for several minutes, but it looks like Sollux wants to say something, chewing his lower lip.

"Hey, KK..."

"What?"

"How long are thuppothed to leave thtitches in?" I feel my stomach drop, followed by a stinging that reminds me I have thirty-three loops of thread stuck in my arm.

"Um, two weeks normally, but four weeks for mine."

"Oh." Why does he look so sad?

"Actually I think they're supposed to be taken out today." I realize. "Maybe Nanda'll take me in tomorrow."

"H-How'd, um..." He falters, so I sit up to get a better look at him. He's avoiding my gaze again, and looks like he has a lot on his mind. I know what he's going to ask, and I don't want him to, but I let him anyway. "How'd you get that?" His eyes glance quickly to my bandaged arm.

"Um..." I guess I should tell him, but I'd have to explain so much more than just my arm. "It's a bit of a long story..." His brows are furrowed now and he's picking lightly at the gray carpet.

"Tho?" He had seen it, I'm sure of that, but when? How?

And how the hell am I supposed to tell an almost complete stranger the darkest pieces of my past? Then again, he doesn't feel much like a stranger...

"Sol-" He both jump when Sollux's phone suddenly starts ringing.

He hurriedly pulls it out and answers it.

"Hello? Oh, hey AA. What'th up?" AA? You mean he reduces everyone's name to two letters? How nice of him. "No, I'm not at home. Do you need uncle for thomething?" The skin over his nose is a lovely shade of red, and he's flexing his fingers nervously, but even then, their movements are graceful. "Are you therious?" He looks frantically around for a second before snatching up my phone. He ignores my protest, then I realize he's just checking the time. "Yeah, I can be there on time. That'th... eleven hourth from now? Doeth uncle know? Yeah, okay, thee you then." He ends the call, handing back my phone apologetically.

"Who was that?" I ignore the shiver that runs up my spine when our hands brush and occupy myself with fluffing up my pillow to lean against.

"My thithter. She'th flying home from Egypt, and her flight got changed to tomorrow morning tho I have to pick her up." So he has a sister too?

"I didn't know you had a sister." I state, hoping my pry for small talk isn't brutally noticeable. His cheeks are still rather red and he's chewing his bottom lip again.

"Uh, yeah. Aradia." And there goes the conversation. Way to deadpan, Sollux. "Tho, um, where'th _your_ thithter?"

"Probably on some ladder downtown somewhere." Yeah, that came out weird. I know it does, judging by the look of confusion on Sollux's face.

"What?"

"She's a painter." I say quickly, trying to cover up the awkward moment. "She's doing a mural by some bookstore downtown." Sollux laughs, his shoulders relaxing.

"I can completely thee that!" I catch myself staring at the way his lips turn up when he smiles; void of dimples, but still exceedingly cute.

After several instances where this thought has crossed my mind, I resign myself to believe that _yes_, the word "cute" can be used when describing Sollux.

"What do you mean, 'you can see that'?" He smirks, reaching next to him pick up one of my notebooks.

"It'th not like your family ith artithtically gifted or anything." I roll my eyes.

"Oh, just lay on the sarcasm." I snatch back my notebook, giving him the stink eye, but he just continues smiling like an idiot. "So, what's your sister doing in Egypt?"

"She's studying archeology for her major there." I raise an eyebrow.

"That sounds expensive." Sollux huffs, collapsing backwards onto his back, but still staying cross-legged.

"Yeah, well it helpth when your aunt maketh twenty grand a day." I don't even want to do the math for her average yearly salary.

"You're joking." He shakes his head, hair making a rustling sound against the carpet. "What the hell does she do?"

"She'th Derthe'th reprethentative or thomething. They pay her a thitload more than they thould." You can say that again. Can you imagine have that much money, just laying around? His house must be huge!

"Well, that's a stark contrast to _my_ mom." I say without thinking.

Sollux lifts his head.

"Why? What doeth thee do?" I wince, and he seems to see it. "Nevermind. You don't have to anthwer." He smiles again before laying back down.

It's lucky he did, because my cheeks feel like a sauna, and I have to stop myself from smiling back.

Wouldn't most people just pressure me into telling them, even if it made me uncomfortable? I've kind of grown used to that.

"Hey, KK?" I jump a little in surprise at his sudden speaking.

"W-What?"

"You wanna go see a movie thunday?"

* * *

******A/N**: Du du dun! Cliffhangers for the win!

* clears throat * Ok, thanks for reading, sorry for the bad quality, hopefully it'll get better.

**If you liked this fic, read this, if you hate it, why the hell on are you on Chapter 18? **Ok, here's the deal. Yes, I am completely obsessed with ROTG at the moment, I will probably never get over, and what does a writer do when they love a fandom? Write a fic! So, my question for all of you is: Can I pull off an ROTG fic, or should I just scrap the idea and stick to Homestuck?  
Any answers are appreciated!

Ok, I'll stop now. Thanks again for everyone who's been supporting me, and hopefully the next chapter will have a sooner update!

Caio until next time!

~Webs


	18. Hidden Confessions and Complications

**A/N**: This person, RIGHT HERE, is terrible. I made a reputation for myself of quick updates, and I have let you all down. I'm so very, EXTREMELY sorry.

I don't really have an excuse I haven't used before, other than reading too many fics to currently count and seeing ROTG for the third time (Yes, I love it that much), and just pure laziness. I'm. So. Friggin. SORRY.  
I'll try to keep a more consistent updating schedule for the future.

Ok, so not much to say otherwise, except for I wrote some of this last week, and most of it tonight (12/2/12). You can probably tell where, because the stuff written tonight is better than the rest, in my opinion.

THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO HAS READ, FOLLOWED, FAVORITED AND REVIEWED! YOU MEAN SO MUCH TO ME! (and I'm sorry for making you wait so long! D'X)

Also: Michael. Most creative name ever, right?

Caio,

~Webs

* * *

My heartbeat pretty much just dove off the top of the empire-state building before hitting the pavement with a splat. Thank god he's not looking at me, because I don't want him to read the open book I've become. _Is he serious? Is he screwing around? Is he asking, like as a date, or just as friends? Why the hell am I even considering that?_

"Sure." My lips move without my telling them to. Sollux's head shoots up again in surprise.

"Are you theriouth?" Well, no taking it back now. I fold my arms, shifting uncomfortably.

"'Course. What movies are out?"

"Hmm." He settles back down. "I have no idea." He's kidding, right? So he didn't ask me because he already had one in mind, and he just needed someone to go with?

"You don't know any of the movies out right now, and you asked me?" There my lips go, commandeering my tongue again.

"I jutht figured you'd need to get out of the houth after being cooped up for the patht few dayth." Oh, that makes sense.

"Cool." I mumble awkwardly, not knowing what else to say. Sollux laughs a little.

"You're tho antithothial, KK."

"Oh, really?" I bite back, words failing me once again.

"Really, really." I huff, leaning back and flipping my phone open to check for messages. No one seems to have contacted me other than some ad service.

"H-Hey, KK?"

"What?"

"Um... n-nevermind." He rolls his head off the side, his face flushed.

"You ok, man?"

"Peachy." I snort, causing him to swivel his eyes around to look at me. "Got thomething to thay, KK?"

"Not at all. Hey, how long are you planning on staying?" It's well after four now, and Nanda comes home early on Fridays. I don't know why I don't want Sollux here when Nanda comes back, but I don't.

"I dunno. When do you want me to leave?" I shrug. "Well, you _are_ the one who wanted to thee me."

"I told you I was just bored. I've got nothing else to do."

"Oh yeah!" Sollux jumps up before sprinting out of the room. I hear the front door open, followed by the beeping of a car, the slamming of a trunk, and then Sollux almost tripping on the stairs.

I raise my eyebrows as he comes back into my room, carrying a stack of papers and panting. He dumps the pile of crap on the end of my bed, collapsing next to it, inches from my feet.

I hope he didn't hear my sharp intake of breath.

"S-So, um, you wanna explain what that shit is?" His eyes find their way to mine, smirking.

"Homework." My face crumples involuntarily. Right. Homework. The little fucks.

"Why is there so much of it?" I inquire, realizing I had grown too used to _not_ having homework.

"Eight periods over two dayth, KK. That'th sixthteen athignments."

"Shiiiit..." I eye the haphazard pile as if it's going to explode at any moment. Sollux laughs.

"You can copy mine, dude. I finithed it earlier." Oh, look. He's being unbearably kind to you. Why are you staring at him like a lunatic with a school-boy crush?

I ferociously shake that thought from my mind, crossing my arms tightly again.

"Thanks." I mutter, only to be greeted by another laugh. "Shut up."He stops laughing, but I can still hear him snickering, so I refuse to make eye contact with him, taking deep breaths to calm the blush that's exploding over my cheeks.

When he does finally quiet down, neither of us say anything. It seems my high attuned sense for emotion still hasn't come back since the Incident, because I can't tell fuck of what Sollux is thinking, 3D shades trained to the ceiling. I can sort of feel... sparks? I don't know, but the air feels charged with electricity. Sollux doesn't seem to feel it, nonchalantly tucking his hands behind his head.

"Hey, KK?" His tone is soft, like he isn't sure why he's even speaking in the first place.

"Wow, how familiar. Are you gonna chicken out again?" I snap, a little more forceful than I had intended.

"Well, now that you mention it, I _will_." Good job, Karkat. Let's piss off your only friend within a thousand miles.

Speaking of friends a thousand miles away...

"Hey, did you see the package by the front door?"

"What, the one from Kanaya Maryam?"

"You went through my fucking mail?" He sticks his tongue out.

"Yeah right, fuckath. I brought it inthide the other night when I left."

"Oh, well, is it still by the door?"

"Yeah, why?" I ignore him and swing my legs over the edge of my bed. I try to stand, but I'm stopped by the strangled cry of protest from Sollux. He's on his feet now, pushing me back down. "What the fuck, Sollux?"

"Geeth, what are you doing?!"

"Getting the package!"

"You're thtill thick, KK. I'll get it." Without another word, he walks out of the room, leaving me to settle back under my covers, grumbling some rather unsavory things.

As he comes back in, carrying the package from Kanaya and another envelope I haven't seen before, I shoot him a glare, which he ignores completely.

"You know, I'm not bedridden; I can walk just fine." He shakes his head, dropping the package and letter onto my lap and shoving my "homework" onto the floor before settling back down on the end of my bed. He leans against my desk, whose edge resides just above the footboard.

"Your fever could thtart up again." He says simply and pulls his left knee up to rest his arm around, letting his other, unrealistically long leg hang over the side of the bed.

"I seriously doubt that." I resume my opening of the package, breaking through the packing tape with some difficulty. Inside the delicate wrappings is a white envelope.

Under the envelope is a jade-green post-it note, written on in Kanaya's immaculate handwriting. It reads

-_Hello Karkat,_

_I am not sure when you will read this, but I urge you to call me as soon as you do. Plane Tickets only get more expensive._

_Enclosed in the separate envelope is a letter for Nanda, please give it to her. As for you, there are no chainsaws or voodoo dolls encapsulated in this box, just peanut brittle Rose insisted on me giving to you._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Kanaya._-

"Plane tickets?" I muse aloud, picking up the other envelope not addressed to Nanda, and open it to find another letter, also written in green ink, but the handwriting isn't Kanaya's.

If my throat wasn't already dry, it would be now.

"KK?" I don't look at him and pray my bangs are covering my eyes. "You ok?"

"I-I'm fine."

"You don't _look_ fine!" No, I'm not fine. I'm the furthest thing _from_ fine! How the hell had that douchebag gotten this to me?!

The springs of my mattress creak, and Sollux's voice is frantic now as he latches his hand around my upper arm. "KK, what the hell ith going on?"

"It's nothing!" I snap, trying to shake him off, but his grip only gets tighter. He's obviously unconvinced, because he sits on the edge of my bed, faced towards me, concern knitting his eyebrows together.

"KK, Thith obviouthly ithn't 'nothing'!" He must realize I'm not going to answer, because he snatches the letter out of my hand, against my angry protests.

His eyes quickly sweep over it, his lips pursing. I don't really register that his bony hand is pressed against my chest, I'm just trying to get the paper back. I don't even know what it says yet, but I know it's written by the man who put me in this fucking situation in the first place.

My arm stings at that thought.

I finally manage to snatch it back, but then I realize he let me. His hand is now slack, dual-colored eyes confused behind their shades. I don't look him in the face, instead averting my eyes to the now-crumpled letter from my mother's "not-so-perfect, previously-future-husband".

-_Well, hello Karkat. It's nice to know you didn't show up at my trial. I guess your mom's stupid video cameras covered all doubt, but it would have been nice to hear you speak out against me one last time._

_We all know everything that has gone wrong in your family is your fault, so I won't waste precious paper on that and get straight to the point: It's also YOUR fault I'm in here. I just want you to know that. You're lucky you have a sister to come and save your ass. No one will tell me where you've moved, and your mother won't speak to me, so I hope you're happy._

_Fuck up my life too while you're at it, why don't you?_

_P.S. I'll finally get this through stupid security checks so you actually know what you did to me._

_See you in fifteen years._

_Cheers,_

_Michael_-

"K-KK, w-who'th Michael?" I feel the furor bleeding out of me, replaced by a mixture of fear and downright terror. There's no way I'll be seeing Michael ever again, so why do I still feel like throwing up?

I unconsciously ball the paper up with one hand, ignoring Sollux for a moment. I need to think about all this; _alone_.

"Sollux." My voice is barely a whisper. "Can you please leave?"

"What? No way in hell! You're thcared thitleth! I'm not-"

"Sollux!" I cut him off, still refusing to meet his gaze, for fear of telling him exactly what's wrong with just my expression. "Please? I-I just can't... n-not right now..." I can't tell if its because he's actually concerned, but he yanks me into a tight hug before I can protest.

His height even while sitting down makes it impossible for my head to scale his shoulder, but that doesn't stop him from tucking it under his chin, one arm wrapped around my shoulders, the other lifted to card his fingers into my hair.

My breath and heartbeat pick up ten notches, and I know he can feel my blush against his throat, but he doesn't say anything, just holds me close. Half because I don't know what else to do and half because maybe I really do need a hug right now, I return the hug by snaking my arms around his waist, folding into the embrace.

Actually, his heart beating against my chest is oddly comforting, stopping the panic that had flooded my veins thinking about that night...

"KK, I've only known you a few dayth, but I care about you a lot, ok? And theeing you thcared like thith... I don't like it. Will you pleath tell me what'th going on?" I don't answer.

I can't tell him. It was bad enough having to explain _that_ from a year ago to him, and this is just too fresh in my memory to even consider trying to explain it.

I'd never let him know it, but Michael has always scared me, with his shaggy brown hair, beefy hands and "I'm going to kill you" eyes. He'd never directly threatened me until a month ago, and we see how well _that_ went. I fucked shit up even more, and landed him in jail. Of course he's pissed, and of course he has it out for me, but he won't be released for fifteen years, and I can be halfway around the world by then, so why am I so scared? So... terrified?

"KK, pleath?" Why is he concerned? Like he said, we've only known each other a few days. Why is he more concerned for me than my own mother was?

I feel like my head has become a dumping ground for confusing thoughts, so press my forehead into his collarbone even harder, trying to push back everything.

"I don't want to." I mumble, hoping to keep my emotions from bleeding into my voice.

It doesn't seem to work: Sollux sighs a little painfully, his arms tightening. No one's hugged me like this since Kanaya had when she was told what I'd done last year. _Shiiiit, I really don't need to be thinking about_ that _too_.

"Fine. You don't have to tell me, but KK, pleath, if you ever need help with anything, I'm here, ok?" I nod slowly, even more confusing thoughts bombarding my mind. _How can someone care so much after barely knowing me? Why the hell do I feel guilty for making him worry? Why the living _fuck_ won't my heart calm down?_ I decide every one of these are impossible to answer, so consider pushing away, but Sollux seems to sense this and hugs me tighter, thus ending my half-hearted attempt to escape.

And that scares me more than anything.

* * *

I don't know how long we sit there, and I that find I don't even mind. Time can go jump off a bridge for all I care.

We only break apart when my phone buzzes from its place next to my knee.

I think my blush has calmed down enough to not be noticed, so push away and pick it up, flipping it open. Sollux turns away, rubbing the back of his crimson-colored neck. Why the hell was _he_ blushing?

-ArduousUndertaker started pestering CarcinoGeneticist at 5:59 p.m.-

AU: Hey, K t. Sorry I h ven't been round ll d y.

CG: IT'S FINE.

AU: How're you feeling?

CG: A LOT BETTER. EVEN MY NOSE HAS CLEARED UP.

AU: Th t's gre t!

-I glance quickly at Sollux, remembering the proposition for a movie that doesn't seem so innocent now.-

CG: HEY, SINCE I'M FEELING BETTER, CAN I GOT SEE A MOVIE WITH A FRIEND ON SUNDAY?

AU: Th t's fine by me, s long s your fever doesn't come b ck.

CG: THANKS, NANDA.

AU: Do you mind if I'm a little l ate?

CG: YOU HAVE ANOTHER DATE, DON'T YOU?

AU: Yes, K t, it is possible for me to h ve a d te. I'll be b ck t eight?

CG: THAT'S COOL. DO YOU WANT ME TO MAKE DINNER OR ANYTHING?

AU: Of course not! You've been sick!

AU: But if you're hungry, there's leftover soup in the fridge you can he t up in the microw ve..

CG: THANKS.

-ArduousUndertaker ceased pestering CarcinoGeneticist at 6:01 p.m.-

"Tho, um..." Sollux is still sitting on the edge of my bed, lanky body angled slightly away from me. Under the collar of his shirt, I can still spy pink-tinged skin, and his feet are tapping nervously against the carpet.

Damn, the sight of him makes me feel like my fever has started up again, but I know it hasn't, based on the lack of fever-induced headache. And I feel like I owe him, for what, I don't know. For being the only lonely fuck that spoke to me on my first day of school? For hugging me? For offering to listen? Whatever it's for, it makes me reach out and put my hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you, Sollux." His muscles tense under my palm, but he turns his head sideways to look up at me.

"You're welcome." We stare at eachother for a minute, until we realize we're doing so, and look away, both flushing furiously.

"S-So, um, you gonna lend me your homework, or what?"

"Y-Yeah. Let me go get it from my car." I watch him walk out of my room for the third time that night.

Does it make me completely gay to think he actually looks good doing it?

* * *

**A/N**: Was Sollux OOC at all in this? I feel like he was. And did I switch KK emotions too quickly? Was the whole scene with the letter confusing? I don't know, since I've written a scene in the future that explains more of this, and sometimes I forget how much I've already put in ^_^' Honestly, I'll rewrite it if its that bad. Tell me Tell me Tell me!

* ahem * So, thank you for reading, my sincerest apologies for the late update, and I hope to dear god this wasn't confusing. If it was, tell me! I'll listen to most complaints (if written in a non-flaming way), and work my hardest to fix them!

Also, fluff ideas or filler ideas are greatly appreciated! PM me or review!

Caio until hopefully sooner than last time!

~Webs


	19. Blushing and Leftover Tomato Soup

**A/N**: Ok, I don't usually hate things (Except the teenagers at my school), but I really hate how this chapter turned out. I had so many great ideas, and fluff, and it was going to be amazing, but I kind of... flopped. I just don't know what went wrong.

So, I'm sorry I haven't rewritten this as of yet; I can't because I have a shitload of homework to do, and I'm super stressed out about all the tests I have coming up (Mainly my Spanish Oral), so I don't know when the next chapter'll be up either. I'M SO SORRY.

Anyway, THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO TAKES THE TIME OUT OF THEIR DAY TO READ ONE OF THE CRAPPIEST THINGS IN EXISTENCE, BECAUSE YOU MEAN THE FREAKING WORLD TO ME! I LOVE YOU ALL!

So, sorry for the crappy quality, sorry for the late update, sorry if the next update doesn't come soon. You are all loved, I just have no time at present D'X

~Webs

* * *

The four hours before Nanda returns is mostly me copying down Sollux's completed homework. I work extra slow so we don't suddenly have something to keep ourselves from looking at each other.

I had let Sollux pick a game, which he is currently playing, creating comforting background noise. I don't really know what he's playing; most of my video games are gifts given in hopes that I'd give up on my romcom obsession.

I snort at that ludicrous thought, causing Sollux to look at me over his shoulder.

"Thomething wrong, KK?" I shake my head quickly, not at all eager to start blushing like an idiot again. No, I've had my share of blushing for today, thank you very much.

Sollux returns to his game, a small smile on his lips. I find myself smiling too, before kicking myself mentally. No, you will _not_ succumb to the bubbly feelings in your stomach and give this fucker the satisfaction of your smile. Nope, I definitely don't want to reach over and touch his hair, and I _certainly_ don't have the sudden urge to hug him again. That would be ridiculous and completely gay, and I am _not_ gay.

But I find myself listening to his soft breathing, the steady inhale-exhale pattern and close my eyes. _Getting a little too deep here, don't you think, Karkat? Don't you remember the_ last _time you got close to someone?_

"Yeah, how could I _forget_?" I mutter angrily at myself.

"You thay thomething, KK?" My nose twitches in annoyance.

"It's nothing."

"If you thay tho, KK. Hey, you almotht done?"

"Yeah. I'm nearly done with Chemistry."

"Remember you have to do your own Englith. I don't have the thame clath ath you."

"Aw shit. I didn't even think of that!" He laughs, blowing up some alien with his controller.

"Who do you have?"

"For English?" He nods. "Mrs. Diamond." His fingers still, pausing in the process of clicking their buttons. "You ok, dude?"

"Um, yeah." He resumes his gaming.

"Something wrong with Mrs. Diamond?" He shakes his head slowly.

"I-It'th nothi- well, um..." He dies with a big bang. "I-Ith there a girl named Feferi in your clath?" I set down my pencil and straighten.

"Yeah, I sit next to her. Why?"

"You thit... nextht to... her..." I try to smirk, ignoring the twinge of jealousy in my chest.

"Why do _you_ care? Unless you have a crush on her?" I tease. He doesn't respond, his shoulders instead tensing up.

"I don't have a cruth on her, KK."

"You sure look like you do."

"KK, she'th my exth." Oh, well, that's awkward.

"Well, um... Sorry."

"'Thnot your fault. " We sit in silence for a minute before he starts turning off the game.

"You're done playing?" I watch him get to his feet, setting the controller on my bedside table.

"Yeah."

"You wanna play a different game?" He shakes his head, going over to his backpack. He pulls out his pastel drawing from Art class and drops it in front of me. I look at it for a second, then look up at him. It's pretty good, but I have no idea what he wants me to do with it.

"Thow me how to make it better."

"What?"

"I can't draw for thit, tho thow me how to make it better." There's this determined look in his eyes, like he's just set himself self to the task of replicating the great wall of China. From this look, its evident he's not going to take no for an answer.

I sigh.

"My pastels are in the top desk drawer."

* * *

It's dark outside now, but neither of us notice. I had moved off my bed and to the floor to better teach Sollux how to use oil pastels in "Post-Impressionist" technique about an hour ago, and now we're sitting side-by-side, my eyes carefully observing his slowly-working fingers.

Damn, this guy learns fast.

Confident he's getting the hang of it, I pick up my biggest sketchbook and search through my nightstand drawer for any stray charcoal. I find some and settle back down, but realize I don't know what to draw.

I scan the room for inspiration, but find none until my gaze falls on Sollux. He has one leg up, his drawing propped between his knee and his chest. His shoulders are hunched slightly over the paper, eyes watching the pastel's movements as they spill color onto the page. Damn. Feeling poetic, are we, Karkat?

My fingers move of their own accord, tugging my attention to my own paper. I scoot around until my back is facing my nightstand and I can I see Sollux completely. His features are contorted in concentration, bringing a slight smile to my lips.

-Drawing his body is really easy, and his clothes are pretty simple too, so his hair is giving me the most trouble. How can it stay like that, so mussed and disoriented?

I grumble, chewing my lip as I try again to get that weird swirling cowlick at the back of his head. If hair was animate, I swear his would be smirking at me tauntingly and flipping me off. Oh, the things sick Karkitty thinks about.

Actually, I don't feel sick at all anymore, if you don't count a stuffy nose. I'm not nauseous, my head doesn't hurt, and my throat doesn't feel like someone was stabbing it with a burning torch. This cold left like I had come running at it with a steak knife. Ha ha, weird mental image, Vantas.

_Stop that,_ I think incredulously. _Talking to yourself in your head is just like talking to yourself out loud. It's fucking weird._

Oh, look. My charcoal is actually cooperating with me (finally) and letting me get his hair in the right shape. Next comes shading, then maybe some more details of his yellow plaid shirt (that isn't really yellow while in black and white), and then my loopy little initials tucked by his collar. This little habit developed after someone stole my art project a couple years ago and claimed it as their own. Let's just say I've learned my lesson.

"KK, how'th thith?" I look over the top of my paper to find he's holding his own out to me. He works fast.

I set down my sketchbook to take a look at it, and damn, he really has learned. He had chosen the Sunflower Vase piece by Van Gogh, and while Sollux's replication had looked good before, it looks near-perfect now. Of course, there are some differences, considering Van Gogh used a more rudimentary oil pastel, and Sollux has used two different kinds between mine and the schools. Plus, it looks like he's left out an entire flower, but that could just be by choice.

"This is really good, Sollux." He's certainly grasped the idea of building up layers, and of the bright colors. I look up to try to hand it to him, but he seems occupied with staring at the sketchbook held in front of him with both hands.

I feel my stomach drop to my feet (something quite amazing, considering I'm sitting down) and I resist the urge to snatch it back. He wasn't ever supposed to see that! Ok, sure, that's a little creepy, but I'm not one to wave my art in people's faces hoping for praise.

"U-Um..." His eyes flicker to me briefly, but only for a split second, making me wonder if they had at all.

"KK, thith ith..." I feel an embarrassed blush creeping up.

"Um, yeah, sorry for, you know... drawing you..." I scratch the back of my neck awkwardly, but he doesn't move, not for what seems like hours.

Finally, he does speak, but it isn't exactly what I had expected to hear.

"Y-You forgot my thoeth." I do a double take between his feet and my drawing, and sure enough, I hadn't drawn his converse, the black one or the white one. Instead, I had just drawn him with bare feet, and god his big toe looks ridiculous.

"Well, artistic manipulation of the given is considered-" Sollux's hand presses the heel his hand to my forehead quickly, effectively blowing my train of thoughts to high heaven. I can't even remember what I was going to say.

"Don't ruin the moment, KK." Moment? What moment? As far as I know, Sollux had just been criticizing my art, and I had gotten all defensive, about to go on a well-educated artist tangent, and he's saying somewhere along the way, this has turned into a "moment"?

"What moment?" I manage to squeeze through my currently refusing-to-be-mobile lips.

Sollux sighs, removing his hand to lift my drawing again, inspecting it closer. Is he actually smiling? I can't tell, because only the corners of his mouth are twitching, and I'm not sure if that means he's happy, or if he's about to burst out laughing.

Why can I never get a fucking read on this guy?

"What. _Moment?_" I demand again, scooting closer despite myself. This time he really does glance at me, just long enough to catch a glimpse of his left eye. I honestly don't think electric blue covers it. It's more like... the color azure had just been hit with a million volts of electricity, then taken a bath in sky blue paint. It makes me curious to see if his other eye is anywhere near as red as the right side of his shades.

I realize I'm staring and, instead of turning away, I yank back my sketchbook, startling Sollux.

"What wath that for?" I stick out my tongue, flipping the book shut.

"There'th no reathone to ignore me." I imitate his lisp, earning myself an amused smirk; not exactly what I was going for.

"It'th not nithe to make fun of the dithabled, KK." I humph, leaning against my bed again.

"Like I care." Geeze, I haven't been this irritable since... ever.

I nearly jump out of my skin when Sollux ruffles my hair, his warm fingers sending jolts where they touch. My muscles lock, and I can't even tell him to fucking cut it out, because it seems Karkat Vantas has decided to take a vacation, leaving a furiously blushing clone to take his place.

It gets even better when Sollux thinks my fever's come back and forces me to get back in bed, disappearing to go get the thermometer. I still can't find it in me to protest, even when he slips the thermometer into my mouth, eyebrows knitted with concern.

Once it's been established that me fever has not, in fact, come back, Sollux takes to laughing at my cherry-red face. I flip him off, but leave it at that.

He settles back at the end of bed, running his fingers through his bangs, a smirk plastered on his face. It slowly fades to something kinder, but I avoid looking at him, for fear of the reappearance of my blush.

"Thorry, KK." I can't help it; I look at him and, of course, I wish I hadn't. He smiling differently now, it's soft, kind and... adoring? I don't even fucking know. The only other time I've seen a smile like that was Kanaya met Rose. And they've been together for eight years.

"W-Why're you sorry?" I lock my fingers together, twisting them into a knot.

"You're jutht tho much fun to teathe." Of course I am.

"Why _thank_ you, Sollux. I'm ever so glad I can be of amusement to you." I roll my eyes, then kick off my comforter and get to my feet. "You want something to eat? I'm fucking starving."

"I gueth." He seems confused by the change in topic, but follows me down to the kitchen, where I reheat the tomato soup; on the stove, mind you. Anything reheated in the microwave tastes like shit.

Sollux just awkwardly sits on one of the stools, watching me go about getting the parmesan and basil.

"Um, you need any help?" I shake my head, popping two slices of bread into the toaster oven, then set myself to ladling out two bowls. Once the toast is done, I butter it and sprinkle garlic powder on it, before sliding it and a bowl of soup in front of Sollux.

He stares at the bowl for a minute, as if it's going to sprout wings and fly up the chimney.

"What?" I take the seat next to him, grating the parmesan over my soup.

"I-I didn't know you could cook." I laugh.

"Are you kidding? This is probably the easiest things to make. It's just leftovers." He timidly follows suit with the parmesan, and slowly takes a bite.

I snicker at his look of surprise, already half-done with my own soup.

"Thith ith amathing!" I flick the side of his neck.

"Nanda made it, dumbass. Don't thank me."

"_My_ thithter can't cook for thit."

"Oh yeah. Aradia, right?" He nods, taking another huge bite. "So when does she get it tomorrow?"

"Um, she called like five hourth ago, tho..." He quickly adds something up in his head. "Thit, at like three in the morning. Well, lookth like no thleep tonight." I look at the clock. Nine-thirty.

"Go home and sleep now, and you can get five hours of sleep." I offer, tearing the crust off my toast. He mumbles something, his ears turning red. "Dude, if you're going to say something, say it out loud." He glares at me, still hunched over his bowl.

"It'th nothing important, KK. I jutht thought..." He trails off, blush greeting the arch of his nose. Damn, can he get any cuter?

"Thought..." I prompt. I lean in, and to my pleasure, his blush deepens. It's a nice change to be the one with the right to laugh.

"Ugh, never mind!" He shovels more soup into his mouth. I laugh and stand up, washing my bowl quickly in the sink. When I turn back around, Sollux is standing too, and though he tries to look calm and controlled, he's still red as fuck.

I scoot out of the way to let him wash his own bowl. My mom taught me early on: make a mess, clean it up. That goes for dishes as well as bedrooms.

He sticks his tongue out snarkily when I gesture to the sink, grabbing the sponge roughly from my hand.

* * *

"Thankth for dinner, KK." I nod, watching him pull on his jacket by the front door. It looks like it snowed earlier, just like Nanda said.

"Well, now you owe me." We're blasted with cold air when he opens the door. I see a flicker of concern pass through his features when I shiver, but it passes.

"Hey, I'm paying for the movie Thunday. I owe you nothing." I snort in remembrance.

"Fine, we're square. Now get home and go to sleep!" I push him towards the open door letting a biting chill inside.

He smirks again, turning to face me instead of leaving. For the second time that night, I'm pulled into an extremely awkward, extremely unexpected hug.

Whilst stupidly _not_ objecting to aforementioned hug, I realize just how short I am. I'd have to stand on the very tips of my toes to even consider kissing him-

HELLS NO. YOU DID NOT JUST THINK THAT.

Sollux suddenly pushes roughly away, spinning around on his heels and making a beeline for his Volvo.

At first, I think he's just going to leave, but then he stops, halfway into his car. Though he's relatively far away, he's smiling one of those genuine smiles.

"Thee you Thunday, KK!" I roll my eyes to hide my most recent blush, but wave back before closing the door.

I lean against it for a minute, returning my oxygen levels to normal, which had seemed to deteriorate the closer Sollux got to me.

My phone rings, and I pull it out of my sweatpants' pocket.

"Hey, Kat. Sorry I'm so late. I got caught up talking to-"

"Your boyfriend." Nanda sighs exasperatedly.

"He's not technically my boyfriend, Kat. You should meet his brother though, I think you'd like him; he goes to your school. Know anyone by the name of Strider?"

* * *

**A/N**: Oh, yes, I went there. Reasons for this shipping choice will come in the future. Don't flame me, because I actually prefer DirkxJake, but Jake isn't in this, so there!

* ahem * So, after this chapter, I'm bringing Aradia, Jade, Kanaya, Dave and Dirk (maybe) into the story more, and I have a ton of angst to deal with. I honestly had no idea this would turn out so angsty, but, alas, it has.

Ok, I hate Karkat for the most part in this. I had no idea what I was doing, and it was two in the morning (Thank you Insomnia), so if you don't like it, tell me, and I'll try to get around to rewriting it! Just be nice; I don't exactly have the highest self-esteem.

Ok, I'm done whining now. Thank you all for reading, and I hope you look forward to the next update!

~Webs


	20. Karkitty Likes Sollux

**A/N**: First off: ALL OF YOU ARE FUCKING AMAZING. EVERY. SINGLE. ONE. OF. YOU.

Ok, second: OC alert. I don't want to spoil anything here, so I'll explain him in the bottom Author's Note.

Third: Not much to say, actually. Sorry this took so long? I don't think it's complete crap, but it isn't the best thing I've written, and Sollux is only in here a tinesy, tiny bit. Most of this is about Karkitty, and his emotional realization. Oh, how I love torturing this kid XD

Anyways, thank you all for reading, following, favoriting and reviewing! Not to be sappy, but your reviews really make my day, and keep me at this story (because I have recently become obsessed with Supernatural, and it's taken a lot out of me to finish this chapter XD). Thank you all so, so, SO much.

Oh, and this story has reached over 100 reviews, and just under 6k views! YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING.

Ok, caio for now!

~Webs

* * *

I kinda wish today could be completely uneventful, but Nanda tells me I've had my stitches in long enough, so four o'clock Saturday afternoon finds me sitting in an antiseptic-smelling waiting room, surrounded by little, loud, annoying children. It kind of sucks to be on the cusp of being an adult, but still be forced to see a pediatrician.

I groan, slumping further down in the plain, office-looking chair I'm currently sitting in, causing Nanda to look up from what appears to be a Sherlock Holmes novel.

"You ok?" She inquires, tucking a bright pink strand of hair behind her ear. I nod before she returns to her book and I pull out my phone, hoping to god Kanaya isn't on some date with Rose.

-CarcinoGeneticist started pestering GrimAuxiliatrix at 4:17 p.m.-

CG: DISTRACT ME

GA: Oh, Good Afternoon To You As Well, Karkat. How Have You Been?

CG: GOOD, BUT I'M BORED OUT OF MY FUCKING MIND

GA: At This Point Of Boredom, Wouldn't You Have Switched To Your Computer By Now?

CG: YEAH, WELL THAT'D BE A LITTLE HARD CONSIDERING I'M CURRENTLY INCARCERATED IN A FUCKING PEDIATRICIAN'S OFFICE

GA: Whatever For?

CG: I'M GETTING MY STITCHES TAKEN OUT

GA: Ah, Then I Will Leave You To It.

-GrimAuxiliatrix ceased pestering CarcinoGeneticist at 4:20 p.m.-

CG: KANAYA?

CG: ...

CG: GODDAMNIT

I groan again, flipping through my contacts in hope of finding someone, _anyone_ to talk to. Whilst doing so, I realize just how introverted I really am. That's, what, seven contacts?

My finger pauses over a number, one I want to message _so_ badly, but at the same time, not at all, because wouldn't it seem like I'm coming onto him? I sigh, running my fingers through my hair as I flip my phone shut.

I see Nanda close her book and turn towards me out of my peripheral, a small, knowing smile on her lips. I meet her gaze, raising an eyebrow.

"Who's been over at the house, Kat?"

"What?"

"Who's been over at the house?" Is it normal for teenagers to completely forget to tell their guardian that they've had a friend over every day for the past half a week?

"Oh." Both her eyebrows raise expectantly. "Just a friend."

"A friend, hm? And who might that be?" I shrug, shoving my hands into the pocket of my gray hoodie.

"Someone I met at school."

"And what's their na-" I'm prevented from answering by the kind voice calling through the loudspeakers.

"Karkat Vantas, Doctor Nitram is ready for you."

* * *

Let's just say for the moment I really wasn't expecting my doctor to be in a wheelchair. When Nanda and I walk into the small room where the nurse directed us to, he looks up from a clipboard, and smiles kindly. His cheeks dimple, and he wears his white coat open, revealing an orange Bon Jovi band-tee. My already-high respect for this guy increases when I realize he has a dark, fuzzy faux-hawk and a small nose ring.

He sets the clipboard on the counter conveniently at his height before wheeling over to us, holding out his hand.

"You must be Karkat." He seems to be one of those people with infectious personalities, because I smile back as I shake his hand.

"Yeah, nice to meet you."

"The pleasure is mine. I'm Doctor Touran Nitram, but you may call me Touran if you wish." He shakes hands with Nanda too, then turns back around, gesturing for me to sit on the exam table, which is also very close to the ground; my feet are easily on the floor. "I got a call from your doctor back in Skaia saying you have some stitches that need to be taken out?" I nod. He prepares the necessary equipment, then wheels back, politely asking me to take off my sweatshirt.

Once he removes the gauze, he deftly inspects the wound with plastic-gloved fingers. It stings a little bit and I wince, much to my chagrin.

"It's still sensitive?" I nod again. "Has it bled any time recently?"

"On Thursday." Nanda answer from her seat on the bench by the door. "That's the only time, though, right?" This is directed at me.

"Yeah."

"And you've had them in for four weeks?"

"Yeah, it got infected the first week, so Leijon extended the time."

"Well, it's doing remarkably well. How often have you cleaned it?"

"Um, almost everyday, except for last week. We were still moving in, and I kinda forgot." Touran laughs.

"Completely understandable! And, as Doctor Leijon predicted from her check up before you moved, they are indeed ready to be removed, but I suggest you keep it wrapped up for at least another week, okay?" He smiles again before setting to work. He must have been top his class or something, because I don't feel a thing and it's done before I know it.

It's like I blinked, and he's already wrapping my arm in fresh gauze. He quickly packs up the tweezers, scissors and disinfectant-soaked cloth, telling me its fine to put my sweatshirt on again. Nanda looks just as surprised as I am, having got out her book again to prepare for a much-longer ordeal than we had been presented with.

I slowly get to my feet, pulling my sweatshirt over my head. _Well, at least Sollux won't have to ask about it again._ I hated seeing that worried look on his face when questioning me as to where I got the wound.

_I should probably tell him about it. I feel kinda bad keeping it from him._ Touran is handing Nanda a new, small bottle of painkillers, "just in case". After that, he shakes hands with me and Nanda, and walks (well, rolls) out with us to the main desk, where the nice nurse from before waves to us as we leave.

On our way back down to the parking lot, Nanda pulls up her hair like she does when thinking.

"Touran was kind of odd, wasn't he?" The elevator doors grant us entrance into the garage, and I take a pace a stride ahead of Nanda's, eager to get home.

"A bit. I liked him though." Nanda smiles.

"Me too. Now, what do you want for dinner? Pot roast or Chili?"

* * *

Two hours, a delicious bowl of chili and a full stomach later, Nanda and I are watching one of "her" movies. Hey, I never said I don't like the Batman franchise, I just prefer Fifty First Dates and Princess Bride. I mean, sure, Christian Bale is an amazing actor and all, but there's hardly any romance to speak of, and when there is, the Joker is blowing up the girl.

Luckily, Nanda's reign of terror stops at denying me my sketchbook. So by the second movie, I've designed a pretty awesome batwoman suit for Nanda, and a joker costume for Gamzee.

Hey, where is that fluff ball?

I stand and make my way to the kitchen, picking up his disgustingly purple food bowl to shake it. Before I can do so, however, Gamzee takes the opportunity to saunter in, yellow, lazy eyes flicking around the room. I chuckle at his clown-expression and set the bowl back down, which he waltzes up to to take a single bite before laying down to roll over onto his back. He purrs temptingly, tongue lolling out like a puppy.

I laugh outright at this, crouching to scratch his belly. He curls up tighter, and I swear he sounds like a fucking tractor.

"Do Gamzee's claws need cut again, Kat?" Nanda calls from the living room.

"Yeah. He nearly tore the sleeve of my shirt the other night." I rejoin her on the couch, this time picking up my sketchbook to flip through it. I've only had this book for two weeks, and it's almost completely full. I have three pages left before I have to pester Nanda to get me more.

"I'll pick you up some new sketchbooks tomorrow." She says, not looking at me. "I have to go to work at lunchtime. When are you going to the movies again?" I hadn't thought about that.

"Let me check." I pull out my phone.

-CarcinoGeneticist started pestering TwinArmageddons at 10:46 p.m.-

CG: WHAT TIME IS THE MOVIE AT TOMORROW?

TA: ii dunno. we 2tiill haven't deciided on a moviie.

CG: GEEZE, JUST PICK SOMETHING OUT

TA: consiidering your ta2te in moviie2, ii thiink ii would be incapable of choo2ing one you wouldn't complaiin about.

CG: OH, HOW VERY NICE OF YOU. JUST... CHOOSE A TIME AND WE'LL WATCH THE MOVIE CLOSEST TO THAT TIME

TA: 2ounds great. noon work for you?

CG: THAT'S FINE

TA: iit'2 a date then.

CG: YEAH, SEE YOU TOMORROW

-TwinArmageddons ceased pestering CarcinoGeneticist at 10:49 p.m.-

CG: WAIT

CG: THIS IS *NOT* A DATE!

I groan when he doesn't respond, shoving my phone back into my pocket angrily. How the hell can Sollux piss me off this much, and at the same time still make me want to hug him all over again?

"You okay, Kat?"

"Yeah. The movie's at noon."

"Oh, that's good. I can drop you off on my way."

"Thanks, Nanda."

"No problem." She offers the bowl of popcorn to me, which I gladly accept. "Oh, and who's the lucky girl?" I inhale a piece of popcorn and promptly spend the next five minutes trying not to kill myself. "Hey, ay, ay! You okay, little man?" Oh, I'm okay _now_. She knows how much I hate her calling me that.

"S-Shut up!" I weaze, taking the glass of water offered to me. I finally regain control of my breathing, settling back down onto the couch with Nanda smirking at me the entire time. "What the hell, _Nan_?" Two can play this game.

But she doesn't engage, rather laughs, pulling her legs into a criss-cross. I roll my eyes and set the glass on the floor.

"So, no really. Who's the girl?"

"What the fuck are you talking about?" It's her turn to roll her eyes.

"Kat, you're going to a _movie_. How can there _not_ be a girl."

"Well, there _isn't_. Geeze, I'm just going with a friend."

"So who is it then? Is she pretty?" I want to explode in her face and yell that I'm not interested in any girls, but I know that'll just come out completely gay, and she'll start wiggling her eyebrows (like she's doing now), and she'll elbow my arm annoyingly (like she's doing now), and then to cherry-top it, ask "You taking her to prom?" Yup, predictable as fuck.

I don't flip out, as per my initial intention. I instead sigh exasperatedly and close my eyes. No matter what I say, Nanda'll turn it into something so much bigger, and I'll be blushing, and we'll get nowhere.

"Nanda." I silence her horrid, big-sister-teasing. "There is no girl. I'm going with a friend, who has a lot of classes with me. Don't-" I hold up my finger in response to her opening mouth. "even say anything, because it's just going to turn out creepy." We're silent for a minute, then Nanda smiles.

"Oh, good. Because I met this really nice girl in the office, and I think you'd like her."

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Apparently she has a class with you, and she showed some interest. Feferi Peixes?" Ok, now I blow up.

I yell something angrily, turning Nanda's grin into a shocked frown, but I don't really register what I say; god knows I'm yelling too loudly for that.

I don't really feel like staying for the aftermath, so grab my sketchbook and high-tail it out of there, Gamzee padding softly in my wake.

* * *

I really need to stop fighting with Nanda. It annoys the fuck out of me when I feel guilty, and feel like I should go apologize, because in my mind: apologies = idiocy = eternal shame.

But here I am, taking a deep breath before knocking on Nanda's bedroom door. Somewhere within the depths of said room, I hear the clicking of a keyboard. Nanda takes her classes online, so she must be doing that.

"Nanda?" The clicking stops.

"Come in, Kat." Her door opens without a creak, revealing the master bedroom. She gets the hugeass bed and the personal bathroom, while I get a TV and three different gaming platforms. Fair trade at its finest.

Nanda is at her desk in the corner, her laptop open, but she's turned around slightly to watch me walk in. She smiles a little, and I can tell she feels bad.

"Hey, sorry for yelling, Nanda. I've just been kind of... confused lately." Nanda frowns.

"You wanna talk about it?" A sigh escapes my lips as I lean heavily on her door.

"I don't know." She glances back to her computer, as if anxious to return to whatever she had been working on.

"Kat, I really have to finish this paper by tomorrow-"

"Can I sit in here with you until you're done?"

"What?" She asks in surprise. I shift feet nervously; I've never been the kid who needed to just sit with his big sister, but truthfully, being confused as fuck is a pretty good reason to have a heart-to-heart. "Um, yeah, sure." She pulls another chair out from under her desk, which I sit on and tuck my knees up to my chest.

Nanda slowly resumes her typing, but not without a couple glances at me. I watch her fingers fly over the keys, debating whether to actually have the "I think I'm gay" talk with her. I'm actually pretty fucking sure at this point, I won't deny that, but I don't really know how I feel about it.

It's also pretty fucking weird that the first person I ever liked was a girl, and I haven't really liked anyone since then, until I met Sollux. I guess what I thought was getting over Jade was actually me losing interest in girls altogether?

Arg, just thinking about that ass makes me want to smile! And I've only known him for a week! Well, he _was_ the one who put up with me while I was sick, while I was acting like a complete douche and a gay idiot. Of course, that's too little to assume he's gay too, and even if he is, that doesn't mean he's interested in _me_.

I scrunch up my nose and burry my face in my knees. Thinking about this is too confusing! I never had this many questions and doubts when I liked Jade! It's so much easier to like girls!

"Kat, what's wrong?" She stops typing again, and I hear her shift to face me, but I don't look up. Should telling your sister you're gay be this embarrassing?

"Um..." Fuck, how do you go about this? You can't just say "Nanda, I think I'm gay", without any buildup, because that'd scare the shit out of her.

I feel Nanda put her hand on my shoulder, and I can just imagine the look of concern on her face, which only makes this harder, so I still don't lift my head.

"Kat, if this is about earlier, I'm really sorry-"

"It isn't about earlier." I mumble. "Well, not entirely."

"Well, then what _is_ this about?"

"Um... you know that friend I was, um... talking about?" I begin hesitantly.

"Yeah..."

"Well, um... Fuck, I don't know..." I can feel Nanda's concern growing, her fingers tightening on my shoulder. "Um, well, I think I, um... I think I like... him?"

"That's great, Kat. I'm glad you made a friend."

"Arrg, no, not like _that_! I mean I _like_ like him." Silence.

"Oh."

"Yeah, 'oh'." Nanda's finger's loosen somewhat, and I prepare myself for... whatever big sisters do when they find out their brother is gay.

"Ok."

"Wait, what?" I look up, finding her sitting there, with her eyebrows raised, but there's no "I'm going to disown you", or "I'll throw you out in the streets" or anything like that; just... acceptance.

"I'm ok with it. What, did you expect me to throw you out in the streets or something?" She laughs like it was the easiest thing in the world for me to say this.

"You're... ok... with it?"

"Of course, Kat! After Kankri, did you really think I wouldn't be?" Oh, right. Sometimes I forget about Kankri; he _is_ twelve years older than Nanda, so we don't see him much. He has some model for a husband or something, and they have a kid, Terezi, who is the only one on the planet who's allowed to call me Karkles.

"Well, um..." I glance away, fighting back an embarrassed blush.

"Kat, thank you for telling me. I understand how hard it must have been to do something like that." She pulls me into a hug, which I gladly return. "Really, thank you." We sit there for a minute, then she kinda pushes away roughly. "Now, I have an even bigger question."

"Oh, and what is that?"

"How are you going to get the guy?

* * *

**A/N**: Why yes, I do think Nanda would be that kind of big sister.

Ok, so Touren. He's an OC that's been floating around my brain since a conversation with my bro, about a version of Tav, that isn't quite like Rufio, but still more... I dunno. Anyway, I had this whole scene in my head with Karkles going to the doctor (heh, I almost said vet XD), and having his doctor be Tav, but then I realized "Tav is a cat", which you will all learn later. I couldn't have Tav be the doctor if I already have him as something else, and the only character I haven't really dealt with is Nepeta (which I referenced, if you noticed), and then I remembered Touran, and that whole scene was born.

Did anything happen too fast in this? With inner thoughts and stuff, I often feel like I'm going too fast for it to be realistic, so is it? With Karkitty's emotional crap and stuff?

THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR SUPPORT! YOU MAKE ALL OF THIS WORTH IT!

Love you all, caio for now,

~Webs


	21. Scratch Avenue

**A/N**: Wow, this was supposed to be a really happy chapter, with only fluff and a cute movie date, but what have I done? WHAT HAVE I DONE?

So yeah, this chapter is short, and I cliff-hung it like a bitch. Well, the next bit has to be from Karkat's perspective, so you'll just have to deal with it. I have the flashback written though, so I'll upload it soon after this. Next chapter will be even shorter than this one, because I have already written the scene post-flashback, and its from Sollux's perspective, so I'll have ONLY the flashback in the next chapter.

THANK YOU ALL FOR READING, FOLLOWING, FAVORITING AND REVIEWING! WORDS CAN'T DESCRIBE MY LOVE FOR YOU!

Oh, do I have any guy readers? My brother said most of my reviews sounded like girls, so I was just curious. Seriously, if you're a guy and you like this story, point yourself out! My brother wants to make a list XD

Wow, that's really creepy.

Anyway, next chapter will be up suuuper soon, as it is already written. Caio until then!

~Webs

* * *

**BE THE CAPTOR AT THE AIRPORT AT THREE IN THE MORNING**

"Sorry you had to pick me up so early in the morning, Sollux."

"Nah, it'th fine." I help Aradia fit her suitcase into the trunk of my old volvo, having already hugged the fuck out of each other as she got off the plane. "I got to bed early." If it wasn't for the Airport and car lights, Aradia and I wouldn't be able to see a thing right now; the sun won't rise for another six hours.

We climb silently into the car, but I can see the grin on her face, and feel one of my own. I slowly pull out of the parking lot, getting on the freeway for home.

"Sollux, how early did you get to bed? It's three in the morning!"

"Thometime around ten."

"That's still only five hours of sleep. Don't you usually stay _up_ until three?" I laugh and exit the freeway.

"Well, with a pushy KK telling you to thleep, you kinda gotta lithten."

"Oh, because that makes _everything_ clear." Aradia rolls her eyes, but doesn't ask anything else until I'm pulling into my uncle's six-car garage. "Hey, is uncle up?"

"Nah. He thaid he'd thay hi in the morning on hith way to thcool."

"Oh, that's right. You have some school-wide assembly until ten, right?"

"Yeah, thome bullthit about thafety." That reminds me: Karkat probably doesn't know about it.

After I carry Aradia's suitcase up to her room, which looks depressingly underused from her one-year leave, she turns to me.

"Since you picked me up tonight, how about I take you to school tomorrow?"

"What? You don't have to do that. I can drive mythelf."

"Nah, I insist. Well, goodnight Sollux."

"G'night, AA." Once back in my room, I pull out my phone and type in Karkat's number.

-TwinArmageddons started pestering CarcinoGeneticist at 3:58 a.m.-

TA: hey, kk. ii forgot to tell you about an a22embly tomorrow. be at the 2chool by niine

CG: GOT IT

TA: hey, why the hell are you up?

CG: UM...

TA: kk, ii 2wear to god, iif you were watching chiick fliick-

CG: THEY ARE *NOT* CHICK FLICKS!

CG: FUCK, WHY DOES *EVERYONE* CALL THEM THAT?

TA: becau2e they are? call them whatever you want, they're 2till chiick fliicks

CG: GO DIE, CAPTOR.

CG: SHIT, I GOTTA GO. SEE YOU TOMORROW.

TA: 2ee you, ii gue22.

-TwinArmageddons ceased pestering CarcinoGeneticist at 4:03 a.m.-

* * *

Eight-thirty the next morning finds me nearly asleep on the ridiculously large dining room table, much to Aradia's amusement. She unceasingly snickers from her seat next to me, far too perky for someone who's only gotten three hours of sleep.

"Thutup." I mumble against the mahogany wood of the table, and hear my uncle walk into the room, snorting. "Got thomething to thay?" I direct at him. He just pulls out a chair at the head of the table, about six seats from Aradia and I.

"I've found it wise not to engage in arguments with you this early in the morning." Aradia laughs outright at this, but I ignore her, quite content to take a nap.

"So, uncle, how're things going as the principal?"

"Same old same old. Though we've had a few problem students; they're the reason for today's assembly."

"Oh, what's wrong with them?"

"Bullying mostly, but I've had to suspend a couple of them for fighting." Can't they talk somewhere else? I'm trying to sleep.

"Wow, a lot has happened since I graduated." Fuck-tons of fun, AA. See how much you've been missing out on?

I tune out the rest of the conversation as my phone rings. I pull it out and quietly excuse myself to the kitchen, which is blissfully normal-sized.

I don't check the number before opening, running a hand tiredly across my face.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Sollux, it's me."

"KK?"

"Yeah, um, I think I'm going to be late for the assembly." I raise my eyebrows, though I know he can't see them.

"Why?"

"Um, family issues." He sounds distressed. I straighten a little, concern rising like bile in my throat.

"KK, ith everything alright?"

"What? Oh, yeah, everything's fine! Um, look, can you just make sure someone knows I'm not going to be there?"

"I thought you thaid you were only going to be late."

"Look, Sollux, I gotta go. I'll meet you at the theater at twelve." He hangs up, much to my chagrin. As much as I want to head straight to Karkat's, uncle will never let me skip this assembly, and who am I to barge in on Karkat's family issues?

Grumbling, I make my way back into the dining room and sit down huffily. I glare daggers at my sausage and eggs, which Aradia takes note of.

"So, um, who was that Sollux?"

"Jutht a friend."

"Ah, ok." She shifts uncomfortably in her seat. I'm saved from further questioning by my uncle, who rises to his feet, draining the last of his mug of coffee.

"We should get going. You two are taking a different car right? I have to stay at the school later."

"Yeah, I said I'd take Sollux." He nods.

"Your keys are on the hook, and your car is in its spot. I'll see you at the school." He leaves as Aradia and I stand as well.

In the car we're silent, Aradia steadily driving her pristine white Echo. Seriously, my uncle can afford _this_, and all he gets me is that old volvo? That man picks favorites.

The school is exceedingly crowded with all the parents joining their kids, the grounds swarming with people. I feel my claustrophobia growing as more and more people arrive. Aradia, forever the big sister, smiles at me, telling me she knows a quieter place to listen to the assembly than in the seats of the auditorium.

"A quieter place to listen" turns out to be in the scaffolding above the stage, where we can view whatever is happening on the stage.

Words cannot describe my love for Aradia right now.

My uncle walks onto the stage, welcomes everyone for coming and says something else, but I'm distracted by the buzzing of my phone. I flip it open, a wave of nausea beating against my stomach when I see Karkat's number.

"KK, ith everything alright?"

"Y-Yeah, everything's fine." He sounds breathless, as if he had been running. "Sorry, um..."

"Family ithueth?" I see Aradia looking at me with concern out of the corner of my eye.

"Y-Yeah, you could say that. Hey, um, Sollux? Can we switch from noon to sometime later?"

"Of courth. How long do you think you're going to be?"

"Shit, I don't know, Sollux." He sighs defeatedly, and is that a freeway in the background?

"KK, where are you?"

"Um... I have no idea."

"You mean you're lotht."

"Well, yeah, you could say that. I wasn't exactly looking w-where I was g-going..." His words stumble like he's about to start crying or something.

"KK, what the hell ith going on?" Aradia senses my own concern now, listening intently.

"U-Um, you know Michael?" The one who sent him that threatening letter? "Well, um, he's g-gotten parole or s-something..."

"KK, I'm coming to get you. What'th the nearetht thtreet thign?"

"U-Um, Scratch Avenue." Thank the lord: I know exactly where that is.

"What'th the croth thtreet?"

"Ancestor Road."

"Ok, don't move from there. I'll be there in a few minuteth."

"O-Ok." He hangs up first, and I pray to god he listens to me.

I turn to Aradia, who just nods and leads the way back down from the scaffolding. Once out of the school, I'm almost sprinting to Aradia's car. She doesn't question me other than to ask

"Where are we going?"

* * *

Man, KK looks like a wreck.

I find him leaning against the signpost of Scratch, the hood of his sweatshirt up against the icy drizzle melting the snow around us. When I get close enough to see his face, I see his eyes are red and he's trembling.

As he sees me approaching, he hurriedly wipes his eyes with his sleeve, but it does nothing to improve his appearance. He won't meet my gaze and sniffles a little, trying to mask his fright.

"Hey, KK." Is all I can manage, my insides churning uncomfortably. He must be really scared of this guy.

"Hey, Sollux." He mumbles, head down. I open my mouth, but don't know what to say, so close it again. I look over my shoulder at Aradia, who still has her car running at the opposite corner. Karkat sees my look, and folds up even more, shoving his hands deeper into his dark brown pockets by hunching his shoulders.

I see him still panting a little, his breath coming in cloudy puffs, but I don't blame him; Scratch is almost ten miles from our neighborhood. Had he been running that whole way before he called?

"KK, I think you thould get out of the rain." He shakes his head. "C'mon, KK. Pleathe?"

"I said no. There's no way I'm going back to Nanda right now." I smile a little and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Who thaid anything about going to Nanda'th?" His eyes flicker up to mine, both hopeful and terrified. "My uncle ith at the thcool right now, why don't you come over to my houthe?" He bites his lip, looking back at Aradia. She smiles kindly and sympathetically.

"U-Um..."

"KK, thee won't thay a word. I'll athk her to drop uth off at my houthe, and then thee'll leave uth alone, alright?"

"Sollux, I-I don't know-" I've taken him by the elbow by now, and am currently steering him towards Aradia's car.

As promised, I knew she wouldn't say a word, and the car is silent except for Karkat's occasional sniffle. She pulls up outside my uncle's house, and Karkat stifles a gasp of amazement. Ok, the house is pretty fucking huge.

Karkat and I get out, and I just nod to Aradia before she drives off, leaving me with a very distressed KK. I glance at him, a lump in my throat. I can't _stand_ seeing him like this.

I lead him carefully up the sweeping driveway and into the house, ignoring his wonder. I hate having a house as big as this, so concern myself with not tripping on the marble staircase. Ironically, my room is smaller than Karkat's, with my bed and desk with a shit-load of computer stuff crammed into the smallest room in the house; I prefer it this way anyway.

Karkat stands there awkwardly for a second, then makes a strange sound his throat, as if he's concealing a sob.

I turn to him and look him straight in the eyes.

"KK, what the hell ith going on." I demand, more of a statement than a question. He shrugs.

"I-It's a long story..."

"Then tell me." For the first time today, he makes eye contact, and I can't tell if he's begging me to listen or to stop asking.

"You better sit down then."

* * *

**A/N**: For those who don't know: A parole is the conditional release of a person from prison prior to the end of the maximum sentence imposed. In this case, which I will explain later, Michael (God, that's such an unimaginative name XD) was able to get parole because no one testified against him in the case concerning Karkat, because Karkitty wasn't there, and his mom is a complete b*tch, so she didn't do anything about it either. Nanda and Karkat weren't even informed. The letter from Kanaya for Nanda was Kanaya explaining to Nanda that Michael had been released, and Karkat saw it over Nanda's shoulder.

I think I'll explain this all later, but I haven't decided, so there you go. Some questions answered. But very few.

THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR SUPPORT! YES, YOU DESERVE PRAISE TWICE WITH EVERY CHAPTER, BECAUSE YOU ARE ALL THAT AMAZING! ^-^

Ok, I'm done, I think. I'll have the next chapter up soon!

~Webs


	22. Flashback

**A/N**: Ok, I won't say much, because this is super short. THANK YOU FOR ALL OF YOUR SUPPORT!

I hope this clears up a lot of stuff I've been hinting at for like ten chapters now ;)

* * *

_Like an explosion, he came at me and shoved me against the wall, pinning my left arm above my head. I tried to push him off with my free hand, but a quick punch to my stomach effectively stopped my attack._

_He leaned his sneering face into mine, acrid, sickening putrid breath choking my lungs._

_"Hair black as ash. Just like your dad, eh?" I could see bits of food in his teeth and could smell the alcohol on his breath. I knew he was drunk, that he wasn't thinking straight, but it didn't stop me from loathing him. "Hair black as ash. Just like _death_." Suddenly, I knew why he was here._

_His vice-like grip kept my arm pressed against the rusty wall. There must have been a screw or some other sharp metal object, because I felt something stab through my skin and prompt blood to drip in spirals down my wrist._

_A small gasp escaped my lips, but he didn't even flinch as his hands started getting slippery with blood._

_"You know what today is, squirt?" I coughed, trying not to breathe through my nose. "It's one year since _that_ happened." _It's October twenty-ninth. One year since..._ "One year ago, you killed your father." After nine months of therapy, I had almost gotten over that, but of course this bastard had to shove it in my face when I was most vulnerable. Where the hell was my mom? She didn't have work today or anything- "If you're hoping mommy will come and save you, she's at the library returning books. I hope you have a back-up plan." I honestly had no idea why mom was even interested in this guy._

_"Get off of me." I hissed, looking him straight in the eyes._

_"Oh ho ho. Little Kittie Kat is standing up for himself? Without his big sister to come and save his sorry ass?" Desperate, I kicked up my knee and hit him right in the balls._

_He released me with a cry of pain, and I dove to the side, only to have him grab my hair and yank me back._

_"You little son of a bitch! Who the hell taught you it was ok to attack someone like that?!"_

_"The bitch you're dating!" I probably shouldn't have said that, but I had never been one to take things lying down. That turned out to be the worst mistake of my life._

* * *

**A/N**: Ok, thank you all for reading! Lot's of fluff next chapter, and maybe an _endearing_ side to Sollux's uncle?

Ok, I'll leave you all at that.

Caio for now!

~Webs


	23. Flashback Part 2

**A/N**: Ok, I had no idea what I was doing. I feel like this isn't realistic in any way shape or form, and I feel like I skipped around too fast or something... All in all, I do not like this chapter. I find it ridiculously unrealistic, and I cannot stand it.

Anyhoo, THANK YOU GUYS FOR ALL OF YOUR SUPPORT! YOU MEAN SOOOOOOOOOO MUCH TO ME!

Ok, in response to a Guest sometimes going by "luv troll", I can't put Gamzee as a human, and then have Karkat name his cat after him for two reasons: One, I cannot write Gamzee for shit, and Two, I have written something in the future with Gamzee, and though I can't tell you what it is, I can't have Gamzee as a human in this story. I'm really sorry, but this thing in the future only works if Gamzee remains a cat.

Oh, and I should probably actually introduce Tavcat, huh? Maybe chapter 24, if I can fit it in.

So, thank you all for reading, sorry if this is all unrealistic, sorry if KK and Sollux are OOC (because they are), and I hope this chapter isn't too hard to read!

Caio for now!  
~Webs

* * *

_My fist colliding with his face seemed to wake him up from his drunken haze, as he dropped me to the floor in surprise. My knees buckled from underneath me, my arms hitting the dusty cement with a slap._

_The searing pain of my free-flowing gash sent jolts of adrenaline through me, and I scrambled up to make a beeline for the closed basement door, but I was grabbed by the collar of my shirt and spun around to face him._

_If anything, his cloudless eyes looked more dangerous than when he wasn't lucid. I felt my muscles lock, just waiting for some physical blow._

_At first, he was just glaring, but then his lips curled up into a sickening sneer, and I realized punching me back wasn't high on his list of priorities._

_"I can't break you." He said slowly, fist tightening on my collar. "You're too tough for that, aren't you?" I didn't answer. Something in that sadistic grin told me it would haunt me for the rest of my life. "You were too tough to even cry at your dad's funeral." His purpose made itself clear again, and I felt myself back up into the nearest wall._

_I _had_ cried, just not in front of everyone, especially not in front of mom._

_"Of course, that coulda just been guilt. Guilt can squash other emotions, can't it?" Once again, I kept my lips pressed tightly together. I was torn between letting him prattle on and get it out of his system, and cutting him off before I get mad. The last time I had felt this kind of rage in my stomach..._

_That alone made my hands clench against the brick wall. My left arm was drenched by now, and I knew I'd need to stop the bleeding, but I didn't see myself getting out of this any time soon._

_"So was it guilt that made you emotionless? Emotionless while your mother cried on your shoulder? You didn't even _try_ to comfort her!" I could see what he was doing, but could do nothing about it. Michael worked out twenty hours a week, and was about the size of an ox. Compared to me, 5'2'' and skinny, he was like a tank, and me a child with a toy gun and a plastic shield. "Even when you went to visit his grave, you didn't blink, not once. Was it because you were ashamed of what you did, or did you actually _enjoy_ it?"_

_Anything he could have said next wouldn't be able to top that._

_Me? Enjoy _killing_ my own father? I knew alcohol made people say crazy shit, but this was bordering on lunatic._

_"W-What the fuck are you talking about?" I spluttered, trying to fight my rage back. The last thing I needed right now was to lose my head._

_"The way I see it, you were mad at your mother, and to get back at her, you killed the one constant in her life. Fair trade, with what she did to you. You enjoyed tearing her life apart, didn't you?" He licked his chapped lip apprehensively, awaiting my reaction. I didn't give him that pleasure. "What, too scared to speak? You weren't scared when the cops asked you about this, now were you?" What does _he_ know? Talking to those cops was living hell. Were they really going to listen to an introverted seventeen year-old saying they didn't _mean_ to kill their own dad? "Tell me, Karkat. Did you mean for your mom to suffer? To hate you? To _blame_ you?"_

_"Sh-Shut up." His grin broadened; he knew he was close to getting to me._

_"You know it really is a shame, that your dad had to suffer for your quarrels with your mom."_

_"My mom has nothing to do with this!" I yelled, finally breaking._

_"Doesn't she?" He was basking in my anger, the little fuck, smiling with pleasure. My mom once said this man reminded her of dad. How smashed had she been? "It's _your_ fault she was widowed!"_

_"But it was an accident!"_

_"It was still your fault he died! I bet even _he_ blames you!" Ah, and there's the bottom line, my worst, unspoken fear. They hadn't ever covered that in therapy, and I had never brought it up, so it had been squirming around in my subconscious like a shark searching for any sign of blood. Well, now there sure as hell is._

_Speaking of which, my arm still hurt like hell, and it was going to take forever to get the stains out of the floor._

No Karkat! Back to the task at hand! This guy is very capable of killing you, and you're thinking about _cleaning_? Perhaps you're not as over this as you thought.

_"Oh, now there's the truth. What, your shrink didn't tell you that dead people tend to hold grudges?"_

_"H-He's not a ghost, Michael! Stop talking about him as if he's some kind of vengeful spirit!"_

_"He was alive three hours after you pushed him. You're saying in that time, not even a flicker of doubt, of anger, passed through him? Made him blame you?" I clenched my teeth together, biting back an angry retort. "You don't seem so sure of yourself, Kitty Ka-"_

_"Don't call me that!" I barked, silencing him. "You have no right to address me so familiarly!"_

_"I don't have the... right?" Oh shit._

_He shoved me against the wall, knocking the breath out of my chest before taking me by the throat and lifting me clear off the ground. I clawed at his hands and kicked my legs, but as air was forced from my lungs, I felt my limbs grow steadily weaker. A seed of real fear planted itself in my stomach, slowly growing into full-blown panic. I had to get out of here, had to stop the bleeding, had to call the cops, but how could I do that when I couldn't even draw a breath?_

_"Me, your future _father_," My stomach dropped to my feet. "does not have the right to address his soon-to-be son by first name?"_

_"F-Future f-father?" I managed to hiss, wasting precious air._

_He didn't smile this time, instead choosing to loosen his fingers a little, giving room for a small, sliver of air to make it to my lungs, keeping me from the brink of unconsciousness. I dizzily looked to his eyes, which were completely serious, much to my terror._

_"Oh, your mother didn't tell you? It's been official for over two months. In one more, I'm gonna be your new daddy." And there was that smile, that sick, _sadistic_ smile._

_I don't know what made me say what I did next, but it would get Michael charged with attempted murder._

* * *

I pause and inhale shakily, trying to rid myself of the memory of what it was like to not have any breath left. Since then, I've been terrified of doing anything that could take my breath away. That's possibly what makes Sollux so dangerous.

We're sitting unbearably close against his bed, our shoulders almost touching. He's watching me with an expression I can't put my finger on. HIs brows are furrowed slightly, and he isn't frowning, but his lips are far from smiling.

I try to ignore him, hiding my gaze in the knees pulled up to my chest, but it's really hard overlook the concern saturating the air, and from my crush no less.

"KK..." He whispers, jerking my eyes to face his dual-colored ones. Oh, what I'd give to see their real color. "I'm tho, tho thorry-" I look away again, holding up a hand.

"I'm not done." I respond in an equally quiet whisper. He does silence, but I can tell he's listening as intently as before, and I'm hit with a wave of relief that he isn't laughing, or running away, or some other shit, because damn, this is really hard to talk about. "I said something next that got Michael charged with attempted murder."

* * *

_"Over my dead body." Michael's smile disappeared in a flash, his grip going slack enough for me to gasp for the sweet, cool air of the disinfectant-smelling basement, though it was marred by the metallic scent of blood._

_"What did you just say?" I refocused on Michael, the words vibrating with anger bringing a sense of alarm._

_"I said you'll be my dad over my dead body." My mouth spoke on its own, my brain unable to stop it._

_I could see the mistake in that, as soon as Michael's hands tightened again and his eyes grew glassy with rage. If I had had any hope of talking this out with him, it was long gone now._

_Before I could say anything else, I felt the pressure of the wall leave as Michael flung me across the room. I hit the floor twenty feet away from him, head banging against the cement. A strangled yell forced itself from my chest as lash after lash of white-hot pain sliced through my arm._

_I struggled into a sitting position, my right hand trying to stop the flow of blood, and quickly scooted back against the nearest wall, away from the slowly advancing Michael. As soon as I reached the wall, something was pressing into my thigh, something in the pocket of my skinny jeans._

_I wasn't able to see what it was before Michael's looming form was standing above me, fists clenched, expression beyond insane._

_"Over your dead bod, eh? I think that can be arranged." I realized then that this man was going to _kill_ me. Guilt and qualms aside, there was murder in Michael's chocolate brown eyes._

_I narrowly dodged his first advance by diving to the side and scrambling up. I heard him run into the wall, and glanced back as he massaged the part of his head that had hit the brick. For someone so tough, he was pretty stupid._

_I hastened to the other half of the basement, where my mother stored all of her canning shit. Shelf after shelf of jars and fruits provided ample cover from one murderous hippo. I slid behind a shelf completely full of grape jelly, that thing in my pocket cutting into my leg again._

_My cellphone!_

_I sent a silent thank you to the Twenty-First Century and pulled it out, quickly dialing 911. Some lady on the other end picked up and said sweetly_

_"Hello, this is 911, what is your emergency?"_

_"I'm being attacked by my mom's boyfriend." Wow, that sounded to sissy out loud._

_"Alright, and where is your location?" How can she sound so perky?_

_"314 Einstein Avenue, SW Skaia. Please, just send someone quick-" A jar exploded on the wall behind me, jerking my attention back to Michael, who had another jar ready to be thrown. I guess talking loudly on the phone probably wasn't the best idea ever._

_"The police are on their way. Find someplace to hide and stay quiet, alright?"_

_"Too late for that!" I dropped my phone and leaped behind the next shelf over as another jar came whizzing by my head._

_"There's nowhere to hide, Kitty Kat." All I had to do was stall until the police got here, but blood loss was clouding my mind and making me dizzy. Exerting myself with running away probably wasn't best either. "Tonight, you'll feel what your dad did, inches from losing everything he ever had."_

* * *

The feel of Sollux's hand squeezing mine makes me stumble and look to him in surprise. He's actually not looking me right now, eyes trained on the carpet of his room.

"S-Sollux?" He seems to be turning something over in his mind, fingers lacing through mine. I find I don't mind Sollux's smooth palm against my rough one. How the hell are they that soft anyway? "Sollux?" I say again, this time grabbing enough of his attention for him to raise his head towards me.

"What happened then?" Is he really interested, or does he feel like he has to ask?

"Um, do you really want to know?" I just have to be sure, because what happens next makes my mom the biggest bitch in existence.

Sollux finally makes eye contact, and, behind his shades, I can see genuine concern, something I'm not really used to.

"Yeth."

* * *

_It took ten torturous minutes for the police to get there, seven of which were spent trying to outrun the bulldozer of a man my mom called her boyfriend._

_But, like I should have seen coming, I was literally cornered in the very back of the basement. Michael sure seemed to be enjoying himself, grinning despite the blood dripping into his mouth. The second time I punched his nose, it seemed to have broken it, but he wasn't even fazed. In fact, he laughed, only convincing me more that he should be in a straightjacket._

_How much did he fucking drink? Michael and I had never been on good terms, but was it really only alcohol that caused him to snap like this?_

_Finally I heard the sirens outside my house, and the tires of quite a few more cars than I was expecting. Well, I guess this was like a hostage situation or some shit. Michael heard them to, stopping his advances to turn and look at the basement door. Seconds later, it was thrust open to welcome a half dozen police officers in bulletproof vests. They surrounded us in a half circle, guns trained on Michael._

_"Put your hands behind your head." One of them spoke, gravely voice bringing me a fresh wave of relief, but Michael made no move to do so. All of the officers tensed. "I said put your hands behind your head, and we won't be forced to shoot." Michael, sensing it was the end of the line, finally complied, but not before casting me another death-glare._

_The man who spoke moved forward and quickly cuffed Michael, nodding to another to come and help me to my feet. I did so gingerly, my knees threatening to give out at any time._

_After that, I don't remember much until we were outside the house, the lights of five cars blinding despite the early morning sun. It was barely eight in the morning, but it had been dark as fuck in the basement, making me forget that it wasn't ridiculously late at night._

_I was directed straight to the ambulance flashing within the protective ring of police cars. The officer walking me towards the nice-looking woman doctor kept a firm hand on my shoulder, and didn't release me until the very last second._

_Then the doctor took over, quickly setting to work on my arm. A quick syringe poke above the wound and my entire arm was numb. I spied the doctor's name-tag, it reading "Nepeta Leijon", and she had the face of someone who loved the world more than she should. Her whole presence was kind of big-sisterly, bringing that blissful sense of security, but what I wouldn't give for Nanda to be there right now._

_I didn't even realize she was stitching up the wound until I looked at her, though it shouldn't have surprised me. Whatever had pierced my skin had dug in deep, ripping almost clear down to my wrist._

_Nepeta saw me looking and smiled kindly._

_"How're you feeling?" I jerked at her voice, which sounded a bit too much like a curious child._

_"U-Um, fine..." She tucked her fingers under my jaw, then checked my wrist, counting my pulse._

_"You're not in shock." She decided. "Are you purrt anywhere else?" Did she just say "purrt?"_

_"Um, my head h-hit the floor..." A quick check to the back of my head decided it was just a bruise, and there wouldn't be any lasting damage. We sat in silence while Nepeta finished cleaning me up, until that fragile silence was broken by furious shout._

_We looked up to find my mother plowing towards us, brown hair flying as anger rolled off her in waves._

_I hopped off the edge of the ambulance, not sure what to expect from her, but my feet were barely planted on the asphalt before a hand raked across my cheek._

_The force of the blow thrust me to the ground, a disgruntled yell escaping Nepeta's mouth. I tasted blood and realized my lip had split._

_My mother was screaming all sorts of unsavory things, all directed at me._

_"You son of a bitch! He was going to be your father, and you got him arrested! I'll fucking kill you!" Nepeta helped me back to my feet as two more officers held my mom back from striking me again. I couldn't even look at her._

_Nanda got there around the time mom was being forced into another police car, but they wouldn't let her near me until I was at the hospital and they had cleared her credentials or something._

_Then it was a hug fest. No matter how many times she asked, I couldn't bring myself to tell her what happened. She could guess why mom was getting charged with child abuse, judging by my split lip, and she knew why Michael was arrested, but I refused to fill her in on the details. All the things I feared were brought up in the same, twisted conversation, I couldn't speak a word of it to Nanda._

_She finally let up with the questions when the police officer with the gravely voice came in and asked to speak with me. Nanda slowly left, tortured glances sent in my direction as she went._

_The officer sat in the chair placed next to the hospital bed, and smiled kindly. He was African American with a layer of fuzzy gray hair and forest green eyes._

_"My name is Andy." I hesitantly took the hand offered to me. "I'm really sorry for what you've gone through today. I won't ask you anything you don't want to answer; I just have some information about a court date-"_

_"Court date?" I interrupted, a shiver running up my spine. Ever since last year, any thoughts of a court have scared the shit out of me._

_He smiled again._

_"I know you have some past experience with the court, but this time it will be better, I promise."_

_"How?" I inquired miserably._

_"Because of this." He pulled a VHS from his pocket and set it on the bed next to me. The label read _October 29th.

_I cast him a quick questioning look before he answered it._

_"I take it you didn't know your mother had her whole house wired with video cameras?" I shook my head. "Well, we have the whole thing on tape. Mr. Marsoroni will be put away, I can assure you." Michael? In prison?_

_To say I was relieved would be like saying Gamzee was a little strange._

_"T-Thank... thank the lord." Was all I could manage, not meeting his gaze._

_"And while your mother will just be fined, I've spoken with some people, and we all agree you should find some other living arrangement for the time being."_

_"That's fine by me." Andy laughed a little._

_"I thought you might say that!" He picked up the tape again, tucking it back inside his jacket. "Now, do you have any friends, or other family members you can stay with-"_

_"I'll take him." Nanda was standing in the doorway to the hospital room, arms crossed decidedly. "There's no way I'll let him go back to mom." Andy looked back to me._

_"Are you alright with this?" I nodded quickly, thanking my lucky stars I had a sister like Nanda. "I'll talk to the judge about custody. Ms. Vantas, where do you live?"_

_"I have a house in Derse I'll be moving into soon, and Kat is more than welcome there for as long as he needs."_

_"When were you planning on leaving?"_

_"This weekend." Andy turned something over in his mind, nodding silently._

_"Let me go make a phone call. Mr. Vantas, I think I can get you out of being there for the hearing. With this tape, we have a completely solid case, and you'd only be sitting there for the whole thing. Ms. Vantas, take your brother back to your mother's tomorrow to pick up all of his things. I'll send a truck over to help transport everything." Nanda raised her eyebrows in surprise._

_"You don't need to do that." Andy waved his hand, a smile coming back to his features._

_"It's no problem." He redirects his attention to me, his smile softening. "I went through a very similar situation when I was your age. I know every little thing helps."_

* * *

**A/N**: What have I done to KK's life? I feel like a fucking bitch now... DX

Okays, this is a super shitty chapter. I'M SO SORRY. I hate writing Michael, and I was having so much trouble with SolKat dynamacy, and it was soooo hard, and I'm whining now.

So, based on a lot of reviews, they wanted more, but also wanted Sollux's response, and one person said they liked little bits of flashback throughout the story, so I've kind of combined all of those into this. I don't like it.

Anyways, thank you for all of your support! There are so many mistakes with this, so tell me where they are! Don't like something, tell me!

I think the next chapter will be up sooner, because I actually have quite a bit written already.

Ok, caio for now!

~Webs


	24. A Passing Kiss

**A/N**: This is short, so I apologize. A big part of the first bit was what I had written before continuing the flashback. Actually, it's been written since, like, chapter eight or something.

I've been waiting to use the scene with Aradia later in the chapter for EVER. It was actually one of the first scenes I had ever written for this story (it's gone through, like, six re-edits), and I finally got to use it. I'm sooo happy right now, because I absolutely love Aradia, when she's not, you know... dead.

So, not the best writing I've ever done, and it's kinda short compared to my previous chapters, but I want to get back to KK's perspective, because Jade stuff is coming next chapter. BIG Jade stuff, because I need to get through all that if I want to time-skip. But don't worry, I'll probably do the time skip in January sometime (in the story) and it'll be short, because the other night I wrote a scene I really, really, REALLY want to use, but it has to be about a month before KK and Sollux's graduation.

Also, I deleted the Author's Note Chapter, because it's already after the fact, so this is be updating as Chapter 24, mysteriously. Don't freak out XD

Ok, I'm done now.

THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR SUPPORT! I LOVE YOU ALL MORE THAN YOU'D EVER BELIEVE!

Caio for now!

~Webs

Oh yeah, and Sollux is Jewish. Doesn't he seem like the kind of guy that would be? I dunno, it might just be me, but I love the headcannon XD

Also, I've kind of given up on the "BE THE HETEROCHROMATIC YOUTH" and shit, because I've run out of ideas -_-' This chapter is from Sollux's perspective.

* * *

I put my hand timidly on his shoulder. Karkat doesn't flinch away; in fact, it's almost like he's leaning _into_ my touch. He isn't crying, but I wouldn't be surprised if he started.

"I had no idea thomething like that had happened..." So it was his father he killed. But why the hell would this bastard shove it in his face like that? I don't care if he was drunk, that was just... sick! And his mother! Anger rolls through my stomach like a great wave, twisting and coursing. How is _she_ not locked up too? She has as much right to be in prison as Michael!

Another shaky breath squeezes itself from Karkat's throat.

"Y-Yeah, whatever. It's not like it'll h-happen..." He trails off, and there's the tears.

He tries to wipe them away forcefully, but they keep coming back until the skin around his eyes is nearly the shade of his irises.

I don't know what else to do, so I scoot around to face him and pull him into a hug. He doesn't seem to mind, folding into my arms. I feel his nose press into my collarbone, sending a shiver up my spine, and I have to concentrate on not letting him feel my racing heart.

What possesses me to press my lips to the top of his head, I may never know. His shoulders tense, but makes no other protest. His eyelashes brush my bare skin as he closes his eyes.

"Thanks for listening, Sollux." He mumbles into my neck. "It means a lot." I smile, but it's softer than my usual smirk.

"I'll alwayth lithten, KK." I exhale slowly into his hair.

"I know." Is his whispered response. His breath ghosting my neck sends another shiver down my back, but that's nothing compared to the leaping of my heart as he wraps his arms around my waist, returning my hug. "Thank you." I shift uncomfortably.

"No problem, KK." We elapse into what is at first an awkward silence, but as Karkat's breathing eases, I close my eyes as well, relishing in the feel of Karkat's small frame.

How is it fair for someone so fragile to go through so much? Hell, I would have taken all of that if he didn't have to be on the verge of crying right now. Any belief I had in god dissolves quickly as wet hits my neck, alerting me to Karkat's fresh tears.

He hugs me tighter, surprising me.

It startles me even more to realize how much Karkat must trust me, to tell me all of this. I doubt even that Kanaya person knows half of what Karkat just told me.

My giddy, triumphant feeling is quickly quashed when Karkat mumbles something that sounds like a curse, but I can't tell.

"You thay thomething, KK?"

"Mmph." The corners of my mouth turn up involuntarily, unable to comprehend how endearing Karkat's sighs are.

"You thould really learn how to articulate."

"Shut up."

"Tho, um, he got a parole?" Fuck, why the hell did I just say that?

Karkat flinches against me, and his hands tremble.

"U-Um, yeah." Well, nothing for it now.

"How?"

"I wasn't there for his parole hearing, and neither was Nanda, so no one said anything against him."

"What about your mom?" Whoops, that slipped out.

I feel his jaw clench. "Don't even talk about her." He hisses, and now I can completely understand why.

I sigh, and squeeze him tighter in return. Slowly his shoulders relax again, and I find myself counting his heartbeats. One, two. One, two. One, two. Aradia used to sing to me when I was younger, but this lullaby could top hers any day.

Finally, at length, Karkat pushes away, wiping his face with his sleeve.

"Sorry about that." He mumbles, his russet eyes trained on the floor.

"It'th abtholutely no problem, KK. What are friendth for?" I pause and cock my head, curious about the light blush now dusting the arch of Karkat's nose.

"W-Well, then thank you." He glances up to the clock on my bedside table. It had taken longer to tell me his story than I had thought: it's well after eleven now. "U-Um, I should probably get home..." He gets to his feet, and I'm about to follow, but his hand pushes down on my head to keep me on the floor.

"What the hell, KK? I wath jutht going to get my car-"

"I want to walk." I raised my eyebrows.

"After running ten mileth, I'd have thought you'd want any excuthe _not_ to walk." He shrugs, not removing his hand.

"It clears my head. I know the way out." He says simply, stopping my efforts of getting up. I sigh defeatedly. Movie date has been scrapped for now.

"Fine. Thee you tomorrow." With my eyes closed, I don't see Karkat lean in, but I feel his fingers smooth away my bangs and his velvet lips brush my forehead.

"See you tomorrow." My bedroom door slams before I can even say his name.

* * *

I called Aradia telling her it was okay to come home again, and left a message on my uncle's phone apologizing for not staying the full length of the assembly because a personal matter had come up.

That having been done, I'm sitting in my blissfully normal-sized kitchen, staring at the grilledcheese Aradia had just made for me.

The thoughts running in circles around my mind make me kind of queasy, so food isn't exactly a priority right now.

"So, who's the kid?"

"Hm?" I turn my head over my shoulder and find Aradia is looking at me, leaning against the sink with her arms crossed.

"Who's the kid I picked up earlier? You two seem pretty close. What's his name?"

"Karkat Vantath." I answer without thinking.

"Karkat Vantas? Geeze, he has a name as weird as ours." Yeah, that's true. I still have my dad's last name, while Aradia kept our mother's, confusing the fuck out of a lot of people. "So, are you two good friends?"

"Yeah, you could say that."

"What do you mean 'you could say that'?" She suddenly gasps, running up to me to glomp [yes I used that word] me from behind. "Are you two _dating_?!" My heart sutters to a painful stop as I try to shove her off.

"What? Hellth no!" I yell. She just giggles, refusing to let go of my neck.

"You're blushing, Sollux! Ooh, is your love unrequited? Oh, the tragedy!"

"Who jutht thaid they were tired again?!" I try to unlatch her arms from me, but damn, this girl has muscles. I guess lifting big rocks of who knows what in the middle of a desert will do that for you.

"I'm so glad you found someone, Sollux!" I resign to her unbreakable hug, gnawing my lip in annoyance.

"Pth, you're not even thurprithed I'm gay." She laughs at that.

"Of course I'm not!" I feel her grin. "Sollux, I'm your big sister!"

"Who I haven't theen in over a year." I roll my eyes. She just laughs again, nearly knocking the breath out of me when she tightens her hug.

"So, why haven't you asked him out?" I try to fight back my furious blush, because, let's face it, it's embarrassing as fuck.

"I don't even know if he'th gay." Is my eventual answer, although earlier is making me start to question everything.

"Well, you won't know until you ask, right?" I swat at her hands, but she doesn't budge.

"AA, with thomeone like KK, I don't think dating is thomething they're interethted in." Especially after what he just told me. But still, that kiss...

"Again, you don't know until you try." I sigh, and Aradia must sense the defeat in that, because she releases me and sits in the chair next to me. "There's shit going on I don't know about, right?" I nod. "Then I'll stop bugging you." I can't help but smile. _This_ is why Aradia makes the best big sister on the planet.

Wait. I think she's tied with Nanda.

"Oh, yeah. What do you want for Hanukkah?" Shit, that's getting close, isn't it?

"When doeth that thtart thith year?"

"The eighth, so you better hurry up and pick something." I lean back in my chair, spinning my grilledcheese plate with my thumb.

"I dunno. Thurprithe me."

"Oh, c'mon, Sollux! You know I hate it when you do that!"

"Well, what do _you_ want?" She stops her whining to think.

"Some new journals." She decides. "You can't get very good ones in Egypt."

"'Kay. I'll tell uncle." I try to stand, but, for the second time today, a hand on my head keeps me sitting.

"You're not allowed to leave until you decide on a present, mister."

"AA!" I whine like a little kid, causing Aradia to snerk.

"You heard me, buster." I stick my tongue out, but settle back down all the same, turning possible presents over in my mind.

"A new keyboard. Mine'th going to thit."

"Alright then. You're free to leave." She removes her hand, sliding my grilledcheese over to take a huge bite. I kick her playfully under the table, then escape before she can retaliate.

Back in my room, I find myself too jumpy to even sit down and code. Instead, I pace in circles, drumming my fingers against my upper arms. AA had distracted me, but now full memories of earlier this morning come crashing back.

I think I can say I've never been more confused in my entire life.

I think I'm about to go insane when my phone rings in my pocket. Thankful for the new distraction, I pull it out.

-CarcinoGeneticist started pestering TwinArmageddons at 12:06 a.m.-

CG: DUDE, I TOTALLY FORGOT ABOUT THE MOVIE

TA: iit'2 fine. ii thiink today wa2 a bad day anyway.

CG: YOU SURE?

TA: 'cour2e

CG: WE CAN MOVE IT TO NEXT WEEKEND

CG: I MEAN, IF YOU WANT

TA: 2ound2 good to me. 2aturday?

CG: THAT'S FINE. NOON?

TA: iit'2 a date.

CG: WOULD YOU STOP SAYING THAT?

TA: you're 2o much fun to tea2e, kk

CG: YOU KNOW WHAT, SHUT UP

CG: SEE YOU TOMORROW

-CarcinoGeneticist ceased pestering TwinArmageddons at 12:08 a.m.-

Shit, he had to say _that_ didn't he, the same thing he said before completely fucking with my mind?

I groan loudly, collapsing onto my bed. _Goddamnit, KK. Why is it so hard to get a read on you?_

* * *

**A/N**: I actually have a lot of Jade stuff already written for the next chapter, so maybe Chapter 25 will be up today? Don't get your hopes up.

AND I'M SORRY. I still haven't gotten to Tavcat. I will, I promise! Maybe...

Are you guys getting bored with the story? I feel like it's getting really, really long, and I'm losing readers or something... If I get too drawling, or repetitive, or I'm give too much detail, tell me. I don't want you guys to be bored, because you guys have been so amazing to me, and I want to do something for you guys in return. Seriously, if you have fluff requests, I'd be more than happy to try to fit them in! ^-^

Ok, now that that's out of the way, YOU GUYS ARE FUCKING AMAZING! I will swear in your honor, because you guys truly are amazing, and you completely deserve to be thanked twice every chapter.

Also, I'm a terrible person. From the title, you guys thought they'd actually kiss? 401 Access Denied! XD

Caio for now, I love you all!

~Webs


	25. Jealousy And An Unexpected Return

**A/N**: Wow, this came out longer than I thought it would. I guess I had a lot to deal with with Jade. Actually, I have more crap to deal with with her, so more Jade crap to come.

I feel like I went too fast in this again, with like switching emotions and dialogue and crap, so for that I apologize. I haven't read over this as many times as I normally read over chapters, so if you find grammar or spelling mistakes, as well as confusing words or sentences, tell me! I don't bite!

WARG, YOU GUYS ARE TOO AMAZING! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS!

Oh, and based on something someone said I WILL NEVER, EVER, EVER, **_EVER_** WRITE SMUT. I'm sorry, call me innocent or some shit, but I do NOT like smut or lemons, and they make me uncomfortable. I don't mind if you write or read smut/lemons, but I will never write or read smuts. This is not meant to be offensive to anyone, because I completely respect you if you like those who like them, but please don't request them, because it will never happen. Thank you for understanding.

Oh, and welcome back Guest who uses ":0)", you have been missed!

Oh, and to mE, and mE's bro, I totally didn't even realize you had signed with you names. My apologies Momokie and Nathan E. XD

Ok, I'm done, I think.

Caio for now!

~Webs

Oh, no offence meant by Karkat laughing at Sollux's religion. He was merely saying Sollux didn't seem the kind of guy to be Muslim. I was absolutely not making any kind of stereotype, meaning or intending any form of offence, or anything else. I am extremely sorry if anyone is offended. I am not against any form of religion, so please do not take that as such.

* * *

Nanda had been freaking the fuck out, especially when she realized I hadn't brought my phone with me when I had run ten miles away from our house.

I was a little too preoccupied with why I had had the nerve to actually _kiss_ Sollux to remember why I had run away in the first place, but I'm barely through the front door before Nanda comes flying out of the kitchen to hug me, nearly forcing me from my feet.

"Don't _ever_ do that again!" She practically yells in my ear. "I know you were scared, but don't _ever do that again!_"

"N-Nanda, calm the fuck down." I give her a second to regain her composure, then quickly fill her in on where I had been for the past four hours. She tells me she had gone out to search for me on her own, and only just got back, but had debated calling the police.

I really didn't expect her to go to those lengths.

"The look in your eyes when you read the letter... You freaked me out, Kat."

"I'm sorry." I mumble. And I really am sorry. Nanda was never the bitchy older sister, ever, rather the one that would do anything for their little brother.

"Don't be, you just scared me." She stand up from where we sit at the unused kitchen table. "Tea?" I nod vigorously. "Oh, and Kat, his parole says he can't travel, so you're completely safe here, okay?"

"Okay." That doesn't comfort me as much as Sollux's hug had. When did a guy become more comforting than my own older sister?

"And even if he could, I'd beat the shit out of him before he even got near you." I smile, accepting the mug offered to me.

"Thanks, Nanda." She smiles back and tousles my hair.

"No problem, Kit Kat." At that, I stick out my tongue. She had stopped calling me that when I was ten.

She just grins, grabbing my mug for a sip, before grimacing.

"How can you stand this shit?" I snatch my cup back, draining it in one gulp.

"How can you _not_?" She rolls her eyes.

"Whatever. Hey, you should go take a shower, Kat." I had taken on last night, so what's the big deal? "You smell like sweat."

* * *

One hot shower later finds me curled up in my comforter while leaning against my bed. I'm watching Princess Bride and having a wonderful time drawing Miracle Max. It's just after noon now, and I feel like I'm forgetting something.

_The movie._ Swearing, I find my phone on my nightstand and quickly start pestering Sollux.

****-CarcinoGeneticist started pestering TwinArmageddons at 12:06 a.m.-  
CG: DUDE, I TOTALLY FORGOT ABOUT THE MOVIE  
TA: iit'2 fine. ii thiink today wa2 a bad day anyway.  
CG: YOU SURE?  
TA: 'cour2e  
CG: WE CAN MOVE IT TO NEXT WEEKEND  
CG: I MEAN, IF YOU WANT  
TA: 2ound2 good to me. 2aturday?  
CG: THAT'S FINE. NOON?  
TA: iit'2 a date.  
CG: WOULD YOU STOP SAYING THAT?  
TA: you're 2o much fun to tea2e, kk  
CG: YOU KNOW WHAT, SHUT UP.  
CG: SEE YOU TOMORROW  
-CarcinoGeneticist ceased pestering TwinArmageddons at 12:08 a.m.-

Arrg, why does everything this guy says sound like he's coming onto me?

I growl and return to completing Max's ridiculously fly-away hair. The hair-stylists must have had a heyday getting his hair to stay like that.

Fuck, why the hell had I kissed Sollux? What, by all things holy, had been running through my mind? That's right: _nothing_. Absolutely _nothing_. My mind had gone completely blank, my body moving of its own accord.

Yes Karkat, my brain was saying. Let's go completely fuck up your relationship with your only friend. He's not going to guess anything. He's not going to know you're gay for him. He's not going to mind.

"Enough sarcasm from _you_." I hiss at myself and flip to the last blank page in my sketchbook. Nanda better hurry up and get me new ones, or I'm going to freak out.

Speaking of which, I need to get Nanda a christmas present, and a birthday present. How lucky do you have to be to be born on the 25th of December? I get one of the boring spring birthdays in April.

Now would be a good time to start getting Christmas presents though: before the rush. So, I need to get something for Nanda, and Kanaya, and um...

I really should get Sollux something, but I don't know if he even celebrates Christmas. He could be Muslim for all I know.

I laugh at the thought. I highly doubt Sollux is Muslim; Jewish, maybe, but certainly not Muslim.

Still, it couldn't hurt to ask.

**-CarcinoGeneticist started pestering TwinArmageddons at 12:21 a.m.-**

CG: DUDE, WHAT RELIGION DO YOU PRACTICE?

TA: ii'm jewi2h. why?

CG: JUST CURIOUS

-Of course he's Jewish. Shit, Hanukkah starts in, like, three days. What could I possibly get Sollux that wouldn't be completely weird?-

CG: WHAT DO YOU WANT?

TA: what do ii want for what?

CG: FOR HANUKKAH

TA: ...

CG: WHAT?

TA: iit'2 ju2t... why are you getting me anything?

CG: BECAUSE IT'S TRADITION...?

TA: oh, well, iin that ca2e, two free moviie ticket2

CG: THE FUCK?

TA: ii don't want anything, 2o you pay for the ticket2 on 2aturday, okay?

CG: THAT'S A PRETTY LAME PRESENT

TA: chriistma2 ii2 more for giiviing. '2iide2, AA'2 already getting me what ii need.

CG: WELL, IN THAT CASE, FINE.

TA: ...

TA: are you mad kk?

CG: I AM NOW THAT YOU CALLED ME THAT

CG: SERIOUSLY, YOU COULDN'T COME UP WITH A BETTER NICKNAME THAN *KK*?

TA: what, iit 2uit2 you

CG: IT SUITS ME MY ASS

CG: MESSAGE ME BACK WHEN YOU THINK OF SOMETHING GOOD

**-CarcinoGeneticist started pestering TwinArmageddons at 12:29 a.m.-**

Actually, out of all the nicknames people have given me over the years, KK is the least girly-sounding one. When compared to Kit Kat, Karkitty, and Kat, KK almost seems manly enough for the average teenager. I should be used to the fact that people call me the randomest assortment of shit.

I tuck away my phone, knowing Sollux won't message me back, and flip through my notebook, pausing on one of the pictures I had drawn of Sollux. I had drawn him in full-winter garb, like he had been at the park, minus any kind scarf or gloves, because he hadn't been wearing any. It had been really hard to get the clouds of breath right, and the highlights on his nose from the cold.

Whilst glaring at the completely inanimate object, I'm hit with an idea. It'll take almost all day, and probably a few more, and I still have English homework to do, but I decide that this idea'll be the best gift for Sollux.

* * *

With all the sleep I had gotten while sick, I'm up the whole night, and I'm not even tired when my alarm clock rings at seven o'clock.

I take a quick shower and dress quickly, eager to return to my project. I had progressed significantly yesterday; I think I'll have it ready for Saturday, which is conveniently not only our rescheduled movie-date, but the first day of Hanukkah. I highly doubt he'll see this coming.

Unfortunately, I'm forced to abandon my project at the call of Nanda for breakfast: Lucky Charms and bacon. Whoopty do.

Nanda drops me off before making her way to work. The rain yesterday seems to have melted a lot of the snow, but much of it still remains, freezing my toes off.

As I'm trumping up the sidewalk to the main doors, someone taps me lightly on my shoulder, and I nearly flip the fuck out. My little jump-into-the-air reaction earns a god-awful lot of snickering from the culprit: Sollux, who looks fucking freezing.

"Goddamnit, Sollux!"

"You thould have theen your fathe!" I punch his shoulder and walk through the doors, not bothering to hold them open for him.

The walk down to the art classroom is full of snickering, furious eye-rolling, and a few blushes on my part. God, and I'm actually in love with this guy?

Other than a few glares sent in my direction from Eridan during the two classes I have with him, the day passes uneventfully, and even happily when Sollux cracks the most ridiculous jokes about our teachers. They aren't even that good, but I guess that's what makes them funny. It also could be the fact that I was giddy off of lack of sleep.

I should have known, with all the gods content to fuck with my life, that everything was going too well.

After the final bell had rung and Sollux and I have retrieved everything from our lockers, we're walking back down the hallway towards the front of the school when I hear it.

"Karkat!" _Fuck. I know that voice._

"KK?" Sollux glances at me in concern as I hunch my shoulders and pray to god there's another student in this school that has the same name as me.

There's several disgruntled shouts behind us, as if someone is forcing themselves through a crowd.

"Karkat Vantas!" Well, I guess it's a stretch to hope someone has my last name as well. I slowly turn and see my worst nightmare running towards me, knee-length black hair flying. She's wearing black ear-muffs and gloves, and a white jacket that drops clear to her shins. Her black glasses perch precariously on her freckled, button nose, and they're the last thing I see before Jade Harley collides with me, full force.

I'm thrown back into several feet of skidding, thanks to a frame almost as small as Jade's. Sollux and several spectators cry out in surprise as Jade's lips meet my jawline.

"I can't believe it's you, Kat!" She's squealing. _God, she's just like her mom._ "I can't believe it's you!" I see Sollux glaring out of the corner of my eye, and take a second to wonder why, but when Jade starts jumping up and down, taking me with her, I'm a little preoccupied. "I went all the way to Skaia to look for you!"

* * *

It takes longer than it should to calm Jade down enough to get any more discernable words out of her; she's breathless, and blushing, and beaming, and refuses to let go of my hands.

Nearly everyone in the school is staring at us by now, quite a few bordering on glares, Sollux included. I can't think about all that right now, so I yank one hand free from Jade to grab one of Sollux's, and pull them both through the crowd that had gathered at Jade's shouting. I waste no time with being polite, just shove people out of the way until we make it out the doors and into the snowy courtyard.

I ignore both their protests and guide them around the side of school to the outskirts of the soccer field, where there are no people to speak of. Once there, I release both their hands, and rake my fingers through my bangs.

"Jesus Christ, Jade! Are you _trying_ to get me killed?!" She looks slightly hurt for a second, but it doesn't last long before her grin returns full-force.

"But I'm so happy to see you, Kat! I haven't seen you since fourth grade!" She's about to start gushing more, but taking Sollux's death glare into account, I jab the heel of my hand to her forehead, silencing her.

"Jade, will you be quiet for _one_ second!" She closes her mouth slowly, confusion freckling her appearance. I'm a little surprised myself. Two weeks ago, and I would have given anything to see Jade again. I sigh. "Thank you." I remove my hand, casting a quick glance at Sollux. He looks no better, even with Jade's tongue stilled within her mouth.

I see Jade glancing questioningly at Sollux as well, and rub my face tiredly. After all the shit that's happened recently, Jade has to show up _now_, smack dab in the middle of it all.

"Sollux, this is Jade Harley, a friend from a long time ago. Jade, this is Sollux Captor. We're... friends. "

"We've met." Is his hiss as he crosses his arms tightly across his chest.

Jade looks to me uncertainly. A quick shake of my head, and she backs off entirely, putting two feet of space between us.

I sigh again, not really sure how to deal with the awkward atmosphere.

"U-Um, so..."

"Kat, can I speak to you please?" I raise my gaze again to find Jade staring intently at me. Of course she wants to talk to me: we haven't see each other since the rather terrible end to our friendship.

I quiver at the thought of talking to her alone, but it'd be even weirder for Sollux to be there, so I nod, turning to Sollux.

"Sollux, I really need to clear some things up with Jade." I can see him chewing his bottom lip angrily. "I'll text you later, okay?" He doesn't respond, shooting another glare towards Jade. "_Okay_?" I press, finally eliciting a grunt of defeat from Sollux's throat.

He doesn't say anything else as he walks away. Why do I feel like I just crossed a line I really, _really_ shouldn't have?

"Kat, you wanna explain why Sollux was just glaring daggers at me?" I try to rub the exhaustion from my eyes before turning back to face to her. She isn't smiling anymore, and I don't curious is the right word to describe her expression. Demanding maybe?

Geeze, where do I even start? And truthfully, I don't _know_ why Sollux is so mad at Jade. Everything is so hard to read from him, I can never be sure what he's thinking.

"Kat, Sollux and I have gotten along pretty well. I've done nothing to anger him?"

"Oh yeah? How do you two know each other again?"

"We sit next to each other in art." So _she's_ the desk partner that was on vacation, allowing me to sit next to Sollux.

God, the irony.

I rub my hand over my face again, having trouble focussing my thoughts. "Jade, honestly, I have no idea. We've only known eachother for like two weeks."

"You two seem pretty close."

"Well, we're not." No matter how much I want us to be.

"Um, Kat? Can we talk about Sollux later?"

"W-What? W-Well, I guess."

"Good, because I've got a lot on my chest." I'll bet, with the way she broke it off. Well, a lot of that was my fault, but she could have handled it better. "Um, should he sit down?" She nods to the bleachers, and I follow without a word. I sit on the lowest bench, Jade one above, and we fall into complete silence. For someone with a lot on her mind, she stays pretty quiet.

We've been sitting there for about ten minutes when it starts snowing again, the fresh flakes only reminding me of that time in the park with Sollux. Had that only been a week ago? So much has happened since then...

Jade makes no move to be the first one to speak, so I inhale slowly, mentally preparing myself.

"I'm sorry." My words seem to freeze on their way to Jade, their arrival only marked by her sharp intake of air.

"W-Why are _you_ sorry?" I refuse to look at her, instead turning my head the other direction to watch a really lovey-dovey couple walk around the perimeter of the soccer field. They swing their hands between them, and it takes me a second to realize they're both girls.

I can't help but smile a little at that.

"It was... my fault." I finally answer Jade.

"What was?" Is she playing dumb to just get me to say it, or does she actually not remember?

"E-Everything. I screwed up your relationship with John, completely destroyed ours, and th-then you moved... because of me."

"Are you fucking serious?" My eyes jerk around to meet her gaze with surprise. No matter how much I swore around her as kids, she never once muttered a "bad word", not even "damn".

Her eyebrows are almost lost in the matted mass of her black hair they're so high on her forehead.

"W-What?"

"You're kidding me, Kat." To say I'm confused now is a bit of an understatement.

"What are you talking about?"

"I didn't move because of you, Kat!" She scoots down one seat to sit next to me on equal ground. "Did you honestly believe that I would uproot my family because you made a simple mistake?"

"W-Well, um... yeah?" I had screwed up pretty badly, if you ask me. John only blamed Vriska (that fucking bitch), and the only ones who even knew about the real facts were me, Jade, John, Vriska and Kanaya, so I was never punished for it, except by Jade.

"I can't _believe_ you!"

"Well, what was I _supposed_ to think?! Right after it happened, you fucking moved, and you wouldn't tell me why!"

"Kat, my mom had been planning to move for over a year. I didn't tell you about because, well, I didn't want to leave you behind." Illia had been planning it for over a year? Why hadn't _she_ told me? "I asked mom not to as well, because then you'd be sad, and I didn't want you to be sad spending time with me." Jade answers my look, tucking her hand through the crook my arm makes against my raised knees; the bleachers are pretty fucking close to the ground.

"U-Um..."

"Was it something I said that made you think it was your fault?"

"I think... I think it was the _lack_ of saying anything. In your phone call, you just said you were moving, and I shouldn't come say goodbye. You didn't ever let me apologize before you hung up." You'd think after eight years that I'd have gotten over all this shit, but when you lose your best friend and first crush, you tend to not forget easily.

"Kat, I didn't want you to convince me to stay behind. I know you would have too, so I did all I could not to hurt you too much." I snort cynically.

"Well, you did a bang-up job of that."

"I'm really, really sorry, Karkat. I never meant you to blame yourself." I find that really hard to believe.

"Even for the thing with John?" She starts laughing, much to my chagrin. "Would you stop that?" I snap back.

"Of course I don't blame you for that! If anything, it was _my_ fault!" She seems quite unable to stop laughing, trying to hide her mirth behind her hand.

"How'd you figure that?" I growl. At that, she stop laughing, instead letting her cheeks take on a rosy color.

"W-Well, if I had noticed you liked me... before Vriska got to you, maybe... maybe it wouldn't have happened in the first place." I roll my eyes.

"Jade, we both know there was no way you would have noticed."

"Actually, I'm kind of glad all that happened." I nearly choke on my tongue as I process her words.

"W-What?"

"Well, it not only made it easier for you to accept me moving, but it got you to get over me." Ouch.

"How do you know I'm over you?" I could almost _feel_ her grinning.

"Karkat, my gaydar has been buzzing ever since I saw you!"

"Your... gaydar..." Honestly, how can she say that with a straight face.

"Yep. Over the past years, I've greatly honed my skill in detecting homosexuals, and you're definitely gay, Kat."

"You have absolutely got to be kidding me, Jade." She shakes her head, hair bouncing over her shoulders before she leans in super close, nose inches away from mine.

"Are you _denying_ it, Kat?"

"W-Well, n-no, but-"

"As I suspected! There's no taking it back now!" She jumped to her feet, lightly skipping in a half-circle to face me again. "Karkat, I'm really, _really_ glad to see you. I'm sorry you thought everything was your fault, and I'm sorry I hurt you so much, and I hate to bring this up, but I have to."

"Have to bring up what?" Her now-serious tone sends a shiver up my back.

"I told you I went to Skaia to look for you, right?"

"You mentioned it..."

"Well, while there, I visited Kanaya in regards to your whereabouts."

"I don't like where this is going, Jade."

"Well, she mentioned some... things. Like why were aren't living in Skaia anymore." I lock my gaze to the ground, neck heating up. I honestly don't feel like re-explaining the same thing twice in two days, especially not this.

But then I find I don't have to answer.

Jade dives forward, throwing her arms around my shoulders. At first, I think she's going to kiss me, but she just hugs me, for a very long time.

It doesn't have nearly the same effect that Sollux's had, and I think it's more Jade's benefit than mine. I assume Kanaya told her everything; If it was for the better of her friends, Kanaya would do fucking anything, including spilling my darkest secrets. And actually, I don't mind that she did. It not only saves me from having to go through it all again, I can tell Sollux he's the only I trusted with the information. Would that make us better friends?

When Jade finally pushes away, both our phones are buzzing angrily in our pockets. Jade smiles before answering hers, and I return it kindly, clicking "talk".

"Hello?"

"Oh, Kat. I didn't expect you to pick up."

"Is something wrong Nanda?"

"I thought I saw your phone on the kitchen counter."

"No, I grabbed it this morning."

"Well, I was just calling to tell you the Harley's want to get together for dinner sometime." She says that slowly, as if I'm about to explode. Who can blame her? The last time she brought up Jade, I had thrown tea at her.

"That's fine."

"What? Are you sure?" I smile, though I know she can't see it.

"Jade and I just talked some stuff out." Jade turns her head at her name, but continues her conversation with what appears to be Illia.

"That's great, Kat!"

"When are we inviting them over?"

"Illia suggested Christmas."

* * *

**A/N**: I have a whole big, amazing scene idea for Christmas, and I absolutely can't wait to write it.

Oh, I realize I haven't said what Karkat is getting/making Sollux for Hanukkah. I won't tell you yet, because Sollux doesn't know what it is yet, and I'm not using any dramatic irony for this. I'll give you a hint: For those who have watched Cardcaptor Sakura (the first anime I ever watched), you might be able to guess what it is ;D

THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT! It'd help if you guys reviewed, and told me what I should change, because this is far from perfect.

Ok, I'm done. I feel like I had more to say, but I'm honestly drawing up a blank. Oh, isn't jealous Sollux the cutest thing ever? I don't think he really hates Jade, but he certainly doesn't like her much XD

Ok, caio for now!

~Webs


	26. Jade's Warning

**A/N**: Someone complained that I spoiled stuff in the first Author's Note, so I won't say anything up here other than THANK YOU ALL FOR READING AND SUPPORTING! I honestly would have given up on this story if it weren't for your reviews!

See you at the bottom!

~Webs

* * *

**BE THE SURPRISED, JEALOUS YOUTH STARING AT HIS CRUSH ALMOST MAKING OUT WITH A GIRL**

That's pretty easy, considering Karkat looks like he actually _wants_ to start making out with her!

Well, I guess its unfair for me to assume he's gay, just because of the other day, but still. I think I might hate Jade Harley now. And what the fuck is with those wide eyes, Karkat? She's not even that pretty!

Aw, who am I kidding? She's drop-dead gorgeous.

The next half an hour is a blur, mostly me being pissed off at Jade, Karkat noticing, Jade being close to freaking out, and Karkat ordering me away before I start attacking her or something. It's lucky Aradia drove me to school today, leaving my car behind, because I probably would have crashed into something if I had been allowed behind the wheel.

I make it home alright walking, but I completely ignore Aradia's greeting from the living room before stomping up the stairs to my room and slamming the door behind me.

I know I'm being completely unfair, to both Karkat and Jade, but I can't exactly help but feel protective of KK. I mean, where was _she_ what Karkat was so scared he ran ten miles? Where was _she_ when he was attacked by Michael? Where was _she_ when all Karkat needed was a good hug?

I groan, flopping down onto my comforter. Karkat's going to be pissed; I can tell they used to be fucking close, and KK isn't going to take to me being angry as fuck lightly. I'm constantly torn between wanting to tell Karkat everything, and not saying anything for fear of ruining our friendship.

I honestly haven't had one this close, but I can't tell if it's because of my feelings for him, or if we're just that: friends.

I probably would have continued feeling sorry for myself for my behavior if my phone didn't start buzzing from its place in my coat pocket, something I had neglected to take off.

**-CarcinoGeneticist started pestering TwinArmageddons at 4:11 p.m.-**

CG: DUDE, ARE YOU ALRIGHT?

CG: YOU WERE ACTING FUCKING WEIRD

-I don't really feel like responding, but I'm thankful he didn't call me, because he'd be able to tell everything from my tone of voice. It still takes me a moment to answer though; recomposing your thoughts while feeling like fucking shit is rather difficult.-

TA: ii'm fiine

TA: 2orry, you know, about jade...

CG: IT'S FINE, BUT WHY THE HELL WERE YOU SO ANGRY?

TA: you wouldn't beliieve me iif ii told you

CG: HEY, YOU LISTENED TO MY STORY, SO I'LL LISTEN TO WHATEVER SHIT YOU'VE FUCKED UP

TA: that mean2 a lot kk, but ii thiink ii'm fiine for now

CG: HA

TA: what?

CG: WHAT KIND OF IDIOT DO YOU TAKE ME FOR, CAPTOR?

CG: GO ON, SPILL THE BEANS

-What the hell do I tell him? That I have an automatic grudge against Jade because she got to kiss him first? Because she thinks she can just waltz in after eight years and expect KK to fall at her feet?

Hell, he had almost even done that.-

TA: kk, ii really don't want to talk about iit

CG: DUDE, IS SOMETHING GOING ON WITH YOUR UNCLE OR SOME SHIT?

TA: no, iit'2 nothiing liike that

CG: THEN WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?

TA: kk, ii really can't 2ay. not riight now, not for a whiile

CG: WHY?

TA: becau2e...

TA: ii'm not going to 2ay

CG: IF IT'S ABOUT JADE, I'M KINDA OVER HER

-That stops me in my tracks. That fear had passed through me many times: that Karkat, newly reunited with Jade, would happily skip off into the sunset with the prettiest girl in the school.-

TA: what do you mean "you're over her"?

CG: I'M NOT GOING TO LIE: I USED TO LIKE HER. A LOT. BUT EIGHT YEARS IS A LONG TIME TO HOLD ONTO A SIMPLE CRUSH

CG: 'SIDES, I LIKE SOMEONE ELSE NOW

CG: WHOOPS. I DIDN'T MEAN TO TYPE THAT

-I won't deny I'm grateful for the conversation change, but I don't think I really want to know who Karkat likes. I swear to god, if its a girl, I might scream.

TA: who?

CG: UM...

CG: YOU WOULDN'T BELIEVE ME IF I TOLD YOU

TA: try me

CG: IT'S NOT GOING TO HAPPEN, CAPTOR

TA: aw, c'mon kk, plea2e?

CG: NOPE

CG: 401 ACCESS DENIED

TA: ...

TA: ii don't thiink ii can top the iinternet reference

CG: HELLS NO, YOU CAN'T

TA: look, ii 2hould probably go

CG: ALRIGHT, BUT THIS CONVERSATION ISN'T OVER, CAPTOR

CG: I'LL GET IT OUT OF YOU EVENTUALLY

**-CarcinoGeneticist ceased pestering TwinArmageddons at 4:21 p.m.-**

* * *

"Sollux?" I don't look up at Aradia's voice, rather content to keep my face buried in my pillow. "Is everything okay?"

"I wath being an athhole." I growl.

"Oh, well, um... I don't think I have a big-sis pep-talk for that." I snort. God, now I'm being an ass to Aradia.

"Thankth for athking though, AA."

"Sollux, what kind of sister would I be if I didn't?"

"Tch, a _normal_ one." Oh god, how can she be laughing when I feel like the lowest piece of shit to ever crawl out of the ground?

"You've got a point there!" She stops laughing and flips her huge mess of hair over her shoulder. "Hey, I know you're feeling down, so why don't you help me cook dinner tonight?"

"Mumph."

"I'll see you downstairs in five minutes then." I hear my door close softly behind her, followed by the padding of her feet on the marble staircase.

We may have maids and stuff, but my aunt is very adamant that we cook our own food, so "we don't get _too_ lazy".

It's actually really fun to cook with Aradia, because we're both on the same level: nonexistent. Hell, we don't even know how to boil water, so it takes a really long time to get the pasta started. From there, we only needed to heat the sauce, and we're lucky we had two jars, because we burned the first.

I've almost forgotten about my exceedingly asshole behavior when Aradia tells me to make garlic toast. Normally, I don't know how to use a toaster-oven, but I mirror the movements KK had made Friday night, and I actually turn out some pretty good toast, but the whole process leaves a sour taste in my mouth, knowing KK is probably still mad at me.

Uncle is really surprised we managed to fend for ourselves in the kitchen when it didn't involve the microwave, and says he actually likes the pasta sauce. Dinner passes happily, but I find myself unable to eat too much. I think Aradia notices, but I ignore her, and her completely spotless plate. Had she l_icked_ the thing clean?

Once back in my room, I send a quick message to KK.

**-TwinArmageddons started pestering CarcinoGeneticist at 6:23 p.m.-**

TA: hey, can you 2end me jade'2 number?

CG: HUH? WHY?

TA: um, ii thiink ii 2hould apologiize

TA: you know, for earliier

CG: OH

CG: WELL, THEN YEAH

CG: HER HANDLE IS GARDENGNOSTIC

TA: thank2 kk

CG: NO PROBLEM

**-TwinArmageddons ceased pestering CarcinoGeneticist at 6:28 p.m.-**

**-TwinArmageddons started pestering GardenGnostic at 6:29 p.m.-**

TA: um, hey jade

GG: who is this?

TA: 2ollux captor

TA: kk gave me your number

GG: oh, well, um...

TA: ii ju2t wanted to apologiize for earliier

TA: ii gue22 ii wa2 haviing a bad day?

GG: i completely understand!

GG: we all have one of those every now and then! :)

TA: yeah, so um...

TA: friiend2?

GG: friends ^-^

**-TwinArmageddons ceased pestering GardenGnostic at 6:34 p.m.-**

Wow, that was extremely awkward.

* * *

Actually, Art isn't as bad as I'd thought it would be, with KK, Jade and I all at the same table. Things between me and her returned to how they were before KK: simple, a little quiet, but nothing short of friends.

I catch KK smiling every now and then, but he quickly tries to hide it, especially from Jade. The two still seem really close, which surprises me a little. Apparently they had this huge feelings-jam out on the soccer field and now they're completely fine. There was certainly some fucked up crap in fourth grade, but I don't ask about it, because, hey, that was eight years ago.

We're working on our final pastel projects, ones drawn from an object we brought into class. KK is doing what looks like a pair of knitting needles (the fuck?) and Jade a small dog tree-ornament. She says she's even named it Bec. I, having forgotten to bring anything in today, am drawing my wrist-watch at KK's suggestion.

God, Jade is terrible. I can't even tell what she's managed to draw, but it certainly isn't the ornament. It could possible be a plushie squid, but it looks as far away from Bec as you can get.

KK's, of course, is gorgeous. I will never understand how he got those to look so 3D with just the oil pastels, or how they look like you can just pick them up from off the paper. I guess I'm doing alright, my watch looks pretty good, but I still try to hide it from KK at the end of the period. He'd probably just laugh.

We say goodbye to Jade, and start heading up to math. On our way, Feferi passes us, and waves to us, beaming as usual. I stiffly wave back, and KK smiles, but damn does it look forced. Curious, I try to read his expression, but I'm saved from having to by KK's question.

"Hey, are you still into Feferi?" I hold back a laugh.

"Ha, far from it. Nah, thee'th Eridan'th."

"'Doesn't mean you still can't be into her." We walk to our normal seats at the back of classroom, KK automatically getting out a sketchbook to while away the passing period.

"Well, I'm not. I like thomeone elthe." He raises his eyebrows.

"Who?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." I smirk.

"God, you're a bastard." He shakes his head and starts drawing; it's so easy to turn his own words against him.

"Tho, what do you wanna do for free period? We can go back to the planetarium if you want." He perks up significantly at that, and math passes without a hitch.

* * *

I keep wanting to think KK's fallen asleep, but I'm comforted by the sound of his charcoal against his paper. I honestly have no idea what he's drawing, but he seems really concentrated on it, so I don't bother him. We're sitting in one of the back rows of the planetarium, and I'm reclined almost all the way back. KK is sitting a seat away, but turned towards me with his sketchbook open over his knees, which are hooked over the armrest facing me. He keeps glancing up at me, then back down to the paper, making my neck heat up uncomfortably.

I shift for the eighth time in the past five minutes, trying to shake my blush.

"Jesus Christ, would you stop moving?" KK barks, surprising me into stopping.

"Why? You got a problem?" His eyes glare at be over the top of his paper.

"Just hold still. I'm almost done." I raise my eyebrow, about to ask 'almost done with what?', but his middle finger in my face cuts me off.

I smirk and, just for the hell of it, stand up to stretch the kink out of my back. KK protests loudly, much to my amusement.

"Whoopth." I snerk. He just chucks his eraser at me, which hits my neck rather painfully. "Jethuth chritht, KK!" He sticks out his tongue and packs up all his stuff, then starts walking away without me.

He keeps up the silent treatment all through History and lunch, until the last five minutes before passing period. I was about to give up on trying to get him to speak to me, when he reaches across the table we're sitting at to jab the palm of his hand to my forehead, effectively silencing me.

"Geeze, are you ever going to shut the fuck up?" He rolls his eyes, then a smile finds its way to his lips. "You really are desperate." That causes me to furrow my eyebrows.

"What do you mean 'dethperate'?" He shrugs.

"Just something Feferi said during English yesterday." Oh, you've got to be kidding me.

"What did thee thay?"

"Nothing, dude. It's not a big deal." Well, I beg to differ.

Unluckily for me, the passing period bell rings, and KK and I go our separate ways to get our English stuff. It's while I'm looking for an extra pencil in the depths of my locker that Jade appears, looking as innocent as ever.

"Hey, Sollux!"

"Oh, um, hey Jade." She trots up to me, hands behind her back harmlessly, but she looks damn suspicious. I close my locker awkwardly.

She just stands there a minute, eyes following Mrs. Martin as she passes behind us and heads around a corner, then Jade's smile vanishes.

Before I can protest, she's hit me across the chest, shoving me against the lockers. Her green eyes are locked into mine, staring intensely, as if reading me.

"U-Um, w-what're you doing-"

"You like Karkat, don't you?" The words leave her lips as more of a statement than a question.

"U-Uh-"

"Don't deny it, buster." Her hand is now clamped onto the collar of my shirt, a thousand thoughts racing through my head. "I've seen the way you look at him." She squints, and I know she'll see right through anything I'm about to say. "So I ask again, _do you like him_?" I know I'm blushing, because Jade is smirking triumphantly. "I knew it."

"U-Um, Jade, can you let go of me?"

"Not until we get something straight, buster." She leans in closer, until I can feel her breath against my skin. "Break his heart, and Nanda'll be the least of your worries."She hisses, looking far more menacing than someone of her stature should.

Then her words sink in.

"W-Wait, what?"

"Kat's my best friend, Sollux. Break his heart, and I _will_ kill you." Her threat doesn't really register in my thoughts. She's not telling me to back off?

She seems to sense my confusion and smiles again, but this time it's warmer.

"He's all yours, tiger."

* * *

**A/N**: For those of you following me as an author, you'll notice I've started another story. DON'T FREAK OUT. It'll be difficult, but I'll be writing these two simultaneously, and Runners will probably be continued after I finish C&S. But I WILL finish it. I'm not giving up on it.

So yah, so more long beginning author's notes. I'l probably shorten the heck out of the ones down here too, since several people say they aren't really relevant :/

Anyhoo, I think I'm ok with this chapter. Sollux is confused, I want a best friend like Jade, and Feferi's called Sollux desperate. WHAT COULD POSSIBLY BE WRONG?

Caio for now!

~Webs


	27. Movie Date

**A/N**: Everybody better be excited for the Christmas special next chapter. It's going to be AMAZING. Probably.

Am I explaining everything enough? I did, like two mini time-skips in this, and I'm not sure if it came out in a way that makes sense. Did it? If not, tell me where!

Runners Chapter 3 will be out soon, if I don't get too caught up writing the Christmas special XD

THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR SUPPORT! I love writing this, and reading your reviews, so thank you for telling me to keep at it!

Caio for now,

~Webs

* * *

With full atonement from Jade, the only thing keeping me from confessing everything to Karkat is that deeply-planted fear of rejection.

It's so hard to tell what's a signal and what's not with Karkat, so I don't know fuck about how he feels, or if he's even remotely interested in guys. It's a safe bet to say he's over Jade, but still...

He catches me staring at him more than once as the day continues, always whispering _"What?"_ confusedly. Of course I can't answer him, so I just tell him its nothing. I know he doesn't believe me.

I think I hide everything pretty good as the week progresses, but Friday is marred by the remembrance of the movie date. Sitting not a foot away from a crush that may or may not like you back while watching a movie in the complete dark? What could possible go wrong?

KK doesn't seem bothered at all by this fact, but he's still the only person I can never get a read on. Is it because he's always grinning around me, distracting me? Is it because he's too good at hiding everything from me? Or is it because I don't _want_ to see? Maybe I'm so scared of being let down that I don't _let_ myself understand him. Damn, that'd be selfish of me.

Still, I'm excited as I wait for him outside the movie theater. It had snowed again last night, blanketing the roads in a fluffy layer of white. Even the breath from my nose is fogging in the air, and I'm freezing. Lack of adequate gloves and a scar can sure do that to you.

Karkat finally comes jogging up the sidewalk, looking quite harried. He, of course, has gloves and a scarf, and is carrying some bundle wrapped in blue tissue paper under his arm.

"Hey, Sollux." He pants when he reaches me. "Sorry I'm late. I slept through my alarm." I shrugged.

"'Doethen't matter. Tho, there are three movieth playing in the next hour. There'th Thky Fall, Red Dawn and thome kidth movie called Rithe of the Guardianth."

"Which one do you want to see? These are your tickets I'm buying." We decide on Sky Fall, then realize it's sold out. So is Red Dawn, so we're stuck going to see the kid's movie. Jesus, showing the employee our tickets is goddamn embarrassing. According to Karkat, he's used to getting weird looks for the movie's he's seeing. Judging by his romcom collection, I don't doubt that.

Once we've successfully located the correct theater (we skipped the snacks, since Karkat just woke up), gotten seats and removed our jackets, Karkat hands me the bundle he brought in with him. To say the least, I had been curious as to its purpose, but it hadn't really crossed my mind that it could be a present.

"Um, the fuck, KK?" He rolls his eyes.

"It's your Hanukkah gift, dumbass." Shit, I didn't know he was actually serious about getting me something.

I take it, and realize he's blushing. The lights still haven't dimmed for the movie yet, and it looks like we're the only one's here, so Karkat's rosy face is blatantly noticeable. I decide not to poke fun at it, instead sitting down to open bundle. I don't know what I was expecting, but a scarf wasn't high on the list.

It's dark, forest green for the most part, but on either end there are two ice-blue stripes, amazingly similar to his hair color.

I look up at him in surprise, but he's averting my gaze.

"Um, you never seem to have one, and you always look pretty cold, so I thought... Well, yeah." He rubs the back of his neck awkwardly. "You better like it, 'cause it took me all week to make it." I think I might choke on my own tongue.

"Y-You _made_ it?" Well, that explains why he had knitting needles in his backpack.

"'Course, dumbass. I'm not one of those sissy last-minute people that just buy whatever they can get their hands on." Oh geeze, my face feels like a fucking furnace.

"Th-Thankth, KK." He shrugs, and were saved from continuing the conversation by the entrance of about three families, all bringing loud children in their wake. A couple of them cast odd glances in our direction, but at least they're not those chatty old ladies on trains that'll talk to any stranger that cross their path.

I think we're both thankful when the previews start, and I ponder once again if Karkat's blush is nothing more than embarrassment. Is it like mine, brought on by being in his presence, or is it just because he's not used to showing thanks?

Goddamn, I hate not knowing what's going through his head. For a good portion of the movie, I swear he's wearing black skinny jeans and a tight gray sweater just to screw with my head. He hardly knows I'm here though; he's too wrapped up in the movie. I'm a bit preoccupied myself with how in-shape Karkat seems to be. For an introverted artist who likes to sit around watching romantic comedies, he looks pretty ripped.

_Goddamnit, Sollux. Stop. Staring!_ But, of course, Karkat doesn't notice a fucking thing. He's actually enjoying the movie, meaning Sollux doesn't exist for the moment.

Okay, the movie really isn't that bad. The animation is pretty great, and the story is very well-developed. Jude Law kind of stole the show with Pitch, in my opinion, but of course KK tells me North was better once we leave the theater.

He would like the jolly fat guy. I won't deny I'm a sucker for a good villain, and Pitch was definitely a good villain. He wasn't shallow, and wasn't wanting to take over the world for the heck of it. But, I digress.

Karkat seems to realize I'm alive, and he treats me to lunch. He honestly doesn't have to, since he paid for the tickets _and_ fucking made me a scarf, but a crabby KK on low blood-sugar makes the whole point moot.

KK told me he walked to the theater, so I give him a ride home. He complains for most of the ride that he can walk just fine, but I think he's glad he doesn't have to plod through the snow; converse shoes aren't exactly waterproof.

We're almost to his house when I finally ask

"What'th with the color choithe?" He halts his complaining to look at me in surprise.

"What color choice?" I nod to the scarf, which is currently sitting amongst its wrappings on the seat between us. Seriously, what car still has bench seats?

"Oh, um, they were the only colors Nanda had. I didn't have enough blue for a whole scarf, and I thought solid green would be boring, so..." Damn, it's adorable when he scratches his nose like that.

"Ith there a reathon Nanda has yarn the same color ath your hair?" He furrows his brows.

"Actually, I hadn't even noticed that." Unfortunately we've reached his house by now, and Karkat's getting out of the car. I roll down my window to call out to him as he's trumping up the driveway.

"Thee you Monday, KK!"

"See you then!" He smiles and waves before shutting the door, and, if anything, I'm more confused right now than I have ever been.

* * *

Literally nothing happens over the next few days. The last week of school before Winter break passes so normally, by Friday I'm almost expecting a dinosaur or something to destroy the school.

Jade and I do grow closer as friends though, something I think KK is happy about. I'm not sure if I am, because she's always jerking her head towards KK when he's not looking, giving me expectants looks at random moments. Honestly, she just won't let up. It's like she's taken it upon herself to make sure KK and I are together by Christmas, no matter how many times I tell her it isn't going to happen.

By the last day of school, nothing has happened between us, and I don't know if I'm happy or sad about that fact. KK's oblivious as ever, quite content to remain in his little world of charcoal and paper. How the hell is he acing all of his classes when he hasn't paid attention in any of them since day one? Hell, I have a B in most of my classes, and one A in Art, but KK has a fucking 4.1 GPA, and he's already applying for colleges. I probably should too, but I don't exactly know what I want to do with my life, and I kind of just want to see what my grades are after break before deciding anything.

I help KK apply to several Art colleges, and that's what we're doing at my kitchen table when I realize I still have to get him a Christmas present.

I look up from the application form I'm filling out and over to KK, whose bent over another packet, quickly filling in required text. His hair color is fading a little bit at the roots, but instead of his black hair showing through, its turning a violent indigo. It looks really good with the ice-blue, kind of reminding me of the northern lights or something.

What could I possibly get KK? I can't get him anything like a scarf because he doesn't need them, and it would seem like I was copying him if I did. I have about a million ideas of gifts I could get a girl, but as Kk is a guy, it makes everything harder. For girls, you just get them a bracelet or necklace, and they're practically pudding. And for most guys, get them something to do with their favorite sports team, and it's all good, but Karkat is certainly not one to follow any kind of sport.

Gah, why is everything about Karkat so confusing?

My eyes snap back down to the paper when Karkat looks up, but he's just pulling out his iPod to change the song. He frowns at it for a second, then I get an idea.

"Hey KK, what kind of muthic do you like?" He raises his head, cocking it to the side.

"Mm, most classic rock bands. Why?" I snort. I wouldn't have pegged KK as a rock fan. I'd seen him wear a Ramones shirt once, but a lot of people wear stuff like that for the heck of it. Hadn't he also been wearing a Mayday Parade shirt though? They're pretty far from classic rock.

"Don't you like Mayday Parade too?" He shrugs.

"Yeah, I like them both."

"Well, what elthe do you like?"

"I don't know. Why are you asking?" He's squinting at me suspiciously now.

"No reathon." He rolls his eyes and returns to his application, and I make a mental note to ask Jade to figure out what CD's KK doesn't have.

* * *

"Why are you guyth roping me into thith?" I sigh defeatedly as Aradia and Jade conspire quietly at our kitchen table.

They look up at my speaking, a grin on both their faces.

"Well, since _you_ obviously don't want to help yourself, _we're_ going to help you get the guy." I shoot Aradia a glare.

"And throwing a fucking Chrithtmath party is going to help?" I hiss sarcastically. Jesus Christ, girls can be annoying. That's probably why I'm gay.

"Sollux, its the perfect opportunity to tell him!" Jade exclaims, grinning excitedly. I honestly think she's just in it for the decorating bit of it all.

"I'm not going to fucking 'tell him' on Chrithtmath, Harley! Do you even _realithe_ how corny that ith?!"

"Well, the party isn't _on_ Christmas, Sollux." I throw my hands in the air.

"Chrithtmath Eve, fine! Thame differenthe!" And truthfully, I don't _want_ to tell KK. Like, what if he isn't gay? Jade assures me he is, but I'm beginning to think she just likes to screw around with people.

"Geeze, just calm down, Sollux. You don't have to tell him if you don't want to."

"Then why the hell are you making me thit here?"

"Because you're the only one who's been in Karkat's house. You need to tell us the floor plan, where the best place for a tree would be-"

"Why don't you athk Nanda? She _liveth_ there." Jade and Aradia look at each other.

"I hadn't thought of that."

"Neither had I." I sigh exasperatedly.

"Jethuth Critht, you two are idiotth."

"Sollux, get Nanda's handle from Karkat."

"Do it yourthelveth." Aradia fixes me with a pointed glare, and I quickly pull out my phone.

**-TwinArmageddons started pestering ****CarcinoGeneticist** at 9:36 p.m.-

TA: hey, can aa get nanda'2 handle?

CG: WHO'S AA?

TA: whoop2, ii mean aradiia

CG: OH

CG: WHY DOES SHE WANT NANDA'S HANDLE?

TA: ii don't even fuckiing know

TA: they're beiing all con2piitital about iit

CG: HA HA, SUCKS FOR YOU

CG: IT'S aRDUOUSuNDERTAKER

TA: that'2 fucking weiird, dude

CG: WELL, OURS AREN'T MUCH BETTER

TA: good poiint

CG: ...

TA: got 2omethiing to 2ay?

CG: UM, YEAH

CG: THE HARLEYS ARE COMING OVER FOR CHRISTMAS EVE

TA: that'2 cool

CG: NO, NO! I MEANT...

CG: JESUS

CG: YOU WANNA COME TOO?

TA: ...

CG: I MEAN, YOU DON'T HAVE TO OR ANYTHING

TA: yeah, 2ure

CG: IT'S JUST THAT I'M GOING TO BE BORED OUT OF MY MIND-

CG: OH, YOU WILL?

TA: yeah, ii have nothiing planned

-"You do too have something planned!" Jade yelps over my shoulder, scaring the living fuck out of me.

"Jethuth Chritht, Jade! Don't do that!"

"Aw, but look how much Karkitty was stumbling. You had better go, Sollux. It must have taken a lot to ask you." I punch Jade's shoulder, shoving her back to her seat.

"I'm already going anywayth, thankth to you guyth! It'th not like I have any choithe!"-

CG: SO, YOU'LL COME?

TA: yeah

TA: you miind iif ii briing aa? 2he'2 got nothiing to do chri2tma2 eve

CG: NOT AT ALL

CG: I THINK NANDA WILL LIKE THE COMPANY

TA: ok then

TA: 2ee you iin a few day2

CG: SEE YOU LATER

**-TwinArmageddons started pestering ****CarcinoGeneticist** at 9:43 p.m.-

* * *

**A/N**: I'll try to get the next chapter out before Christmas, because I'll be at my Grandparents, and I won't be able to upload anything there since they're the ones without internet :/

All that aside, I honestly can't thank you guys enough. All of your reviews keep me motivated to write the next chapter, and all your encouragements mean so much to me. As someone with low self-confidence, every little thing helps, and you guys make up all the little things. Seriously, thank you.

Ha ha, that was really heartfelt. It must be the holiday spirit getting to me :D But god do I hate Christmas music. I'm dreading going to my Grandparents for many reasons, and this is one of them DX

Ok, I'm done. I don't think I have anything else to write for this chapter, so...

Caio for now!

~Webs


	28. Mistletoe?

**A/N**: Author Note at the bottom.

~Webs

* * *

I would just like to say Aradia and Jade have no interference with my decision. It is purely KK, and how damn cute he is being right now.

Right now is of course the Christmas party orchestrated by Jade and Aradia, much to KK's surprise. There's a Christmas tree in the corner of the living room by the TV, the kitchen table and the counter are laden with all sorts of holiday foods, and Nanda is wearing a red Santa hat.

Nanda's hair is a surprisingly bright fuchsia, and looks as newly died as KK's. I'm surprised that her eyes are a jade green rather than Karkat's red color; for some reason, I assumed that passed through families or something.

I sit a little apart from the group, watching them all go about making KK try some weird gray pudding, forcing the santa hat onto his head, and Jade unceasingly clinging to his arm. I'm not worried: I saw her flirting with the blonde hipster that stood up for KK a little while ago, and I think they're close to going out.

KK is smiling; a _lot_. I think he's surprised that people would care enough to do something like this, though judging from his past, that feeling is understandable.

I don't move from my seat at the bar even when Aradia calls me over for presents. _Jesus_, they went all out with this. I had noticed the numerous presents under the brand-new Christmas tree, one of them from me. KK loves the set of CD's I got him, and I'm glad for that, but I have a bit of a different present in mind. Too bad everyone else is here, because there's no way in hell I'm saying anything in front of them.

Yeah, okay, I'm nervous as fuck, and that's probably just an excuse.

Jade made KK another charm for that bracelet he almost lost at the park, and it looks kinda like a roman numeral two. Why she would give him that, I have no idea. Actually that looks kind of like a Gemini...

"Hey, Sollux, heads up." My train of thought is interrupted by the small package flying at me. I barely manage to catch it before it smacks me in the face, and shoot Jade a glare. "Well, go on." Jade had apparently made me a bracelet like KK's, only with black thread. Its only charm is a six and a nine turned sideways, and I tell myself to ask her about it later.

KK is laughing his head off at my surprised face, and I shoot him a glare for good measure as well. Normally, I wouldn't wear it but, hey, its Christmas, so I slip it around my wrist and accept KK's teasing as he joins me at the counter.

I've never seen KK so happy. I don't think his smile has left since he got home from his run, and discovered his house had been decorated with the contents of a Christmas store. He looks so damn adorable, I catch myself staring on several occasions, and look away before he notices.

Shit, if I don't say it soon, I'm going to chicken out.

KK, being oblivious as fuck, doesn't notice when I open my mouth several times to say it, but close it again before the words leave my lips. Damn, why was it so much easier to say it to FF?

Around nine o'clock, Aradia has to leave to visit some boyfriend I've never met, and Jade needs to get back to her own family, so Nanda gives her a lift home, leaving KK and I completely alone. What could possibly go wrong?

We sit in silence for a while and it's kinda nice, actually. He sits facing the counter, arms crossed on the tile surface, and I sit turned away from him, leaning back against said counter. In what should be a completely relaxing moment of quiet, I'm tense as fuck, and it's a miracle that KK doesn't notice. He's still smiling, chin now resting on his arms.

Suddenly, a hideous meow erupts from upstairs, and KK leaps to his feet.

"Shit, Gamzee's probably shut in the bathroom again!" I don't even realize I had moved until my hand latches around KK's arm as he's passing through the doorway out of the kitchen. Shit, nothing for it now.

"KK, wait."

He turns stops and turns around in surprise, and, shit, I'm blushing.

"Sollux?" I've been waiting for this opportunity all day, and now I can't get the fucking words out. "Is something wrong?"

"U-Um, not exactly." Fuck, fuck, fuck, _fuck_...

"Well, obviously something is. Tell me what's-"

"I like you."

Shit. Yeah, I just confessed like that. Of all the cheesy ways to completely fuck up your relationship with your best friend, why don't you interrupt him while you're at it? He'll _love_ that!

"W-What?"

"U-Um, yeah. Thhit, I didn't know how to thay that without freaking you out..." And I'm sure he's freaking out. Hell, he won't stop staring at me like I had sprouted horns and turned gray, and he should really close his mouth before some animal makes its nest in there.

He does eventually, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath before looking at me, trying to read if I'm playing him.

"No shit?" I clear my throat awkwardly.

"No thit."

"Oh, well, good then. 'Cause then this would just be really awkward." He looks away again, rubbing the back of his neck.

"What would be?" He laughs feebly.

"I like you too." Um, I'm not really sure what I was expecting. Rejection, probably; denial, maybe; a miracle like this? God no.

I let out the breath I realize I was holding, and start laughing with relief. Then I pull him into a hug, and he yelps in surprise.

"Thank Jethuth Chritht!" I laugh, my heartrate picking up when he returns the hug by hooking his hands around the crook of my elbows and burying his nose into my shoulder. Damn, could he get any cuter?

"What? Did you think I'd say no?" He mumbles, his voice coming out muffled through my shirt.

"Mm, maybe." After a minute, I release him but keep my hands hooked around his waist, and am quite unable to remove the grin from my face. KK's blushing like a fucking cherry, but he's smiling too. He looks up at the ceiling, a flicker of surprise passing his features.

"Mistletoe." He mutters, causing me to look up as well. When had Jade had the chance to put that up in the doorway?

I reconnect our gazes, and he's looking at me expectantly, with a stupid smirk on his face.

"What?" I inquire, both of us ignoring another meow from Gamzee.

"You better hurry up and kiss me before that mistletoe wilts, dumbass." And so I do, and maybe, just maybe, I might believe in heaven again.

* * *

**A/N**: Sorry its so short, but I got it out before Christmas! XD

Do I like this chapter? No, I do not. Confessions are a bitch to write, but I think I did okay. I had originally planned to do this chapter from KK's perspective, but then I wrote the little bit with the mistletoe, accidentally from Sollux's perspective, and I stuck with it. I also forgot while writing this that I said all the Harley's were going to be at the party, but I have come up with a loophole: Jade, having planned this whole party to give Sollux the opportunity to let the cat (heh, "Kat") out of the bag, she would have told her parents to stay behind, because then it would have just been even more awkward.

Also, AA doesn't actually have a boyfriend. I believe she is an extremely strong character, and therefore wouldn't accept a partner easily. Not just that, I don't think she NEEDS a partner, like KK totally needs Sollux XD Just a headcannon.

Oh, and yes, Dave and Jade will eventually be a couple. Yes, I also realize I had Dave with John in a previous chapter, but after writing that, I realized "John was back in Skaia. Dave has never MET John." See me dilemma? I had decided early on that John wouldn't be in the story much, so he won't ever be coming up again (actually, he might), but he served his purpose for making Sollux think about how gay his school is.

Okay, I'm done, but more chapters to come!

Caio for now, and thank all of you for your support! Your reviews mean so much to me!

~Webs

Oh, PS: Guest who uses ":0)", writing this story HAS kinda been my life the past few months, so of course I wanted this chapter up! Oh, and I'll be calling you Blinky from now on, since you do not have a pen name XD


	29. Time Skip and Fluffy Airport Time!

**A/N**: TIME SKIP

I actually got to it, can you believe it? In case it wasn't clear enough, by the end of the chapter, it is now nearing the end of May, just around what I believe to be Sollux's birthday. If you have his correct birthday in human terms, let me know! I know it's sometime in may or early June, and yes, I realize KK's birthday is technically in June as well, but with KK as a character, I steadfastly believe he is an April child. Zodiac dates aside, KK's birthday in April 13th, Sollux's is May 26th (a may-birthday decided on by my sister, who actually doesn't know who any of these people are XD).

Also, for those who don't know and if it isn't clear enough in the writing, being ambidextrous means you are neither right handed nor left handed, and you have the same skill in using both. I referenced KK being left-handed in, good lord, chapter five or six, but here we learn he is actually right handed. Why I chose to do this? I was idiot, and wasn't paying attention to where I was seating KK in relation to Sollux, and KK wouldn't just stop drawing in class if he didn't have the use of his left hand. 'Sides, it makes him more interesting, right?

THANK YOU ALL FOR SUPPORTING ME BY READING, FOLLOWING, FAVORITING AND REVIEWING! Honestly, I can't thank you enough!

Okay, most of this chapter is crap. It gets super fluffy near the end, and I kinda like that bit, but I don't really like how I handled the time skip. If any of you have pointers on how to handle those better, please tell me! I need help!

Caio for now!

~Webs

Oh, AND OVER 10,700 VIEWS?! OVER TWO HUNDRED REVIEWS?! WHY ARE YOU GUYS SO AMAZING?! D'X YOU GUYS MAKE ME SO HAPPY!

* * *

When school starts again, KK and I start sitting on the same side of the table rather than across from each other during lunch; my hand starts finding his under the desk during classes, and I think people are finally catching on that we're dating.

Oh, KK is also ambidextrous. I figure this out when I realize he has always been sitting next to me on the right, meaning when I hold his hand, it's the left one; his dominant hand. But he still draws all through the period, and it looks about the same skill as if he was drawing with his left.

When I ask about it, he laughs and says he taught himself to use his left hand, and he's actually right handed, he's just so used to his left, he doesn't find it necessary to keep using his right.

I end up laughing too, but just because that's completely ridiculous and completely... KK.

I think he's smiling more too. He always seems to have a slight upturn to his lips, is always happy, and I like it. It's not quite the KK I fell in love with, but it doesn't feel out of place at all. On the contrary, I feel like KK was always this... happy kid, and he had just been covering it up with his angry mask, and now he's opened up more. And because of _me_. I think that makes me more happy than anything.

Jade finally hooks up with the Hipster, whose name we find is Dave, and they become a total item, much like FF and Eridan had, as one of the few heterosexual couples in the school. Eridan has actually kind of given up his grudge against me, since I am no longer a "threat" for Feferi. Feferi says she knew we'd get past our differences, like she knew I'd end up gay or something. I hate it when people are like that.

I've applied to five colleges, February marks the month KK gets accepted to his college of choice, my uncle has the "Don't you dare break-up with him, because you have a good thing going" talk with me, and the only sad thing that's happened is when AA had to return to Egypt the second week of January, but that was over four months ago. I honestly thought my senior year of highschool would be the worst, but it's turning out to be the best months of my life, and KK definitely plays a big part in that.

Don't get me wrong: he's still a little ball of anger and swearing, but now it only seems half-hearted, and downright endearing. How someone shouting bloody murder at a table for stubbing their toe is endearing, I may never know.

KK and Jade didn't tell me his birthday until the week before, so I had to scramble around looking for a present. I managed, through much searching, to find him an art theory book, which he read in one night, and I got him a new silver nose-stud. He hasn't worn his gold one since then.

Things are going really well, to put it simply. A lot of relationships crash and burn by month three, or are at least running out of fuel, but I don't see KK breaking up with me any time soon, nor I him. If anything, I think we're just getting closer, and even Nanda is surprised we've lasted this long.

I'm actually not. Judging by the fact that he's letting me rest my chin on his head right now, arms draped over his shoulders from above, where I lay on his couch while he sits on the floor, I don't think breaking up in our repertoire. He doesn't even protest, even against the weight of my head.

Actually, I think he's ignoring me, but I let him, not wanting to break the fragile peace that's settled over us while he watch one of his romcoms.

I inhale contently, closing my eyes.

"How long you gonna stay up there?" I can tell he's not really annoyed, so just grin and refuse to budge.

"Until you make me move, dumbath." The phone starts ringing loudly from its place attached to the kitchen cabinet closest to the door, and I sit up so KK can move, pausing the movie.

He gets up from the floor and quickly picks up the phone, bringing it to his ear.

"Hello?" A pause. "Yes, this is Karkat Vantas. Who's calling?" His face goes white, his hand fisting around the phone.

I was on my feet and had made it to his side when he breaks into a smile of relief, leaning heavily against the wall. He waves me down, now grinning.

"Yeah, I'll talk to Nanda about it. I think we can make it. Thanks, Andy." He hangs up, sighing happily. Andy... Hey, wasn't he the police officer that arrested Michael?

I raise my eyebrows questioningly.

"You wanna tell me what jutht happened? Andy was the guy who helped you out before, right?" He nods.

"Michael was arrested again, and they want Nanda and I to come speak at his hearing. Andy thinks we can put him away for good this time."

"Theriouthly?" I pull him into a hug, which he gladly accepts. "That'th great, KK!"

"Um, yeah, well the hearing is in Skaia, so..." Oh.

"How long are you going to be gone?"

"A week at the most." He mumbles into my shoulder.

"We're graduation in a month, KK."

"I know."

"Are you thure you won't fall behind on the thchoolwork?"

"Probably."

"Oi, arms length apart, kiddies." We automatically push away, eliciting a laugh from Nanda as she walks into the kitchen, carrying bags of groceries.

KK shoots her a glare and, just to spite her, pulls me down to kiss me on the cheek. Things like this always surprise me; I never thought KK would be the one to instigate displays of affection. I don't mind it in the least, but it still makes me blush. KK smiles at that, before gesturing me to the stools in front of the bar, and goes to help Nanda with the groceries.

I sit down and watch their normal sibling-squabbles. In the past months since Christmas, I've been spending more time here than at my own house, because KK doesn't like how big mine is, not to mention all the "good" movies are here. Nanda actually has really good taste in movies, but we don't often watch those; KK can't stand Star Wars, and the Alien movies? Out of the question.

I know my way around KK's house just as well as my own, and Nanda has grown completely used to my constant presence here. She's even been trying to teach me to cook, though it usually ends with charred food and a lot of laughing on KK's part.

"Oh, hey Nanda?" I tear myself from my thoughts and refocus on the present; KK and Nanda are almost done putting away all the groceries, and KK is chewing his lip.

"What's up?"

"Um, Andy called." She immediately stops putting sushi stuff in the fridge and turns towards him, eyes wide.

"Andy?"

"Yeah, Michael got arrested again, and Andy wants us to speak at his trial." Nanda slowly closes the fridge, turning this information over in her mind.

"When is it?"

"Next Wednesday. Andy thinks he can get Michael for good this time." I watch them exchange a look, and I'm grateful I know what they're talking about. If KK hadn't trusted me with all the stuff about Michael, I'd be pretty freaked out by the tense atmosphere. "Andy wants us there by Monday."

"We'd have to fly out this weekend, Kat. You're graduating in less than a month."

"I know."

"Can you afford to miss a week of school?"

"Well, with a 4.2 GPA already, I think he'th fine." I speak up, leaning my chin on my hand. Nanda weighs this fact mentally, another testament to how used to me she is.

"True. Kat, I think we can make it." He smiles gratefully, getting a glass of water and joining me at the bar. "Oh, but isn't your birthday coming up Sollux?" Oh yeah.

"Yeah, it'th thith Thunday."

"Shit." KK mutters under his breath.

"You don't have to be here for it." I try to tell him, but he just growls, lifting his glass to his lips.

"Well, Sollux, why don't you come with us?" Karkat chokes on the swig of water he just took, then, spluttering and sopping wet, he looks up at Nanda.

"Sollux? Come with us?" I'm just as surprised by her offer as he is.

"I don't see why not. He's helped you out a lot; the least we can do is give him a little vacation." She looks to me, raising her eyebrows expectantly. "You wanna come with us?" I try not to sound too excited when I say

"Of courthe!" She smiles with satisfaction, giving Karkat a triumphant look.

"See? Now you've got your boy toy to distract you before the hearing."

"Nanda, _no_. Just... _no_." But then he smiles at me, one of those real ones he seems to reserve for me and Nanda. "Your uncle won't mind?" _Hrk_.

"Eh, I'll find a way to deal with him."

* * *

"Finding a way to deal with him" is easier than expected. I had only told him a little about what happened in KK's past, but as soon as I mention that going to Skaia has something to do with it, he says I can go. He also says he can cover my plane ticket as well as KK's and Nanda's.

Damn, why did I use to argue all the time with this guy?

"Just get all of your homework from your teachers on Friday." Ah, that's why. I still give him a hug though, then leave his office before we get too touchy-feely.

Hopping back up the stairs three at a time, I almost trip over my ridiculously orange cat and he lets out one of his pitiful, stuttering mews, following me up to my room after I recover from my almost-fall. Poor thing is so timid, he won't even move out of the way of a lawn-mower, which was the cause of his now deformed legs. Its a miracle he can still walk.

I pick my phone up from my bed and see I missed a call from KK. I swear once before calling him back. I was going to call him anyway, to tell him about my uncle's offer.

It takes a moment for him to pick up, and he sounds a little distracted. I assume he's packing, as I hear hangers being moved and drawers being opened.

"Hey, Sollux. What's up?"

"Hey, KK. Thorry I mithed your call. I wath talking to my uncle."

"Nah, it's fine. Nanda just wanted me to tell you not to forget to pack a suit." Right. I want to dress nice for the hearing, don't I?

"Got it. Hey, my uncle thaid he can cover the plane fareth." KK stops whatever he was doing, letting out a spluttered

"W-Why?"

"KK, don't even try to pretend you and Nanda have enough money for both your plane ticketth. My aunt maketh a fortunate a day, remember?"

"U-Uh, right. Sollux, you really don't have to-"

"_I'm_ not doing anything. It wath my uncle who offered."

"It's just- Fine. The plane leaves at seven day after tomorrow. We'll pick you up at five?" Jesus Christ, that's early.

"Yeah, thee you then."

* * *

5:30 a.m.  
Saturday  
May 25th

KK is _not_ a morning person.

Actually, he's not really _any_ person, as he is sound asleep with his head on my shoulder. Three suitcases are loaded in the trunk, KK's bag of art supplies and Nanda's shoulder bag are in the passenger seat, and Nanda is driving us towards the airport, but we're caught in some traffic caused by an accident on the freeway.

KK and I sit in the backseat, and he looks exhausted. Nanda had told me he stayed up nearly all night drawing, and got barely two hours of sleep. Luckily, the flight will take eight hours, not including the two hour layover in the Hivebent airport, so he's going to have plenty of time to catch up on lost sleep then.

He looks so fragile sleeping. Without all his swearing and raised tones, without his glare and without his snerk, he looks just like a kid. His hair is soft as fuck against the bare skin of my collar bone, his breath gentle and slow. My fingers had laced into his soon after he picked me up, though his grip is completely slack now. Why are his hands so calloused? I know mine are abnormally soft for a guy, but KK doesn't do any kind of sport, or do anything that would roughen his palms.

I catch Nanda smirking in the rearview mirror, and stuck my tongue out at her. Really, it's amazing how close I am to Nanda. She's kinda like a second sister, and we even have sibling-like spats sometimes. 'Course, most of that is thanks to her insistent need to tease everyone that crosses the threshold of her home.

KK mumbles something, drawing my attention back to his sleeping face. I nuzzle my nose into his quickly-fading blue hair, and he shifts a little bit, fingers tightening slightly. His black hair is poking through the blue a little more, but it just looks more like violent indigo than black, and what isn't fading into purple is extremely dark blue. He must have gotten really expensive dye, because it's taken forever for this to fade out. Doesn't dye usually start fading in the first two months? It's been well over six now.

"You should start waking him up." Nanda says from the front seat. "We're almost there." I nod, and gently brush KK's bangs to the side.

"Hey, KK. We're almotht to the airport." He grumbles grouchily, turning his nose into my collarbone.

"Donwanna." Is his mumbled response, evidently still more-than-half asleep. I smile.

"KK, you can thleep on the plane, but right now, you need to wake up." He shakes his head a little bit, eyes squeezed shut against the fluorescent lights of the airport park-n-fly lot. Nanda quickly finds a space, turning off the car.

"Get him all the way awake while I go check the car in."

"Right." It takes the entirety of Nanda's absence to get KK to a place where he can walk, but I still end up carrying his suitcase as well as dragging my own behind me. He yawns unceasingly through the security check, and nearly runs into a cement pillar over by our flight's gate. We find seats in the waiting area, with forty minutes still to go until boarding, and Nanda wanders off to go find coffee.

I let him lean on my shoulder again, ignoring several confused and disapproving glances from the people around us. To spite all of them, I hold his hand again, and rest my head on his. Ooh, the looks on that elderly couple's faces are priceless. Someone else passing by whispers "_how cute!"_, causing the couple's frowns to deepen.

How I do enjoy screwing with people.

Nanda comes back a couple minutes later with two cups of coffee, and hands one to me, which I accept gladly. I smile at the memory of when KK told me he didn't like coffee. I had made some when we were at my uncle's once, and he went on this whole rant about how disgusting coffee is, and how much better tea is. He really is the girl in this relationship.

"Is he asleep?" Nanda asks, sitting on my other side. I nod, taking a sip of my coffee and smiling at KK, who is indeed asleep again. Why would anyone even _consider_ hurting this kid?

That brings the purpose of this trip back to the front of my mind, and I grind my teeth at thought.

* * *

**A/N**: Angsty stuff coming up. I'm actually not going to deal too much with the hearing, not only because I don't know fuck about how it works (except for what I've learned in TV shows, ha ha XD), I don't want to do too much with Michael. I have a scene written that takes place after the hearing, and I really want to get to it, because it leads toward how I'm going to end the story.

Oh, after they get back to Derse, I'm going to do another time skip, probably another few months.

Next chapter is from KK's perspective, because I've done quite a few Sollux chapters in a row, and I want to reveal a little more about Michael and KK's dad, which I wouldn't be able to if it was Sollux.

THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT! I truly love writing this story, and pleasing all of you guys with it, and it makes me so happy that you guys have stuck with me this long! I would have seriously given up on it if it wasn't for you guys! I. LOVE. You. Truly, I do.

And Blinky: I love that you used my nickname for you! Thank you for the reviews you've given me recently, on my other stories as well as this one, and thank you for the favorite!

Oh, and to a guest who suggested I make John Jake, and have Jake dump Dave for Dirk... Why would someone date someone, and then break up with them for their older brother? It's also just pretty weird, because Dirk is like in his thirties, and Dave is barely eighteen. Also, if I WERE to do that, I'd be switching Dave's sexuality, and I don't really think he'd be bi. Um, yeah, doing that would just be really weird.  
Also, Dirk is all Nanda's. I haven't done as much with that as I had originally planned, but they're still going out, just not as lovey-dovey as KK and Sollux XD

Review and tell me what I screw up! While writing this along with Runners, which is in past-tense, sometimes I forget which one I'm writing the tenses cross over, which they shouldn't. I'm pretty sure I caught all the ones for this chapter, but if you find one, tell me! ^-^

Caio for now!

~Webs


	30. Memories of a Father Long Gone

**A/N**: Did anyone miss me? It's been an super long time since I last updated, and for that, I sincerely apologize. I also apologize for how short this chapter is. I was having a lot of trouble getting back into this story, so sorry for the bad quality as well.

Okay, I was rereading C & S to get back in "Blue-Hair KK Mode", and I have a question: WHY THE HELL ARE ANY OF YOU READING THIS?! Holy shit, this is a terrible story, but you have still given me over 14,000 views, 224 reviews, 78 followers, and 62 favorites. WHAT THE HELL GUYS? I DO NOT UNDERSTAND.

Confusion aside, I am absolutely, utterly and completely grateful for every one of you. You've given me the most amazing support, and kept me at this story. I really, really, really want to finish it, because then it'd be the first story I've ever finished. It means so freaking much that you guys want me to continue, because if you didn't, I wouldn't finish it. So, thank you from the bottom of my heart ^-^  
Actually, that sounds depressing, so I thank you from my whole heart XD

Um, I think I'm done for up here. Ciao for now!

~Webs

* * *

I'll never, _ever_ let Sollux know, but I hate flying. With a burning passion. Like, all airplanes can go blow up and I wouldn't give a single fuck.

I also won't tell him that his hand in mine is what gets me through the first godforsaken flight of five hours, and it's what gets me back on the plane for the last three. I luckily sleep for the majority of the air time, but whenever I wake, even if its for barely five minutes, terror seizes me and my hand unconsciously tightens its grip on Sollux's.

He seems to think I'm still asleep when I do this, because he shifts himself so his nose is nestled above my ear and murmurs soothing words into my hair. When the fuck had I gotten lucky enough to meet this guy?

By the time we land in Skaia's main airport, I've caught up on the much-needed sleep and am wide awake as we drive to the hotel Nanda made reservations at. It's nearing eight-o'clock by the time we find said hotel, and Sollux has yawned more than a dozen times since we've been in the car. Did he sleep at all today?

To make up for him carrying my stuff this morning, I manage to get him to let me carry his suitcase into the a-little-bit-dingy hotel Nanda found and booked last minute. Despite Sollux's uncle's financial aid on the plane tickets, Nanda had insisted on paying for the hotel herself (actually, his uncle didn't offer), so the room we get is small, to say the least. There's only one queen-size bed, but there are two couches facing each other by the TV in the corner. After getting all our stuff into the room, we rock-paper-scissors for the bed; Nanda wins.

The couch isn't actually that bad; it's just a little lumpy and a spring is poking through near my feet, but other than that, I sleep rather well on it.

I can't say as much for Sollux: I hear him spend much of the night trying to get comfortable, and he's still awake by the time I fall asleep.

* * *

_"Karkat, do you remember when you were little, and you told me you wanted to be an astronaut?"_

_"What? When did I say that?" His booming laugh shook the eves we were sitting on as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders. _

_"You must have been three? Four? You had just come home from school, and you said 'Dad, I want to go to Mars.' You spent the next three months learning everything you could about space exploration and the planets. Like how Mars is..." He looked up to the starry sky above us, and my eyes followed his. He suddenly pointed, and I jerked my head up to see what he was grinning at. "right there." He singled out a rather dim star, resting just over the line of trees in our backyard that we could see clearly from our perch on the roof. "You were so excited when you told me, your mother and I thought you were going to wet yourself!" A tentative smile touched my lips, and I laughed with him quietly. _

_Moments like this were rare, moments where my dad was actually home and would take the time to talk to me. Whenever he left for his job, he would ruffle my hair and kiss my forehead, and then be gone for months at a time. Usually when he came back, he was too tired to do anything with me, and would sleep away his break. But sometimes, like that time on the roof, he would suddenly take me up into his arms and tell me we had an entire day to ourselves. The day always passed too quickly, and then he would leave again. _

_The house always became darker after that._

* * *

"KK. KK. _KK_." I manage to open one eye to glare over at Sollux, who is facing me as he lays on his couch, his eyebrows knitted together. It's still dark outside, and I probably haven't even gotten five hours of sleep yet.

"_What?_" I hiss at his concerned frown.

"You were muttering in your thleep." He whispers.

I shift over onto my back and rub a hand over my face. I am _not_ enjoying the memories brought on by being back in Skaia.

"Sorry I woke you." I mutter through my hand.

"Nah, it'th fine. I haven't fallen athleep yet anyway. I can't get comfortable on thith thtupid couch." I hear his springs creak and smirk into my palm. For someone with self-inflicted insomnia, I go to sleep pretty fast compared to Sollux, who has somewhat normal sleeping patterns.

I glance over at Sollux, who has a displeased scowl on his face, and feel my sympathies soften.

"You wanna switch?" I offer.

"Of courth not. You'd just be uncomfortable too." As if to prove his point, he squirms around and frowns unhappily.

I purse my lips, turning my next words over in my mind. "You wanna... share then?" He wordlessly nods and I scoot over so he can lay down against the back cushions. I use his arm as a pillow and snuggle into his chest, eyelids already drooping again.

"Thanks , KK." He murmurs into my hair, hand tucked behind my neck.

"No problem." I murmur back. "What're friends for?" I feel him smile against my skin, and plant a kiss on his collarbone before quickly falling back asleep.

* * *

_"Karkat, how have things been with your mother?" I tensed and barely glanced up from my homework to meet my father's gaze. He was sitting across from me, hands folded together and a worried frown on his lips. _

_"Fine." I tried to lie, though knowing full well that he would see right through it. _

_"Karkat, you two hardly look at each other. C'mon, tell me what's going on." I sighed heavily trough my nose, twisting the pencil clutched in my fingers. _

_"Nothing's going on, dad. Things are completely normal between us."_

_"How stupid do you think I am not to notice you guys are always going at it?" I didn't respond. "How often do you two fight?"_

_"Dad, we don't-"_

_"How _often_ do you two _fight_?" That came out in a hiss, and I knew he was mad. I _hated_ it when my dad was mad. He's one of those guys that people think is always smiling, and that was relatively true, until something set off. There weren't many things to "set him off", but an unhappy family was definitely high on the list. _

_And he knew his family well. My mom and I had been fighting for years, mostly about school. Some shit about art not being a real profession, and that I should become a lawyer or something. Typical teenage angst._

_Whenever dad came to visit, we put up this facade, this act that everything was fine, and we had kept it up for a good six years before dad caught on. Then life went downhill from there._

* * *

"KK, thut the fuck up." Sollux growls, rousing me once again. Gray sunlight is piercing through the moth eaten curtains, and judging by the muffled silence of the room, Nanda hasn't woken yet.

Sollux is nestled up against me, eyes scrunched shut annoyedly. One of his arms is slung over my waist, the other curled loosely around my neck. The watch around his wrist tells me it's eight-thirty six and that his alarm is going to go off in four minutes.

"Sorry." I sigh, though I know he's already asleep again.

* * *

**A/N**: If you think that cut it off too short, that's because it did. This is because I hate every bit I've done after this point (and I've rewritten, like, eight times), so this is where I'll leave you guys until I can get back into it.

So, I actually wasn't planning on doing the whole "Dad Flashback Thing". In fact, I was avoiding it for a while, because I felt I'd get into too much shit to deal with, and then the story would go on forever. But alas, here I am. I'll probably do more with KK's dad, up to his death. I don't feel like doing that scene, but as I am writing this Author's Note, I have become inspired with super SolKat fluff that can come from this memory, so perhaps I will.

THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT! I don't understand it, but I still love you all for it! ^-^

I feel like I a shit-ton more to say, but I'm blanking, so I think I'll end this here. I'll be updating either Runners or Des Ailes Dorées (Of Gilded Wings) next. Hopefully Runners, but I'm having some dreadful writer's block with that as well, so I can't make promises :/

Ciao for now, I love you all!

~Webs


	31. When You Give A Gemini A Watch

**A/B**: Okay, wow. I am the worst person on the planet. I'm so, so, _so_ sorry I haven't updated in months. I have a plethora of excuses, including a succession of computer issues, an illness and DaveKat. I'm still having trouble with the next chapter of Runners, so I've decided I'm going to finish C&S first. I've only got a couple more chapters to go, and I think I've kept you guys waiting long enough.

As always, thank you so, so, so much for your support, I really do love you all. I apologize for the low-quality work as well; I'm doing a roleplay with a friend, and, well, you write those differently than you write normal stories and it's in third-person, so it's taken some effort to get back into traditional writing and first-person ^_^'

~Webs

Oh yeah, a reminder for those you haven't read this in a while: it's Sollux's birthday.

And to the guest who identifies as Aradia Megido, you have won the award for best review ever XD Especially since I'm a Gemini.

* * *

I sigh again, now completely wide awake, and carefully untangle myself from Sollux. He makes no protest, his mouth slack. I smile and reset his alarm for nine-thirty, heading to the bathroom to brush my teeth.

Once I've finished my morning ceremonials, I change into jeans and my favorite gray sweatshirt, curling up on the other couch with my sketchbook, and can't help but pity Sollux. This couch is as uncomfortable as _fuck_.

Nanda gets up a little while later, only mumbling a sleepy "G'morning" to me before taking her shower. Sollux sleeps through aforementioned shower, looking rather adorably sloppy, and I swear he's drooling, but don't get up and check because doing so would probably wake him.

"Way to be a creep, Kat." I look up, finding Nanda had finished her shower and is standing in the bathroom doorway, arms crossed. "Does he know you stare at him like that?" I stick out my tongue and turn back to my sketchbook, starting on a pencil drawing of Jade. I hear Nanda chuckle and turn off the bathroom light, sitting back on the bed and picking up her book from the nightstand.

"What time did Andy say he wanted us to meet him?"

"Two. He wants to go over what you'll be doing, though he doubts you even have to speak." I look up in surprise.

"What?"

"He didn't tell you? Their case is so strong right now, they may not even need to have you testify. He basically wants you there for the jury, so he can point out what a cute kid you are." She winks, and I flip her off. "Despite all the shit on Michael's record, Andy thinks the hearing will be over in about an hour."

"And that's on Monday, right?" She nods, not looking up from her book.

"We're flying back out on Tuesday evening, so if you need to do anything while we're down here, do it soon." I let my silence answer her, returning to my drawing. I'm just starting on the Harley's hair when Sollux wakes up, groaning.

"'Morning, sunshine." I say, looking at the Gemini with a fond smirk. He blinks blearily at me for a moment, then smiles back.

"'Morning, KK." He sits up and rubs his face, yawning. My eyes follow him as he stands, stretching, and I wait until he's retreated into the bathroom to get to my feet and search through my bag for the small box tied with a strand of yellow ribbon. Once I find it, I straighten and set the gift on the couch across from me before turning my attention to a fresh page in my sketchbook, starting on a charcoal piece.

Hearing Sollux turn on the shower, I think that I should probably take one too, but just continue drawing until the brunette comes back out, hair sopping wet. The first thing he sees is the box, and I watch in amusement as he just stares at it.

"It's called a birthday gift." I assure him, laughing at the confused look he sends me. But then he just shrugs, picking it up and inspecting it. His eyes widen as he opens it, bringing a smile to my lips as I look back away.

Before I know what's happening, Sollux tackles me in a hug, knocking the sketchbook from my hands and showering us in charcoal dust. He pulls me into his lap from behind, crushing me to his chest as Nanda bursts into laughter on the bed.

"Love you, KK." He whispers, nuzzling his nose into my hair from above, the ridiculously tall motherfucker. "Thankth for the watch."

"No prob." I smile, tipping back my head to kiss his chin and ignoring Nanda's giggles. I just hope she'll be able to keep a hold of herself during the hearing.

* * *

You don't normally expect to be bear-hugged by policemen, but that's the first thing Andy does when we meet him at the cafe around the corner from the station. Sollux and Nanda stand a little off to the side as Andy hugs me like a long-lost son, just as surprised as I am.

"U-Um, nice to see you too, Andy." He chuckles deeply, pulling away and looking me over.

"Damn, Vantas. It's been barely six months, and you've already changed so much!" I quirk an eyebrow, falling back into the familiar routine of our previous conversations.

"And you shouldn't be surprised. I'm a growing boy." He laughs, ignoring me to say

"Though, I don't think you've gotten any taller." I punch Sollux's shoulder as he starts laughing, walking past Andy's grin to enter the cafe.

I catch an interested glance from the policeman as Sollux slips his hand into mine while we're waiting for a table, and return it with an unamused one. He just pats me on the shoulder as the waitress leads us to a booth in a secluded corner.

"So, Andy. You wanted to talk to us about what Karkat's to say if they make him talk?" We settle into our respective seats, Nanda next to Andy and Sollux next to me.

Andy folds his hands, resting his elbows on the linoleum tabletop. "Yes. I'm fairly positive we won't have to do that, not with Karkat's case file already on hand, but Michael Marsoroni's lawyer is very tricky, so he might try and pull a fast one." His chocolate eyes look me over again. "You want to appeal to the jury, and with your looks, that won't be that hard, but I suggest leaving the nose ring out tomorrow. The hair is fine, but..." He glances at Sollux, who looks back in surprise. "Not everyone in the courtroom is... understanding, so I suggest keeping PDA to an absolutely minimum." I understand what he means immediately, but it takes Sollux several seconds to catch on, nodding when the realization kicked in.

"Right."

"And also, your glasses probably won't sell you to the more conservative members. Do you need them?"

"No, they're jutht shadeth." A smile crosses Andy's face at the appearance of Sollux's lisp, before turning back to me.

"So. If you're brought to the stand, they're going to ask you some questions. They're going to be difficult to answer; that's what they want. Just keep calm, make direct eye contact, and no swearing." I nod. "And even if you're _not_ brought to the stand, they're going to talk about you, and most likely point you out directly, so be prepared." Sollux slips his hand into mine again, smiling at me reassuringly as we order our food.

I smile back after a moment, glad Nanda had let him come.

* * *

Nanda takes us out to eat at a relatively nice restaurant for Sollux's birthday, and to get back at them for Christmas, I make them both wear party hats. I'll have to show Jade the pictures later.

Walking back to the hotel, Nanda goes over the schedule for tomorrow with us, how early we have to get up, when he have to get to the courthouse, when the thing starts, and when we'd be leaving on Tuesday.

"We'll be getting back to Derse around four in the morning, so I expect you both to sleep on the plane, got it?" I snort while Sollux nods. "And we have to figure out breakfast for tomorrow..." Nanda walks a little ahead, chewing her lip in thought.

"Tho." I look over at Sollux, who's watching me, and cock an eyebrow.

"So?"

"What were you mumbling about latht night?" I almost stop walking, but force myself to keep moving, looking forwards again.

"Nothing." I respond, though I know he sees right through that in a second.

"Oh, thure. And Eridan ithn't a prick." I feel the corner of my mouth twitch up at that, but remain silent. "KK, tell me."

"I said it's nothing. Just stupid dreams about my dad." Surprise flickers across his face for a moment, before he looks away blankly.

"Oh. You... wanna talk about it?"

"'Course not." Nanda looks back at us curiously, and I realize we had halted on the sidewalk.

"You two comin'?"

* * *

**A/B**: 'Kays, I'll be getting to the court-thingy next chapter. In fact, I'll start writing it now while my roleplay buddy is busy.

Um, I hope you liked it? I'm still trying to get back into SolKat, as I have been writing nothing but DaveKat for the past two months, so sorry if they're too OOC. If I'm diligent, I'll the next chapter up, and hopefully that one will be longer.

I can't believe how much people have started reading this since the last time I uploaded. It's weird :/

Anyway, I FUCKING LOVE YOU ALL! I can't believe how amazing you guys have been, and I honestly couldn't do it without you ^-^

With much love, and ciao for now!

~Webs


	32. Aced For You

**A/N**: Okays, I said I would, so here it is! I decided not to do the hearing in full detail, but you get the overall gist of it in this.

Chapter Warnings: Violence/Mentions of Blood

THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR SUPPORT! I LOVE YOU ALL!

~Webs

PS: Sorry for any spelling mistakes. I wrote this on my dad's phone.

* * *

I had forgotten how windy it got in Skaia. Walking up the grassy hill to the twisted cherry tree at the top, wind rips through my open tux jacket, shaking its chilly tentacles through my hair. I should probably be cold, but I can't feel a thing, walking with my hands in my pockets until I reach the small gravestone inlaid in the ground.

I sigh, looking down at it and reading the inscription.

_**Here lies Carmine Vantas, husband, father, and grandfather, taken so cruelly from us by a tragic twist of fate.**_

I snort. "That's what they called it? Fate? It could have been the goddamn communist party and it'd have still been my fault." I sigh, looking up at the quasi-cloudless sky, hands slightly fisting in my pockets.

_"Karkat, this is unacceptable!" My glare snapped up from the floor to his face. It was contorted in rage, in anger I'd never seen before._

_I knew he'd side with her._

_"I don't see how the fuck a C in Modern World History is going to completely screw over my entire education!" He slammed his hands down on the counter between us, making me jump back._

_"Don't you use that kind of language with me." He growled._

_"Why not? You're never around anyway." I muttered, looking away again. I don't know whether it was lucky that he didn't hear._

_"Your mother and I do a lot for you to get this schooling, schooling we didn't have." I rolled my eyes; as if I hadn't heard _this_ spiel before. "The least you could do is show us a little respect by trying your hardest." Chewing my lip, I refused to respond._

_He let out a labored breath. "I know what you're thinking: you don't plan on taking anything to do with history in college, but if you're filling your head with delusions of a career in art–" I snapped._

_"Delusions?! How the fuck are they delusions?! Nanda and I found a scholarship that'll give me a full-ride–"_

_"And have you _gotten_ that scholarship?!"_

_"Well, no–"_

_"Then _yes_, this fucking C makes a difference!" He stormed around around the counter, standing above me at his full height; I subconsciously shrank back. "Almost no college is going to accept you with a C on your transcript!"_

_"The colleges I want to go to don't even look at the history grades!" I managed to get out before he started yelling again. "Did you even look at the other grades?! All A's! Fuck, I have a hundred and _fifty_ percent in most classes!" He waved this off as nothing, eyes still narrowed._

_"'Doesn't matter. What matters is that you aren't. Trying. Hard. ENOUGH!"_

_"What, would you rather me have all B's instead of all A's and one, _measly_ little C, that won't even do shit for me?!" I stood my ground, matching his glare._

_For a second, I thought he was going to hit me, but instead, he grabbed my sketchbook from off the counter and tore it in half as if it were a piece of tissue paper._

_I didn't realize I had pushed him until he was on the ground, papers flung across the floor like fallen leaves, stained autumn red with blood._

I sigh, closing my eyes before looking back at the tombstone.

"Michael's trial was today." I say, to the cold granite without really thinking about what I'm doing. "He's in for life now. 'Parently he beat up some other kid two months into his parole; I didn't even need to speak." Smiling a little, I reaccount the entire hearing to thin air.

"So anyway, things have been good in Derse. Nanda's house is huge, and I really like the school." I look up, and down the hill where Sollux is leaning against our rental car, looking respectfully away, and a grin spreads across my face. "Oh yeah. I'm gay." The way the wind whistles through the cherry leaves, it's almost like someone is laughing. "I think you'd like Sollux, Crabdad. He kind of reminds me of Mituna, Kankri's fiancé." I laugh at that, another gust of chilly breeze sounding like a peel of laughter.

I pause, reading over his epitaph again, biting my lip hard enough to make to bleed slightly. "Dad, I'm so sorry. I'm so, so, so sorry. I didn't mean for that to happen, for any of this to happen. It's my fault you're dead, that mom met Michael, all of this. And I'm so, so sorry." I rub the heel of my hand over my eyes quickly, steadying my breathing. The wind plays through my hair again, almost as in comfort, and I let out another shaky breath. "I just wanted to tell you Nanda and I are doing well. And dad, guess what?" I move my eyes from the grass at my feet to the air above the tombstone, trying to imagine Carmine Vantas standing there. "I fucking aced Modern World History, you ungrateful bitch. I fucking aced it for you."

* * *

A/N: Um, not much to say? I hate how much I've screwed with KK's life? I might have another chapter up soon? From Sollux's perspective? And then the last chapter ever?

Yes, I plan on finishing this in the next two-to-three chapters. Just warnin' you all.

I love you all, and ciao for now!

~Webs


	33. The Hesitancy of a Blue-Haired Cancer

**A/B**: Two updates in one month? Has Webs gone completely insane? YES.

Notes - This is pretty much all filler, with a little bit of fluff. It's also really short, 'cause I don't remember how I was going to end it.

THIS IS NOT THE END, MY FRIENDS. But next chapter is. And next chapter will be almost exactly one year after the end of this one.

I know I had more to say, I know I did, but I can't think right now, so I'll leave you at that.

THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR SUPPORT THIS FAR. WORDS CANNOT DESCRIBE THE WORLDS YOU GUYS MEAN TO ME!

Ciao for now,

~Webs

* * *

~_Sollux_~

Watching Karkat talk to someone who isn't there is heartbreaking. It was all I can do not to join him, maybe offer a comforting arm around his shoulders.

I sigh, stuffing my hands in the pockets of my black slacks to try and keep the chill off of them. It works somewhat, when the wind isn't blowing too hard. According to KK, this is what Skaia is known for.

He stays up on the hill for a long time, and he doesn't seem to be speaking anymore either, but I let him be, not sure how to comfort him without intruding. Chewing my lip, I wait until he's making his way down to smile at him, which he returns with a grin.

The wind picks up, and I kid you not, just like one of his cheesy romcoms, Karkat looks sexy as hell walking back towards me with the ferocious breeze ripping through his clothes and hair. He even has the cocky smirk to match the dashing hero's as he comes to save his leading lady.

"What's with that surprised look, Captor?" He teases. "Like what you see?" It takes me a second to correct my features into a toothy grin.

"Alwayth, KK." As he comes within range, I crush him to my chest with my arms around his shoulders. He lets out a surprised squeak, struggling for a second before relaxing with a huff.

"Wow, needy much, douchebag?" I smirk, nuzzling my nose into his blue locks gently.

"Love you, KK." I whisper as he wraps his arms loosely around his waist.

"Fine, fine. Love you too, assmunch." We stand there for a few minutes quietly before I speak up, breaking the silence.

"Tho, how'd the talk with your old man go?" He shrugs.

"As well as any conversation with a dead guy, I guess. 'Finally came out to him." I snicker at that, pressing a quick kiss to his temple before pulling away.

"You ready to go? We thtill have to pick up your thithter before heading to the airport." He sighs quietly, releasing me and nodding.

"Yeah." A grin shoots across his face as he suddenly stands on his tiptoes, yanking me down by the collar to plant a firm kiss on my lips, and I'm suddenly struck with an idea, a crazy, stupid, beautiful idea.

When he pulls the rest of the way away to walk around the car, I watch him go, contemplating this insane notion... Not now, not here. We're both young, and still have to finish high school, and like hell I can afford it right now, but as he smiles at me before ducking into the car, I'm well prepared to do it.

* * *

I shouldn't be surprised KK didn't sleep at all on the plane, I really shouldn't, but as the pilot wakes us all to tell us we're landing, KK is sitting next to me, legs crossed on the seat and sketchbook propped on his lap. I straighten, yawning and rubbing a hand over my face, realizing with slight embarrassment I had been drooling.

KK tosses me an amused smirk, which I ignore in favor of leaning over and looking at his paper. He nods to the old lady sitting across the aisle, and I try to decide if the drawing looks better than the actual person.

"Thit, dude. You thould frame that." He snorts.

"Yeah, I'll do that right when we get back." Is his snarky response as the attendants tell us to buckle our seats for the decent. KK quickly packs his things, after putting his funny little signature on the corner of the paper.

Nanda joins back up with us after getting off the plane, leading us to go pick up her car from the park 'n' fly lot, KK's hand never leaving mine. The weather had gotten warmer while we were gone, though it was only a few days, and we can tell it's going to be a warm summer. We have to stand outside the lot's office because they had misplaced Nanda's keys, and by the time they've found them again, KK and I have both peeled off our sweatshirts and KK is whining about how hot it is.

"Jethuth, it'th like you've never had thummer before." I snicker, ruffling his sweaty hair. He just growls, snapping his teeth at my fingers.

"Boys, boys, settle down. They found my keys." Nanda waves them in front of Karkat's face teasingly, leading us back to the car.

He huffs, hunching his shoulders like a puppy that's been told off and follows his sister, slinging his bag over his shoulder. Chuckling, I match pace with him, smiling down at my little ball of anger. He flips me off, and makes me wonder why I'm even _considering_ asking him to...

"Stop staring." He snaps self-consciously. "It's rude."

* * *

"Hey, Soll."

"Mm?" I look down at him, where he's leaning against my chest, watching some romcom I haven't been paying attention to three weeks after our trip to Skaia.

He shifts a little, frowning in thought, and I realize he hasn't been paying attention either. "When we go to college..." He falters, though it isn't hard to guess what he was going to say next.

"I'm not going to break up with you right after graduation, KK." His frown stays in place.

"Wow, an entire sentence without having to use your lisp." He mutters before sighing. "And that's not what I mean. I mean, I got into Derse's Art Academy, but you..." I smirk slightly, tucking a hand under his chin to tilt his head back to look up at me.

"We've talked about thith, KK." I say sternly. "Jutht becauthe we're going to different collegeth doethn't mean I have to ditch you." I relax back against the couch, looking to the TV. "'Thideth, I'm not thtarting for another year." Watching him perk up in surprise is like watching a cat as you pull out a laser pointer.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I wanna take thome time off thcool before enthralling mythelf in the wonderth of education again." Instead of smiling like I expected him to, he turns back around and settles against my chest again, frowning pensively. "Thomething elthe on your mind?"

"No, not really. Just... if you don't... you know, start next year, would you... um, want to, um share... an apartment or something?" He tips his head back again as I start laughing, glaring in confusion. "What?"

"N-Nothing, you're jutht so... hethitant!" I snicker, shaking with mirth.

"If you don't want to, that's fine, just say it!" He quips angrily, scowling. It's rather easy to erase it from his face by pecking him lightly on the lips.

"'Courthe I do, KK." Still laughing, I pap the side of his face. "But aren't you getting a little ahead of yourthelf? We haven't even graduated yet."

"Yeah, but we will in two days." I frown.

"Thit, really?" He scowled again incredulously.

"Are you serious? I knew you were bad with dates,but this is ridiculous."

"Hey, how can I think of thtupid thingth like that when I've got you taking up every inch of extra thpathe?" Snickering, I lean down to rest my forehead on the top of his head.

"Shut up." He mutters, then falls quiet for several beats. "Just promise me this isn't some highschool fling."

A soft smile pulls up the corners of my lips, then turns into a grin as I think about my plan for next year, which KK is completely unaware of. "I promithe thith ithn't jutht a highthcool fling."

* * *

**A/B**: So, just setting up the last chapter. Some of you might have guessed what's coming, but I don't think many of you, 'cause I'm being vague as fuck.

Well, anyway, next chapter will be the end, take place about a year after this, and will probably suck ass 'cause I don't have a clue what I'm doing anymore.

I can't believe how many people have read this, and how many of you have been with me from the very start, and I just- I love you. You guys have been the absolute greatest. Thank you so much * bows *

Ciao for now!

~Webs


	34. The Boy Would Share Him With No One Else

**A/N**: Last chapter guys! I can't believe how many people have stuck with it this long, and you mean the absolute world to me! ^/^

~Webs

* * *

"Get up you lazy fuck. It's lunchtime, and you haven't even opened your goddamn eyes." I groan, turning over and shoving my pillow over my ears to block out Karkat's voice.

"But I'm _tiiiirrred_." I whine as he yanks the pillow away, glaring down at me.

"All you ever do these days is sleep. Get up. Lunch in almost ready." With that, he leaves, and fuck, the way he walks is sexy as hell.

I groan again, sitting up and rubbing a hand over my face, hand fumbling for my glasses off the nightstand. After slipping them on, I swing my feet onto the floor and stretch for several long moments before relaxing. Letting out a sigh, I let my eyes slowly meander around the room, so obviously the home of two college students. Clothes litter the floor, both desks are piled high with papers and textbooks, and there are about five different sized easels scattered here and there. Having got rid of the two twin beds to replace it with a queen, it left an entire wall next to the closet for Karkat's latest project, a eight-by-ten foot portrait of Rosa Parks on canvas cloth.

A smile tugs at my lips, and I stand, stretching again and leaving the room without putting on a shirt or changing out of my sweats. The hall is messier than our room, if that's possible, only a narrow path cutting through my spare computer parts and KK's art supplies.

There's an absolutely wonderful aroma coming from the kitchen, and you thank your lucky stars he'd moved in with you, 'cause if not, you'd be surviving on cup-ramen and takeout. On the door separating the kitchen and the hallway is a calendar of school photos Jade and Strider had made for last Christmas, and I have today starred in the corner. I'd marked the date immediately after getting it, refusing to tell KK what it was for. He'd asked at least once every week since then, keeping a constant reminder that I had to go through with this, or I'd never forgive myself.

I open the door quietly, leaning against the doorjamb to watch Karkat as he stands at the stove, throwing last-minute ingredients into a pot. He's muttering under his breath, probably measurements and insults, and you hold back a snicker.

He runs an absent hand through his hair, looking over at an open cookbook on the counter, moving his bangs out of his eyes. His locks are blacker now than I'd ever seen out of pictures, but several top layers are still a rather dark indigo. I don't know what kind of dye he'd used, or how he's managed to keep the color this long, but I can't say it looks bad, especially with his burgundy irises.

_Do it now, you dumbfuck. He's not expecting it, and if you back out now, you'll never do it._ With my stomach churning like an overfilled washing machine, I walk up behind Karkat and wrap my arms around his waist. He jumps in surprise, turning his head back and up to look at me.

"Holy fuck, Sollux! You scared the shit out of me!" I smirk, nuzzling my nose into his hair. I don't think he realizes how long I'd wanted to do this.

"I'm thorry." I mumble, only to be greeted by a snort.

"No you're not." I'm grinning now, sweeping in to peck him on the cheek.

"No, I'm not." Oh, the appearance of Karkat's glorious blush. He swats lightly at my hands.

"Get off, fucker. I'm trying to cook."

"Yeah, _trying_." I tease, pulling him closer.

"Shut up." I slowly inhale the scent of Karkat's shampoo. I've already memorized it, but this close, its just like heaven.

"Tho, what are you '_trying_' to cook?"

"What does it look like?" I glance down into the pot Karkat is slowly stirring. It looks like some kind of soup...

"I don't have a clue. It jutht lookth like green water."

"Ha, uneducated fuck. It's called 'chicken noodle soup'. Say it with me: _CHIIIICK-IIIN SOUUUP_."

"Oi, I get it. Exthcuthe me for not being a nerdy brat, like yourthelf." This earns me another slap to the hands, but I don't let go.

And Karkat doesn't protest. Instead he settles in closer to my chest, and holy fuck he's going to kill me for not doing this properly, but I have to ask

"Will you marry me?"

* * *

**A/N**: It's done, it's done, it's done. I've been working on this since October, so for five months. I never thought it'd take this long, or get to this length. 34 Chapters. 74,933 Words. 108 Followers. 277 Reviews before this chapter. 88 Favoriters to date, and too many amazing readers to count.

I've thank you guys every chapter, because you one-hundred percent deserve that. You have been utterly spectacular, with your encouragement, support and ideas. When I say I couldn't have done it without you, I mean it: I would not have been able to finish this story without your reviews and intimations for furthering the story. I cannot thank you enough for being there for me. A million thank you's to each and every one of you.

So, sorry for how short this was. I've had the last bit written for a while, and couldn't extend it any more than that, so my apologies. And sorry if it sounds weird; I just finished writing a DaveKat, so I was trying to jump back to SolKat.

Anyway, I LOVE YOU ALL AND YOU ARE FREAKING AMAZING FOR STICKING WITH ME THIS FAR. I have yet to figure out why you have chosen to do so.

Ciao for... good? (wow, that makes me sadder than it should)

~Webs


End file.
